Dimension World of Destruction!
by bopdog111
Summary: The sequel of 'Mt Ebott vs the Society of Light'. Frisk, and her friends are in a whole new adventure, this time taking in another dimension. Where they learn of Chara's true origins, and a spirit called Yubel a dangerous, but mysterious creature who somehow has a history with Jaden. Can they return back, defeat the duo, and save their world? FemFrisk! FriskxChazz!
1. Prolouge!

**Hiya everyone! Welcome to part three of my crossover series. Since we are finally at the Dimension World Arc I would like to clear a few things first.**

 **1: I felt bad that Jesse didn't have Rainbow Dragon at the beginning of the season, so I decided to do him a favor and make sure he's got it.**

 **2: The character that comes from South Academy is an OC, and her deck is made from both me, and a fellow author named, Ulrich362 so I want you all to do me a favor, and give him some credit, he deserves it.**

 **3: Chara will be a much more antagonist close like a secondary antagonist by the time we're done with Viper.**

 **4: The reason why Frisk went to Mt. Ebbot will be revealed here, and her origins from long ago will also be revealed.**

 **5: For all Zane, and Adrian fans they will NOT die in this! Zane you all can understand, but why Adrian? He said he wanted to create a world full of peace, and prosperity to Yubel before he died so I decided to give him another chance.**

 **6: Their will be Underfell Versions, of Frisk's cards after Brron, Mad King of Dark World.**

 **7: Asriel Dreemurr will appear as a main character here.**

 **8: Supreme King Jaden (His real name is Haou), will be a crucial enemy to Asgore.**

 **9: Yugi Muto will return with him using my Slifer the Sky Dragon deck.**

 **And finally: Xyz Summoning, and Synchro Summoning will be introduced in this.**

 **So be on the look out for the first chapter: Return of the Academy!**


	2. Return of the Academy!

**Hey guys feels so good to be back. Let's see what this new season can be about enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _"Jaden... why won't you play with me?"_**

 _An eye opened_ _horizontally showing it is magenta staring into the camera._

* * *

It looks like it is a fine evening in the ocean with a ship riding towards some location. It has been a year ever since the conflict of the Light of Destruction have ended, and Frisk recovered her father, Sartorius. Since then everyone was having a good time over their summers, and some people were doing what they do best. Like for example Frisk had challenged Zane after her Graduation Match, and made the stakes to where if she wins Zane will have to quit Underground Dueling to which surprised everyone.

Zane accepted saying he will enjoy battling an Egyptian God Card. It was a long a difficult battle, with Frisk having 100 Life Points, and Zane only having 3800, and for the first time Frisk used Jinzo to negate the effect of Rebirth Judgement preventing Zane from using Cyber End Dragon for Cyberdark Dragon. Then after that Zane used the effect of Cyberdark Dragon to use the Infernal Dragon in his Graveyard with the total of monster he had in his Graveyard, and by using Power Bond to form Cyberdark Dragon.

The attack points were raised to 6200 against Jinzo's 2400. Zane was about to declare a victory had not been for Frisk's Trap that was immune to Jinzo's ability. It was called Jinzo Perish. It allowed her to tribute Jinzo in order in inflict the difference between Jinzo's attack points, and Cyberdark Dragon's attack points as damage to Zane. The difference was 3800 the amount of points Zane has left.

It had defeated him instantly, and everyone was shocked that Frisk won against Zane. As promised Zane quit Underground Dueling, and was reformed as his old self. Syrus thanks Frisk a lot for that, saying things weren't the same ever since Zane started Underground Dueling. As for the rest Jaden was having strange Dreams with a voice in his head, saying it has gotten strange.

Syrus was now an Obelisk Blue, which made Zane proud of his brother. The rest didn't chance much, and Bonaparte, and Dr. Crowler were made as two Vice-Chancellor, and Yuzu was the same as always.

Let's see what this ship is about shall we?

"It's day three aboard the S.S Dull and Boring, and I'm ready to jump overboard. They call this a cruise? Then where's the pool party, and karaoke machine? And the all you can eat buffet Lunch? And what's the deal with the passenger shortage?"

A teenager with glasses, some bulging muscles, spiky red hair, black bead necklace, a brown, and white vest, black pants, and has on black fancy boots was talking into voice recorder as he look out on a Deck on a ship.

"Their are like 5 of us on this floating nightmare, and the only girls are a 6 pound Fox named Princess, and a girl who is the winner of Kaiba's contest, Kitsuna Foxel."

A orange fox with blue eyes was hiding behind a barrel until a head appeared behind her showing it was a girl having long orange hair, fox eyes, and has on a brown, and orange school uniform, with a high orange skirt, long red boots, and has fingerless brown gloves. She grinned as she tapped the Fox's back making it bark a bit, and turned to the girl who giggled, as the Fox jumped on her head as she giggled and stood up.

"Let me tell ya. Those girls at least made me a bit better. They always play around all day and never even get board. They haven't been anywhere else but the deck ever since we set sail. And their are the normal ones. Which is more then I can say for Professor Thelonious Viper. With the name like that you know he's bad news. And every teacher has his pet. So enter Axel Brodie. He's not exactly the friendliest kid in the playground, so if your in a fight you definitely want him on your side."

In a room was a teen sporting a red tank top and black sleeveless vest and pants. He wears a gold pendant of unknown origin around his neck, black hair, on a brown tank top was working on something until he heard a knock saying "Who's there?"

"Who do you think?"

The teen said walking to the door "Sorry Professor, but their's a stalker coming on board and you can't be to careful." He opened the door showing it was a big man wearing a school/military uniform, with hard cold black eyes, and has black hair pointing to the front.

"I take it you have an unwanted visitor today? Doesn't anybody know that curiosity killed the cat?" The professor asked stepping inside. The teen nodded, handing the professor some papers of the red haired teen. "Well, well, well. Adrian Gecko. Relax, he's perfectly harmless. Now focus your energy back to the task at hand. We'll reach Duel Academy at noon, then the brief ceremony welcoming the new students. Once their done we'll get back to bussiness. Those fools won't know who hit them."

The professor walked out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later...

"My prayers have been answered. Our sea faring days are over. So after three days of extreme boredom, Adrian Gecko is ready for Duel Academy. But is Duel Academy ready for me?" The teen Adrian said to the voice recorder.

The girl Kitsuna was holding the fox Princess saying "Ah, playful sky, great forest. Just like back home. Right Princess?" Princess simply blinked.

* * *

"FRISK! DEAR FRISK!"

Frisk now having on a red blouse, black boots, and has long brown hair to her upper back with two pigtails looked over seeing it was Papyrus. "Yeah Papyrus?" She asked him.

"THE RALLY IT'S STARTING!" Papyrus told her.

"Whoa come on. Dad doesn't want me being late." Frisk said, as Papyrus nodded in agreement.

* * *

They arrived at the gym, and saw Dr. Crowler, Bonaparte, Yuzu, Sans, Fontanie, and Sheppard were in the gym with everyone of the gang. "Hey guys!" They looked seeing that Frisk, and Papyrus made it.

"Hey hey Frisk!" Jaden cried. Alexis gushed "Wow Frisk you look beautiful!" "Thanks Alexis. I believe I would try something different for this year. What do you think Chazzy?" She looked over at her boyfriend who was blushing madly, as he said "I-It looks great!"

"Thanks Chazzy!" Frisk told him. "Ah there you are Frisk." They looked over seeing Sartorius smiling. "Daddy!" Frisk cried out. Sartorius told her "Why my girl you really look radiant today." "Thanks Daddy, I thought I should try something different this year!" Frisk told her father with a smile.

"That was the right choice you've made. The rally's about to start." Sartorius said, as they have their seats while Sheppard made the announcement.

"Alright, settle down. As you know it's a start of a Brand New Year, does anyone remember their summer book because I don't. Now let's say the pledge for our representative, Blair Flanningan!"

The girl now sporting a Slifer Red Blazer raised her hand, and declared "We the students of Duel Academy, solemly promised by the academy regulation. To resolve all conflicts by dueling. Show respect for our Professors, and our fellow peers. Unless they plan to take over the world."

Everyone clapped, as Sheppard continued "Alright, as I said with new each year comes modification, and improvement. Here in Duel Academy we strive for perfection."

Chara appeared, and questioned _"What's all this about?"_ "Shh! Chara!" Frisk whispered harshly to him.

"So to keep each of you at the top of your game, we've invited a few new students to join you. In fact they represent the top students from each of our Duel Academy branches. First from East Academy please welcome Adrian Gecko!"

At that saying Adrian appeared walking inside who waved at the audience.

"And hailing from West Academy please welcome, Axel Brodie!"

The teen appeared walking as everyone clapped for him, as Undyne whistled at how strong he looks.

"Next joining us at our branch from the South, and the winner of this year's contest hosted by Seto Kaiba it's Kitsuna Foxel!"

Kitsuna walked in as everyone cheered as she said "Thank you everyone!" She placed Princess on her head, as she walked to her place. Jim blinked, as Nen appeared beside him saying _**"First you have a pet, and now her?"**_ "I am not worried about that at all mate." Jim told him, as Sheirly hissed in agreement. Frisk said "So that's Kitsuna Foxel. This year's contest winner."

"I wonder what kind of cards she created." Chazz wondered.

"And last but not least leaving the pact at North Academy it's Jesse Anderson!"

Everyone clapped, as a teen having short blue hair, wearing what looks like a royal version of an Obelisk Blue uniform, has on black jeans, and blue boots walked in waving.

Chazz blinked then asked "Jesse? No way the one holding the Crystal Beast deck..." "Crystal what deck?" Frisk asked in confusion.

"You never heard of the Crystal Beast Deck, Frisk?" Chazz asked her surprised. Frisk shrugged, as Chazz sighed "A couple of years ago, Pegasus created some cards. But his corparation didn't release them. My family offer millions for them but they were rejected. The legend of it goes way back, in Ancient Rome. Their Emperor, Julius Ceaser managed to gather seven rare jewels around the world. But while their being transported back to Rome. The ship was caught in a storm, and the jewels were lost. Until Pegasus found them, and created seven new cards."

"Wow. They must sound really rare." Frisk said eyes widen. "They are." Chazz nodded to her. Jesse nodded as he soon noticed Frisk, and he smiled "Well I'll be. That girl must be Frisk."

Suddenly the Professor walked in as Sheppard said "And finally. Meet our visiting Professor from West Academy. Thelonious Viper!"

"Thelonious Viper? I never been heard of hiring him." Sans said in confusion to the other teachers. Yuzu shrugged "Neither have I."

Chara sense something, and asked _"Huh? Something feels familiar about this Thelonious Viper guy."_

"Wow he looks tough!" Undyne cried cheerfuly. Asgore told her "Be careful around him Undyne."

Viper looked at the crowd, and said "I am pretty sure you all have heard about my methods of strength, well your right. You see I believe action speaks louder than words. So why don't we get down to bussiness? Now why don't we kick off the year by holding two exhibition matches right now? The first matches opponents will be Jesse Anderson, and one of the two top students of this school, Jaden Yuki!"

"Sweetness!" Jaden cried snapping to attention.

"And our second matches will be Kitsuna Foxel. And her opponent will be Frisk Kumar." Viper concluded. Frisk stood up, as Adrian blushed a bit seeing her.

* * *

After all that Jesse, and Jaden's duel got started.

After some sightseeing from the Crystal Beasts which amazed Frisk, and unexpected arrivals from both Aster, and Marek the match was begining to come to a close with Jaden's, Air Neos until Jesse announced "All 7 Crystal Beasts are here! So I can summon the all-powerful Rainbow Dragon!" The seven beasts gems gathered, and formed a white kind of Dragon, with different gems on his body, and roars like it's been freed.

* * *

 _Rainbow Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except from your hand while you have 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on the field and/or in your Graveyard. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned._

 _● Send all "Crystal Beast" cards you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. You can activate this effect during either player's turn._

 _● You can remove from play all "Crystal Beast" Monster Cards in your Graveyard to return all cards on the field to their owners' Decks._

* * *

"Wow that Dragon is beautiful!" Frisk couldn't help but gushed.

"I'm glad you said that Frisk! I am afraid Jaden can't last long against him!" Jesse said proudly.

"Sorry but your wrong! And I play this!" Jaden cried activating a Trap. Frisk cried "Hey! That's Horn of Heaven!" "Ah no!" Jesse cried remembering the effects of that Trap.

"Oh yeah! As you heard! It negates a Special Summon by tributing Dark Panther here." Dark Panther vanished as Rainbow Dragon roared before vanishing. "And with him gone, my attack with Air Neos still goes through!" Air Neos then destroyed Amber Mammoth as Jesse cried out losing the duel.

Jaden: 0400

Jesse: 0000

Jaden wins the Duel!

"Whoa Jaden didn't even have to battle Rainbow Dragon." Flowey said in disbelief.

Sartorius told Frisk, "It's your turn dear Frisk." Frisk nodded.

* * *

Both she, and Kitsuna got their Duel Disks ready, as Frisk said "Can't wait to see what cards you've made." Kirsuna nodded, as they get started.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Ashes of the Dawn by Dragonforce)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Kitsuna 1st Turn:

Kitsuna said "New students goes first." She drew, as she said "And I will summon Nina, the Twin-Tailed Kitsune!" A little fox that has brown fur, while having two tails appeared growling a bit.

* * *

 _Nina, the Twin-Tailed Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is summoned add one Trap Card from your Deck, or Graveyard to your hand. If this card is destroyed Special Summon two "Kitsune" Tokens in DEF Position (ATK 0, DEF 0, Beast Type, EARTH)_

* * *

Frisk, and everyone with her sweat-dropped seeing how much strength the fox has but the girls are gushing at how cute Nina is. "And her Special Ability allows me to add 1 Trap Card to my hand." Kitsuna said adding a card from her deck.

Nina looked around, and asked _**"Kitsuna, why is everyone looking at me?"**_ "This is the place I was talking to you about. Duel Academy." Kitsuna told Nina. Nina shocked, and a bit embarrassed said _**"This? I mean THIS is Duel Academy? It's so much bigger than I thought. And you know I get stage freight easily."**_ "Well don't worry remember what I told you. Just ignore them, and act like their not there." Kitsuna assured her friend.

 _ **"I just hope that your right. Last time that happened someone called out, and I messed up big time."**_ Nina said a bit nervously.

Frisk asked her "Hey did you just talk to her?" "Well yeah." Kitsuna answered. Frisk decided to question it later, and asked "By the way is there a reason why you brought that monster out? She only has 200 attack points." "Don't underestimate the Kitsune arts. I'll end my turn." Kitsuna said laying two face-downs.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "I will play the spell card, Cost Down!"

* * *

 _Cost Down_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; until the End Phase, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

"With this by discarded a card I am allowed to reduce my monsters Level by two until the end phase. Next up the card I sent to the Graveyard's effect activates. It's called Undeveloped Greed, and whenever it's sent to the Graveyard I can draw two more extra cards." Frisk said drawing two cards.

"Next thanks to Cost Down, I can summon Sans the Skeleton to the field in attack mode!" Sans appeared in all his lazy glory.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"Now he'll attack your Kitsune!" Frisk called, as Sans attacked, as the dice was rolled to 3 that destroyed Nina as Kitsuna said "Whenever Nina, is destroy two Kitsune Tokens appear in her place." At that saying two baby foxes appeared in front of Kitsuna.

* * *

 _Kitsune Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned through the effect of "Nina, the Twin-Tailed Kitsune"_

* * *

Frisk made a scowl, and said "I'll end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

* * *

Kitsuna 2nd Turn:

Kitsuna drew "My draw." She then looked at the card, and said "I summon, Young Kitsune." A white fox appeared letting out a cute growl.

* * *

 _Young Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is summoned declare one monster's name. This card is treated as the named monster as long as it is face-up on the field._

* * *

Kitsuna then explained "Whenever she's summoned I call declare a monster name, and as long as Young Kitsune is on the field she is treated as the named monster, and I chose... Toy Soldier!" Young Kitsune transformed into a white version of one of Bonaparte's monsters.

"Next after that, I activate the spell card, Crowning of the Emperor!"

* * *

 _Crowning of the Emperor_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Toy Soldier". Special Summon 1 "Toy Emperor" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"And with it I will tribute Youg Kitune, who is now named Toy Soldier, in order to summon Toy Emperor!" Kitsuna finished, as the copycat Kitsune transformed into Bonaparte's signature card.

* * *

 _Toy Emperor_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, you can add 1 Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Bonaparte cried out " _F_ _ringant!_ This is now getting interesting!"

"Next I will play this Trap! Mask of the Kitsune!"

* * *

 _Mask of the Kitsune_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _After activation equip this card to a non-"Kitsune" monster you control. The equipped monster is treated as a "Kitsune" monster._

* * *

"After activation I can equip this card to a non-Kitsune monster on my field. And once that happens the monster wearing the mask now becomes a Kitsune." Kitsuna said as a fox like mask appeared, and wore itself on Toy Emperor.

Chazz sweatdropped, as Alexis remarked "That girl has been around way too much Foxes." "At least she's keeping her points safe." Sans said.

Frisk said "Toy Emperor maybe strong but he's still weaker than Sans." "True, until I play this Equip Spell called, Kitsune's Gem!"

* * *

 _Kitsune's Gem_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Kitsune" monster, the equipped monster can attack your opponent's life points directly. Pay 500 life points during each standby phase or destroy this card._

* * *

A gem appeared and was placed on Toy Emperor's chest, as it glowed.

"Now to battle!" Kitsuna cried confusing everyone.

Frisk asked "With a monster that Sans can destroy?"

"Oh I'm not attacking your Sans. I'm attacking you!" Kitsuna smirked, a michevious grin. "Huh?" Frisk asked confused. Kitsuna explained "It's thanks to Kitsune's Gem it can only be Equip to a Kitsune monster, and thanks to Mask of the Kitsune, Toy Emperor is treated as a Kitsune Monster, and Kitsune's Gem allows my Emperor to attack you directly!"

"Wait what!?" Frisk cried shocked.

Chazz cried "Aw no!" "Now I see how she became the top student of South Academy, with that combo she seems impossible to beat!" Bastion gasped finding Kitsuna's plan flawless.

Toy Emperor looked at Kitsuna, and said _**"Ready at your signal my Empress."**_ "Toy Emperor sic her!" Kitsuna ordered pointing at Frisk. Toy Emperor nodded _**"Yes my Lady!"**_ He charged and slashed at Frisk draining her of 2100 Life points. **(Frisk: 1900)**

"Not even 4 minutes in the duel, and already Frisk's Life Points are drained by more than half!" Jaden gasped not believing what just happened. "Now I will just end my turn." Kitsuna ended her turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "I will play this Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw two more extra cards!" Frisk said drawing two cards.

"And now Sans will attack your Emperor!" Sans charged his Gaster Blasters as the dice rolled to 2, and landed on 6 that Toy Emperor avoided the blasts and struck Sans as Frisk grunted. "Well fine! I will summon Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus in attack mode!" Papyrus appeared as he looked around.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now he'll attack one of your Kitsune Tokens!" Frisk cried, as Papyrus charged, as he struck the Kitsune token destroying it.

"And I will place a card face-down, and end my turn." Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1900**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

* * *

Kitsuna 3rd Turn:

Kitsuna drew, as she said "I give up 500 points to keep Kitsune's Gem in play!" She glowed red, as she lost 500 points. **(Kitsuna: 3500)**

"I knew their was a catch to that spell." Sartorius mentioned.

"I will activate my own Pot of Greed!" She drew twice, as she continued "Next I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And I will fuse the Kia, the Nine-Tailed Kitsune, and my last Kitsune Token to Fusion Summon, Cursed Crimson Kitsune!" The two fused into a big Crimson Kitsune who is snarling at her opponents.

* * *

 _Cursed Crimson Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Kia, The Nine-Tailed Kitsune" + One or more Kitsune Monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other methods. When this card is summoned send up to three "Kitsune" spell or trap cards from your deck to the graveyard, then for each card sent to the graveyard by this effect reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 600 points._

* * *

Chazz questioned in disbelief "A level 7 Fusion Monster with only no attack, and defense points?"

"And when she's summoned I can send three Kitsune cards from my deck to my Graveyard, and for each one sent that way, your monsters attack points lower by 600." Kitsuna smirked.

Frisk said, "Hey wait. Papyrus has 1600 attack points. And their now reduce to zero!" Papyrus glowed red. **(ATK: 1600 - 600 - 600 - 600 = 0)** "Now that's over, Toy Emperor will attack that zombie!" Kitsuna cried.

 _ **"Yes my Lady!"**_

Toy Emperor charged eager to win this for his master. _'Thanks for the Trap, Zigfried!'_ Frisk thought, before she said "I reveal my Trap!" Her card opened to reveal Wotan's Judgment.

* * *

 _Wotan's Judgment_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a monster is selected as an attack target. Switch the top card of your Deck with a Spell Card in your hand, then shuffle your Deck to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"What the?" Kitsuna asked never seen that trap before.

"It is called Wotan's Judgment. With it I can switch the top card of my deck with a spell card, shuffle my deck, and then negate the attack, and end the battle phase!" Frisk said, revealing Uniting the Six Human Souls, as she drew her top card, and then shuffle as Toy Emperor's attack was halted.

Kitsuna growled a little, as she said "Fine. You caught yourself a break. I play the spell Kitsune Gift!"

* * *

 _Kitsune Gift_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon I "Kitsune" monster to your opponent's side of the field. You can't summon other monsters the turn you play this card._

* * *

"What this does is allow me to gift you a Kitsune! And I chose Thousand Year Kitsune!" Kitsuna cried, as a gray Kitsune appeared on Frisk's field.

* * *

 _Thousand Year Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 700_

 _If this card is face-up on your field "Kitsune" spell and trap cards cannot be negated but you aren't allowed to play non-"Kitsune" spell or trap cards._

* * *

"What's so special about him?" Frisk asked her.

Kitsuna explained "Well for one, all Kitsune spells, and traps can't be negated. But also as long as he is on your field, you are not allowed to play any non-Kitsune spells or Traps." Kitsuna smirked, shocking everyone. Thousand Year looked at Frisk, and smirked **_"Sorry sweetheart!"_**

"This is getting worse by the minute!" Syrus cried shocked. Zane in his Obelisk Blue clothes said "Yes, Frisk must find a way to destroy that Kitsune on her field." "She can't use it to attack Toy Emperor, she will lose." Aster mentioned.

Marek added "It will only be a stalemate if she attacks that Crimson Fox." "And Kitsuna will place her next monster in defense mode." John finished. Sara added "And without her spells or traps, it's hopeless to try to destroy it with effects." "That is so not cool." Belowski grumbled finding this un-fair.

Bella said "That is certainly a lock-down strategy." "And with Toy Emperor embedded with both Mask of the Kitsune, and Kitsune's Gem, Kitsuna will have no trouble attacking without harming Thousand Year Kitsune." Alton mentioned.

"She sure is an excellent strategist." Lucy mentioned impressed, with David and Scotty nodding in agreement.

"And I place a face-down, and it's your turn." Kitsuna smirked.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk gritting her teeth thought _'How I'm I suppose to Duel like this? Thanks to her I can't use my spells, or traps!'_ She drew as she saw it was Jinzo. "Well Jinzo you ready for a second wind, and for your new form?" Frisk asked her spirit partner.

Jinzo nodded on the card. "Okay. Kitsuna I figured out the flaw on your move!" Kitsuna made a confused growl, as Frisk explained, "You never said anything about Thousand Year Kitsune, preventing me from summoning non-Kitsune monsters." Kitsuna made a shocked look, as Undyen cried "Of course it's so simple! All she has to do is tribute Thousand Year Kitsune, and then she can use her spells, and traps again!"

"And I sacrifice Thousand Year Kitsune to summon Jinzo!" Thousand Year Kitsune vanished as Kitsuna cried out "No! Not him!" Frisk's signature card appeared, and behind his mask he was smirking enjoying Kitsuna's feared expression.

* * *

 _Jinzo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap effects on the field._

* * *

Mask of the Kitsune started sparking with yellow electricity as Toy Emperor asked **_"What the?"_ ** The Gem on him shattered, as he cried **_"Odds bodkins, the gem!"_** "Please! Any monster but him!" Kitsuna cried in fear.

Frisk raise an eyebrow as she asked "What are you making such a big deal about?" "The cards I made rely heavily on trap cards. And it's biggest weakness is Jinzo." Kitsuna explained sweating a bit.

Jinzo asked in glee **_"A deck that I am it's biggest weakness? This is truly a glorius day for me. First the Cyber Art duelist, and now her Trap base deck? This is a great day!"_** "Jinzo, keep your excitement to yourself." Frisk told him.

Flowey said "Since Jinzo is out the effect of Mask of the Kitsune was negated, meaning since Kitsune's Gem can only be equip to a Kitsune monster it gets destroyed automatically."

"Now Jinzo attack Toy Emperor! Cyber Energy Shock!" Frisk cried, as Jinzo nodded before firing a pink orb from his hands destroying Toy Emperor as Kitsuna lost 300 Life Points. **(Kitsuna: 3200)**

"Now I end my turn." Frisk smirked.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1900**

 **Kitsuna: 3200**

* * *

Kitsuna 4th Turn:

Kitsuna growled, "Don't think because of that you are gonna win! Even without the traps, I can still wage a comeback!" She drew, as she said "And I'll prove it by planning this! Kitsune Spirit!" A transparent version of a fox appeared.

* * *

 _Kitsune Spirit_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you draw this card, reveal it to Special Summon it in ATK position, and have it be treated as any "Kitsune" monster._

* * *

"That there was a Special Summon, but are you up for something new?" Kitsuna asked with a smirk.

"New?" Frisk asked with a eyebrow raise. "I now tune my level 1 Kitsune Spirit, and Curse Crimson Kitsune!" "Tune?" Frisk asked as the two foxes jumped up, as Kitsune Spirit turned into three separate green rings, as Curse Crimson Kitsune passed through and turned transparent, and got vanished into energy, as 8 glowing orbs appeared, as Kitsune gone on "When their is fire, their must be cold. And with these Kitsune's service they will make into the most coldest Kitsune known to man!"

A green glowing pillar appeared behind her, as she finished "I Synchro Summon, Frozen Kitsune!" A fox that seems to have light blue fur, has a chilling aura, and appeared to have some parts of ice on her appeared howling.

* * *

 _Frozen Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 900_

 _I "Kitsune" Tuner + I or more "Kitsune" non-Tuner monsters  
_ _This card can also be Special Summoned by sacrificing one "Kitsune" Fusion Monster. While this card is face-up on the field both players must pay 400 life points to activate non-"Kitsune" spell or trap cards._

* * *

Chazz sweatdropped "All that and it has 900 attack points?" He was shoved forward, as Jaden rest his hands on his back crying "Sweetness! Where do I get a card like that!?" "Get off me slacker!" Chazz pushed out shoving Jaden back.

Frisk shocked asked "What was that?" "It is called Synchro Summoning. I have made this new summoning mechanic recently. Pretty cool huh?" Kitsuna asked. Jesse cried out "Nah, that's not cool! It's terrific!" "I agree that new summoning mechanic made this more interesting." Adrian said crossing his arms. Axel didn't say anything.

Kitsuna then said "You ready pal?" Frozen Kitsune asked her _**"Why don't you tell them about my talent?"**_ "Right I almost forgot. Whenever we want to cast a non-Kitsune spell, or trap card we have to give up 400 Life Points." Kitsuna explained her ability.

"What!?" Frisk cried.

Axel then said for once "I think I understand her deck. While it relies on Traps, it also has spells, and others for that new summoning to cause serious damage in case most of the traps didn't pull through."

"And now I also play this. Graceful Charity! And I have to give up 400 points." Frozen Kitsune charged some Ice Picks, before firing them at Kitsuna who shielded herself. **(Kitsuna: 2800)**

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

She drew three times, then discard two. "And I activate Kitsune Gem!" Everyone's eyes widen. "Frozen Kitsune get her!" Kitsuna cried, as Frozen Kitsune charged then scratch Frisk, as she lost 900 points. **(Frisk: 1000)** "And I'm not done, now I play this. Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

* * *

 _Mischief of the Time Goddess_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Skip 1 turn, to your turn's Battle Phase._

* * *

 **(Kitsuna: 2400)**

Frozen Kitsune attacked again, as Frisk lost 900 more Life Points. **(Frisk: 0100)**

"Ah no!" Blair cried.

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew determined not to lose. "Okay. I now tribute Jinzo, in order to summon his most powerful form!" Jinzo screamed, as he is engulfed in yellow lighting. "Jinzo - Lord!" Jinzo then tranformed into a yellow jacket version of himself, with a different mask, and has some tenticle like clothes on him.

* * *

 _Jinzo - Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 1 face-up "Jinzo" you control to the Graveyard. Trap Cards cannot be activated and the effects of all Trap Cards on the field are negated. Once per turn, you can destroy all face-up Trap Cards. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed by this effect._

* * *

"2-2600 attack points!?" Kitsuna asked shocked.

"That's right thanks for lowering your points. But next up I will lay a face-down, then I play Emergency Provisions!"

* * *

 _Emergency Provisions_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP_ _for each card sent to the Graveyard this way_.

* * *

"Now I tribute the face-down, to gain 1000 Life Points."

 **(Frisk: 1100)**

Then Frozen Kitsune's effect activates.

 **(Frisk: 0700)**

"Next I play the spell, Jinzo Dealt!"

* * *

 _Jinzo Dealt_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have 1 "Jinzo" in your Graveyard. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to their lowest monster's ATK. (Your choice if tied.)_

* * *

"What this does, is that since Jinzo is in the Graveyard, it deals damage to you equal to Frozen Kitsune's attack points!" Frisk said.

 **(Frisk: 0300)**

 **(Kitsuna: 1500)**

"Now Jinzo - Lord finish this duel! Cyber Plasma Surge!" Jinzo - Lord made a purple orb with his cloth like tenticles, before firing it destroying Frozen Kitsune, as Kitsuna lost 1700 Life Points, ending the duel.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0300**

 **Kitsuna: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

Everyone cheered at the amazing battle. Kitsuna said "I lost?" Frisk told her "Don't worry. I'll help you get better." Kitsuna nodded, as Viper explaind the Survival Duels to everyone surprising everyone.

* * *

 **Well that concludes it. The first chapter of this series! Tell me if ya like it. Be sure to review!**


	3. Hanging with Axel!

**Since the Fallen Children haven't had a chance to duel in my previous story I decided to allow them to duel here. So it's the Fire King player David vs the West Academy Volcanic duelist Axel Brodie! ENJOY!**

* * *

"EXPLUSION!?"

Everyone have just heard of Viper's new Bio Band system, and the cast are against it. Even Sartorius.

"You can't allow this Chancellor Sheppard! Their is no way my little girl is getting expelled because of this! Viper is only a visiting professor, and yet he is acting like he belongs here! You gotta kick him out!" Sartorius protested to Sheppard.

"Now, now Sartorius. I know this is sudden but Viper's teaching has made West Academy wonderful. And that-" "I agree with Sartorius! You need to get him outta here!" Yuzu told Sheppard also against it. Frisk is like a daughter to Yuzu a daughter who needs to stay here.

"I know you two want him out but give him a chance. He made West Academy once of the most successful schools in the district." Sheppard told them both. Sartorius, and Yuzu are still against it but they knew that Sheppard won't chance his mind. So Sartorius told him "Fine. But one word about her getting expelled, and I will duel Viper to kick him out."

"Count me in to that." Yuzu agreed nodding as they walk away. Sheppard sighed, as he thought _'Jaden, Frisk this is the only way for you two to enter the higher ranks.'_

"This is nuts! This can't happen!" David protested to the other Fallen Children.

"Yeah, that is totally unfair!" Sara agreed crossing her arms.

Scotty told them "Even if we do complain we can't change Viper's mind."

Lucy said "Yeah, but Viper needs to get out!"

"We need to deal with it." John said pushing his glasses in.

"Are you saying your cool about it!?" Alton yelled at him.

"I'm saying it's pointless to complain about it." John told Alton. Scotty agreed "Yeah, John is right. We need to calm down, and deal with it." "Your saying that because John has a powerful Esper Card that rivals ours!" Sara yelled at Scotty. Lucy agreed "Yeah, John's Esper has 5500 attack points while yours has 2800!"

"The Espers are NOT the reason! I'm saying that is because John is the smartest out of all of us!" Scotty argued, as John flipped a page on his book. Alton argued "This isn't even about smarts it's about dueling!" "And that dueling is gonna get us expelled if we get a very low score!" David agreed.

"Yeah, I don't wanna get out of here! We still gotta owe Frisk about saving us from the Gastly Shadows!" Lucy protested. Scotty told them "Well, we just need to be careful about how we duel then."

* * *

Meanwhile at Night...

Viper was seen walking to a cliff, as who was seen was Axel. "Axel. I need you to do my a favor." Viper said.

Axel nodded asking "What is it you need?"

"I heard of these 'Esper Cards', and they are held by 7 students. One of them is Frisk Kumar." Viper told him. "What's so Special about the 'Esper Cards'?" Axel asked interested.

"They are made from a dark, and incredible power made from real monsters called Espers. They are Fusion Monsters who held unbelievable powers. Ones so powerful that can destroy three islands without much effort." Viper told him. Axel asked him "So what do I need to do?" "Duel the Fire King Duelist, one of the students here named David. He is the keeper of the Esper Card, Belias the Gigas. And put up an ante. I need that Esper Card." Viper assigned as Axel nodded understanding.

* * *

"...And then I told that Obelisk 'Why don't you go get back to your Blue Barreks?' Then I laughed." Scotty explained his tale to Frisk, David, and Tyranno. Tyranno laughed, and said "Good one soldier!"

"You know you didn't have to follow us Tyranno." Frisk told Tyranno. Tyranno told him "True, but I must learn from the Sarge." "Learn what? How to feed your Dinosaur Brain?" David taunted. Scotty, and Frisk snickered as Tyranno cried "Yeah, very funny!"

"There you are."

They looked and saw Axel in front of them, and he is behind the cliff. "You are Axel Brodie right?" Frisk asked him.

"Yes, Frisk I am Axel Brodie." Axel nodded. Scotty asked him "What brings you here?" "To duel someone you might know. I am waiting. But let me ask you this, do you know a student here name David?" Axel asked him. They blinked as David looked serious "Okay, if you want to duel me you got one, Axel."

"So your David? You don't look so tough to me." Axel said. David told him "You have no pride in dueling, I'll teach you some." "Wait David, you haven't dueled in a while maybe I'll take this one." Frisk told him. Davud disagree "No Frisk. If I don't start I'll be expelled. Besides I have been waiting to duel someone like Axel since this year started." Activating his Duel Disk.

Axel activated his, as he said "Hope your ready. I show no mercy to my dueling." "Well I like it for my opponents not to go easy." David told him with a smirk.

"SO LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: EXEC_PAJA/.#Orica Extracting)**

 **David: 4000**

 **Axel: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

David 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first if you don't mind." David said, drawing his sixth card at Axel's nod.

David looked, then said "I will go with this! Fire King Avatar Barong!" Barong roared appearing.

* * *

 _Fire King Avatar Barong_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Fire King" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Fire King Avatar Barong"._

* * *

"Next I place two face-downs. That's all she wrote." David told Axel.

Axel 1st Turn:

Axel drew, as David tensed _'Here he comes.'_ "First I will play this! Blaze Accelerator!" "Uh come again?" David asked him.

What appeared was a small cannon.

* * *

 _Blaze Accelerator_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can send 1 Pyro-Type monster with 500 or less ATK from your hand to the Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to your opponent, but you cannot declare an attack during this turn if you do._

* * *

"Next I will summon, Volcanic Slicer!" On Axel's field was a rock like lizard crossing it's arms.

* * *

 _Volcanic Slicer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._

* * *

"Next by sending Volcanic Shell from my hand to the Graveyard, Blaze Accelerator's effect activates. One that gets you to lose 500 Life Points." Axel mentioned, as he slips the card in his Graveyard as the little cannon fired a stream of fire to David who took cover. **(David: 3500)** "Next by getting rid of Volcanic Slicer's attack, you lose 500 Life Points." Axel added, as the lizard fired a ball of flames form his mouth hitting David. **(David: 3000)**

"Not attacking, and already David lost 1000 Life Points." Scotty said shocked. Frisk said "By effect damage." "Now I place a face-down, and end my turn." Axel ended his turn.

* * *

 **David: 3000**

 **Axel: 4000**

* * *

David 2nd Turn:

David drew, as he said "Not attacking, and yet you already drained me of 1000 Life Points. Impressive." Axel nodded, as David said "But I will play this. Salamandra!"

* * *

 _Salamandra_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a FIRE monster. It gains 700 ATK._

* * *

"With this Barong's attack points increase by 700." David said, as Barong roared. **(ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500)** "Now then Barong sic that Slicer!" David cried, as Barong did so, as Volcanic Slicer cried out before being being sliced as Axel lost 700 Life Points. **(Axel: 3300)** "Not bad. But I play this! Volcanic Armor!"

* * *

 _Volcanic Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a Pyro-Type monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now since a Pyro-Type monster is destroyed you lose 500 Life Points." Axel explained as David grunted as the flames crept on him. **(David: 2500)**

"Now it's 1500." Tyranno growled out. "Maybe so, but I activate these trap cards, Backfire, and Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai!"

* * *

 _Backfire_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When a FIRE monster(s) you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 FIRE monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

"So now I tribute Barong here! In order to use Kurenai's effect! His original attack points goes to your Life Points!"

Flames rushed as they engulfed Axel losing 1800 Life Points. **(Axel: 1500)** "Next since Barong was destroyed by a card effect, I can activate his ability. To add a Fire King monster from my deck to my hand." David added. He searched his deck, and revealed Fire King High Avatar Garunix. "Next I will play this Field Spell. Fire King Island!"

The field was transformed into the island, with the Volcano behind David.

* * *

 _Fire King Island_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If this face-up card in the Field Zone is sent to the Graveyard or banished: Destroy all monsters you control. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Fire King Island" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● During your Main Phase: You can destroy 1 monster in your hand or you control, and if you do, add 1 "Fire King" monster from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon 1 FIRE Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"And I activate it's effect! I can only activate it's effect 1 every turn. If I don't control any monsters I can Special Summon, a Fire Winged Beast from my hand." David said.

"And I select the one I added to my hand! Fire King High Avatar Garunix!"

The Volcano erupted as what appeared was High Avatar Garunix who screeched loudly.

* * *

 _Fire King High Avatar Garunix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _During the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When you do: Destroy all other monsters on the field. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Fire King" monster from your Deck, except "Fire King High Avatar Garunix"._

* * *

"That will just end my turn Axel." David said.

Axel 2nd Turn:

Axel drew, as he said "I now send Blaze Accelerator to the Graveyard to call on Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" What appeared was a three cannon version of the machine.

* * *

 _Tri-Blaze Accelerator_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate only by sending 1 face-up "Blaze Accelerator" on your side of the field to the Graveyard. You can send 1 Pyro-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent, but you cannot declare an attack during this turn if you do._

* * *

"And now by sending a Pyro-Type to the graveyard not only does it inflict 500 points to you but one of your monsters goes along with it." Axel said. David smirked saying "Are you sure you wanna do that? The Fire King archetype focuses mainly on destroying each other."

"Very. So now by sending Volcanic Hammerer to the Graveyard, your Fire King High Avatar Garunix is gone, and you lose 500 Life Points." Axel said, as Tri-Blaze Accelerator fired a jet stream of fire that destroyed Garunix, and did some damage to David. **(David: 2000)** The effect of Backfire activates which David didn't explain, and Axel knows what it does "Since a Fire Monster you control is destroyed I lose 500 points." **(Axel: 1000)**

"And next up I activate Fire Recovery!"

* * *

 _Fire Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 FIRE monster. Select 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it._

* * *

"So by sending Volcanic Blaster from my hand to my Graveyard I can summon Volcanic Hammerer from my Graveyard."

What appeared was a big brute of a monster that has fire from his shoulders.

* * *

 _Volcanic Hammerer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "Volcanic" monsters in your Graveyard x 200. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._

* * *

"And I activate his Special ability. Once Every Turn: I can inflict 200 points to you for every Volcanic Monster in my Graveyard." Axel said. David count his fingers "5?" "Close it's 3." Axel corrected.

Volcanic Shell

Volcanic Slicer

Volcanic Blaster

That was 600. The flames from Volcanic Hammerer's act up before it enveloped David. **(David: 1400)** "Your lucky the turn I activate this effect I can't attack. I will just place a card face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **David: 1400**

 **Axel: 1000**

* * *

David 3rd Turn:

David drew, as he nodded as Fire King High Avatar Garunix made a screeching return surprising Axel. "During my stand-by phase whenever Fire King High Avatar Garunix was destroyed by a card effect I can Special Summon him back from my field." David explained.

Axel shook his head "Doesn't matter."

David looked at his hand, and thought _'I hate to do this to Axel, but he's left me no choice. I must bring my Esper Card out.'_ "I activate the spell card, Polymerization!" Axel, Scotty, and Frisk tensed.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Here it comes. David's Esper Card." Axel whispered to himself.

Scotty cried "Why is David bringing his Esper Card out!?"

"Because he can't win this without him." Frisk answered.

Tyranno asked in confusion "Esper Cards?"

"I fuse from my hand, Bonfire Colossus, True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher, and Fire King High Avatar Garunix on the field... in order to Fusion Summon, Belias the Gigas!" The ground cracked from behind David as what appeared was his Esper Card who looks like he is resting until he moved, and grabbed his spear, and raise it triggering some fire waves.

* * *

 _Belias, The Gigas_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" + 2 Fire monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When card attacks, a non-FIRE monster, inflict the destroyed monster's ATK as damage._

* * *

Axel looked surprised, and said "I knew he was strong but I didn't expect him to be that powerful."

"Now Belias attack that Hammerer!" Belias charged, as Axel cried "Not so fast kid! I got this! Volcanic Force!"

* * *

 _Volcanic Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only by sending 1 face-up "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Volcanic Doomfire" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

"So I can send Tri-Blaze Accelerator to the Graveyard, and Special Summon... Volcanic Doomfire!" Tri-Blaze Accelerator vanished, as a brute even more powerful than Volcanic Hammerer appeared roaring surprising everyone.

* * *

 _Volcanic Doomfire_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending a face-up "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" you control to the Graveyard. During your opponent's Battle Phase, your opponent must attack this monster with any Attack Position monsters they control. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect._

* * *

"Now since your still attacking. Doomfire's ability activates! One that forces your monsters to switch targets!" Axel cried.

David cried shocked "Switch targets!?"

Belias attacked Doomfire who looked angered before firing a ball from it's mouth as David defend himself losing 200 Life Points. **(David: 1200)**

"It's now over your Esper Card is done!" Axel cried feeling himself with pride.

David however said "Sorry but that's short-lived." The smoke cleared showing Belias survived as David explained "By sending a spell called Fire's Reign to the Graveyard from my hand, and paying 500 of my Life Points Belias is save from destruction." **(David: 0700)**

Axel thought _'Interesting. David is more fire-hearted than I thought. But that won't matter. On my new turn I'm done with him.'_ "Okay, Axel. Make my day!" David dared as he laid his final card face-down.

Axel 3rd Turn:

Axel drew, as he said "Now I activate Volcanic Hammerer's ability!" 600 more points were inflicted. **(David: 0100)** "David's on his last 100 points!" Scotty cried. "Now to finish this! Volcanic Doomfire end this duel!" Volcanic Doomfire fired another blast, as it hit as Axel smirked, but was surprised by Fireballs heading to him as he grunted, and kneeled.

* * *

 **David: 0050**

 **Axel: 0000**

 **David wins the duel!**

* * *

Frisk, Scotty, and Tyranno were surprised as the smoke cleared showing it was David breathing heavily, as his face-down was shown to be a Trap. "Fire Trap. It is a special trap that requires me to pay half my Life Points in order to inflict 1000 points to you."

* * *

 _Fire Trap_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack involving a FIRE monster; Pay half your Life Points, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"David did it." Scotty cheered.

David smirked, but froze when the Bio-Band on his wrist glowed, as he collapsed and Axel kneled.

"Something's... not right." Axel said feeling weak.

"DAVID!" Frisk cried, as they went to him and carried him to Nurse Fontaine's room as Axel stared off.

* * *

"Axel failed. No matter. Thanks to the Esper's power I am one step closer."

* * *

"Is he okay?"

David unconscious, and shirtless was being checked-off by Nurse Fointane who is checking his heart-beat. "I don't know. No-body has ever collasped by dueling." Nurse Fontaine mentioned.

"He did collapse right after you, and Abidos beat Anubis, Frisk." Sans added. Frisk said "This is different." "Well I need you all to go back to your dorm rooms. I need to focus." Nurse Fontaine said, as they nodded and walked out.

* * *

 **Hope you all like this one. Be sure to review!**


	4. The Battle of Water!

**This is Alton's third duel of the series, and he is against Bastion. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was day since David, and Axel's duel against each other.

The Fallen Children, (Plus Frisk) Were waiting for David to wake up. Then they heard a groan, and looked over seeing that David is waking up. "David? You okay...?" Sara asked him. They walked to his bed, as David opened his eyes, "Ugh my head."

"What got you to collapse?" Scotty asked him. David answered sitting up "I felt really weak all of a sudden." "Just after the duel?" Lucy asked him. Pharaoh walked beside Frisk, as a transparent version of Banner appeared _"_ _Oh dear, I believe this might be ancient magic."_ "Ancient Magic?" Frisk asked him confused. Banner nodded, _"Yes, Frisk. I think it must be involved with a power hungry being."_

"After Kagemaru, Pokey, Sartorius, and the Light of Destruction someone else wants to take over the world? But who?" John asked rubbing his chin. The others walked in as Jaden said "David your awake. How do you feel?" "Still weak." David answered rubbing his head. "Must be your Esper Card that got you to collapse." Bastion guessed.

Frisk shook her head saying "No Bastion that ain't it. I used Zodiark, and Alton used Famfrit many times, and that never happened to us. It must be something." "Well actually it stirred Shierly up to where she can be out of control. Must be high energy readings." Jim guessed as he rubbed his croc's head. Adrian said "You know I think it has something to do with Viper."

"What made you think of that?" Jesse asked him. Adrian said "I'm not sure but it must be the Bio-Bands. We should probably have a mock-duel to be sure, and one of us must use one of these 'Esper Cards', I kept hearing so much about." "Alton why not you take this one. You summoned Famfrit a lot, so it wouldn't be a problem to you." Frisk suggested. Alton nodded, as Bastion said "I'll join him." They nodded.

* * *

After deciding to take it in a clearing in the forest they got ready with Frisk, and Jim supporting David.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Burn it Down by Lickin Park)**

 **Alton: 4000**

 **Bastion: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alton 1st Turn:

"I'll go first." Alton said drawing a card. "I play Future Fuison!"

* * *

 _Future Fusion_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _During your 1st Standby Phase after this card's activation: Show 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send the Fusion Materials listed on it from your Main Deck to the Graveyard. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same name as the monster you showed, and target it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"So I send from my deck to the Graveyard, Atlantean Dragoons, Atlantean Attack Squad, Atlantean Heavy Infantry, Atlantean Marksman, and Atlantean Pikeman to order to summon Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud after two turns! Next I summon Spined Gillman in attack mode!" Spined Gillman appeared.

* * *

 _Spined Gillman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _All Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK._

* * *

"And his ability helps! All fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua monsters I control gains 400 attack points!" Spined Gillman powered up. **(ATK: 1300 + 400 = 1700)** "That ends my turn!" Alton ended his turn.

Bastion 1st Turn:

Bastion drew, as he cried "I summon, Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" Hydrogeddon appeared making a roar.

* * *

 _Hydrogeddon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydrogeddon" from your Deck._

* * *

"And I play Shield and Sword!" Bastion casted,

* * *

 _Shield and Sword_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters currently on the field, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Now all monsters switch their attack, and defense points until the end phase!" Bastion said.

 _Spined Gillman: **(ATK: 0 + 400 = 400) (DEF: 1300)**_

 _Hydrogeddon: **(ATK: 1000) (DEF: 1600)**_

"Now Hydrogeddon attack Spined Gillman!" Bastion cried, as Hydrogeddon fired it's muddy blast taht destroyed Spined Gillman as Alton lost 600 Life Points. **(Alton: 3400)** "Next up Hydrogeddon's effect activates! Since he destroyed a monster I can summon another from my deck!" Another Hydrogeddon appeared, as Alton stuttered "Now Hydrogeddon attack him directly!" Hydrgeddon attacked, as Alton screamed before he got hit, as he fell on his back losing 1000 Life Points. **(Alton: 2400)**

"And I will place a card face-down, and end my turn!" Bastion ended his turn.

* * *

 **Alton: 2400**

 **Bastion: 4000**

* * *

Alton 2nd Turn:

"Ouch. Poor Alton." Alexis winched.

Alton got up, as he said "That's one turn till Famfrit comes!" He drew, as he said "I play Premature Burial!"

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"By giving up 800 points, Atlantean Dragoons comes out!" Dragoons appeared, as Alton glowed red. **(Alton: 1600)**

* * *

 _Atlantean Dragoons_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _All Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Add 1 Sea Serpent-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Atlantean Dragoons"._

* * *

"Now I play the spell, Star Changer!" Alton added.

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

"Now I'll lower my Dragoon's level by 1 in order for him to be a level 3." Atlantean Dragoons glowed, as Alton said "Now his ability kicks in! All level 3, or lower Sea Serpents I control can attack directly! So Atlantean Dragoons attack Bastion directly!" Dragoons charged, as it struck Bastion who cried out losing 1800 points. **(Bastion: 2200)** "Next up, I play this! Atlantean Seal!"

* * *

 _Atlantean Seal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control 1 "Atlantean" Monster on your field; Destroy 1 card your opponent controls ten inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's level x 200._

* * *

"When it's activated, one of your monsters is gone, and you lose Life Points equal to it's level times 200!" Alton explained, as one of the Hydrogeddons exploded as Bastion grunted losing 800 points. **(Bastion: 1400)** "Then I place a face-down, and end my turn!" Alton ended his turn.

Bastion 2nd Turn:

"Not bad." Bastion drew, as he said "I play the spell, Draining Water!"

* * *

 _Draining Water_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip this card to one of your opponent's monsters. For each WATER monster you control the equip monsters loses 400 ATK._

* * *

"And I equip it to Atlantean Dragoons, and for each Water attribute monster I control your monsters loses 400 attack points!" Bastion explained. Atlantean Dragoon's glowed red. **(ATK: 1800 - 400 = 1400)** "Now Hydrogeddon attack his monster!" Hydrogeddon attacked, as Dragoons was destroyed as Alton lost 200 Life Points. **(Alton: 1400)**

"Now their both at the same Life Points!" Blair said impressed.

They nodded, as Alton cried "Is that all ya got!?"

"Don't worry because a second Hydrogeddon comes out!" Bastion answered, as the third Hydrogeddon appears, as Bastion cried "Attack Alton directly!" The Hydrogeddon fired a blast, as Alton cried "I play the trap card, Bubble Bringer!"

* * *

 _Bubble Bringer_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack directly. During your turn: You can send this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard to target 2 Level 3 or lower WATER monsters with the same name in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets. Their effects are negated._

* * *

"Thanks to this all level 4 or higher monsters can't attack anyone directly!" Hydrogeddon's blast was stopped as Bastion said "Fine! I will summon, Oxygeddon in attack mode!" Oxygeddon appeared.

* * *

 _Oxygeddon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle with a Pyro-Type monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to both players._

* * *

"And I place a face-down, and end my turn!" Bastion ended his turn.

* * *

 **Alton: 1400**

 **Bastion: 1400**

* * *

Alton 3rd Turn:

"Everything seems fine." Frisk mentioned, as everyone but Adrian agreed by nodding.

Alton drew, as he said "Been two turns! Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud come on out!" Famfrit came to the field.

* * *

 _Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4700_

 _DEF: 3450_

 _"Atlantean Heavy Infantry" + 4 "Atlantean" monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn drop a monster's ATK by half, and destroy any Fire, or Pyro-Type monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Pay half this card's ATK to attack twice._

* * *

"There's his Esper Cards!" Chazz cheered.

Jaden then said "Now we get to see what happens when one with an Esper card duels."

"Famfrit destroy Oxygeddon!" Alrton ordered as Famfrit fired a tough jet of water from his jug, before Bastion cried "I activate my trap!"

* * *

 _Amorphous Barrier_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control 3 or more monsters. Negate the attack._

* * *

"With Amorphous Barrier your attack is negated!" Bastion cried.

"That's cool! I can just cut Famfrit's strength in half to get him to attack one more time!" Alton played, as Famfrit glowed red. **(ATK: 4700 - 2650 = 2650)** "Let's try this again attack, Oxygeddon!" Famfrit attacked, as it landed a successful blast as Bastion lost 850 Life Points. **(Bastion: 0550)**

"That will end my turn!" Alton ended his turn.

Bastion 3rd Turn:

Bastion drew, as he said "I summon another Oxygeddon in attack mode!" Another Oxygeddon appeared. "Then I play the Spell Card, Bonding - H2O!"

* * *

 _Bonding - H2O_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 2 "Hydrogeddons" and 1 "Oxygeddon". Special Summon 1 "Water Dragon" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I tribute my three monsters to summon the almight Water Dragon!" What appeared was Bastion's signature card hissing.

* * *

 _Water Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Bonding - H2O". While this card is face-up on the field, the ATK of FIRE monsters and Pyro-Type monsters become 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 2 "Hydrogeddon"s and 1 "Oxygeddon" from your Graveyard._

* * *

Alton stepped back seeing Water Dragon is more powerful than Famfrit "Now Water Dragon attack that Famfrit! Water Surge Blast!" Water Dragon fired a blast that destroyed Famfrit as Alton lost 150 Life Points. **(Alton: 1250)** "That will end my turn!" Bastion said seeing he has Alton in a corner.

* * *

 **Alton: 1250**

 **Bastion: 0550**

* * *

Alton 4th Turn:

Alton drew, as he thinks even if he doesn't summon anything Bubble Bringer will protect him.

"By the look on Alton's face I don't think he has anything to protect himself." Syrus mentioned, as everyone nodded.

Alton growled, and said "I end my turn."

Bastion 4th Turn:

Bastion drew, as he said "I activate, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Now I will destroy Bubble Bringer!"

The cyclone destroyed Bubble Bringer as Alton cried out "Oh no! I'm completely defenseless!" "It was an honor dueling you. Water Dragon finish him off!" Bastion cried, as Water Dragon fired a blast as Alton cried out while screaming "I never knew Water Stings!"

* * *

 **Alton: 0000**

 **Bastion: 0550**

 **Bastion wins the Duel!**

* * *

Alton landed on his back as Bastion smirked only to be caught off-guard when he saw his Bio-Band is glowing, and felt weak all of a sudden as Alton felt the same, after it Bastion kneel as Frisk ran over, "Bastion! What is it!?" "It appears that Adrian's theory is correct it was the work of the Bio-Bands." Bastion said helding up his still glowing band before it stopped glowing.

"So why does Viper want to make us weak!?" Jaden cried.

Frisk said "I don't know but but can't be good. We need to report it to Chancellor Sheppard!" They nodded, but Adrian said "Or we can try to stop Viper on our own." That made them think.

* * *

 **Hope you like seeing those two duel! Be sure to review!**


	5. Warriors vs Dinosaurs!

**Now it's Sara's turn! ENJOY!**

* * *

Since they figured out that it was the work of Viper's Bio Bands they need to confront him. But they need to do so fast because if this continues the students will be drained of energy. And they need to avoid dueling too much as well to prevent their dueling energy from being sucked by the Bio Band system. They also decided to keep the Epser Cards from being used until it's necessary.

Following Jim they are walking to where the energy is taking them. Somehow it is effecting Tyranno as well as he tackled Sara who screamed full of fear. "Tyranno! Your scaring Sara!" Scotty cried shocked, as Jesse, and Jaden pulled him off her as she ran, and hid behind Toriel sobbing.

Frisk yelled at him "What is wrong with you!?" "The waves are unequally balanced. We must be close, and it's driving Shirley nuts." Jim mentioned as he covered his croc's eyes. Adrian then asked "Hey didn't you explain that Hassleberry has DNA of a Dinosaur?" "Yeah! Ever since his accident." Syrus nodded, as Tyranno struggled in their grasp.

"Attack, Warrior Esper!" Tyranno cried out as Sara hid further. David cried "He wants to face Sara's Esper!"

"Maybe if my calculations are correct a duel between him, and Sara will calm him down." John summarized, pushing his glasses in.

"A duel?" Alton asked. Then Tyranno broke out as he activated his Duel Disk. "Sara your the only one that can snap him out of it. Do it!" Lucy told her. Sara whimpered "b-But what if I bring Hashmal out?" "Don't worry. It's only one time!" Frisk told her. Sara nodded, as she activated her Duel Disk.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Esper by FF12)**

 **Sara: 4000**

 **Tyranno: 4000**

 **Let the Duel begin!**

* * *

Tyranno 1st Turn:

"Dino man goes first!" Tyranno growled as Sara nodded full freight as Tyranno drew "Play Gilasaurus!" Gilasaurus appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gilasaurus_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If Summoned this way: Activate this effect; your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their Graveyard._

* * *

"Now Dino friend go bye-bye!" Tyranno growled as Gilasaurus vanished as Dark Driceratops appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Driceratops_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"He sacrifice Gilasaurus, and use it to bring out Dark Driceratops!" Syrus cried shocked.

Tyranno growled as he placed a face-down, and glared at Sara who can tell that it's her turn now.

Sara 1st Turn:

Sara drew, as she looked seeing it was Polymerization. She gasped as she thought _'They told me I can't use Hashmal too much. Since Hashmal is a Warrior Esper it will drain a lot of my energy.'_ She looked at her hand, as she said "Okay let's start. First up I play this spell card! Hand Destruction!"

* * *

 _Hand Destruction_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the Graveyard, then draws 2 cards._

* * *

"We send two cards from our hands to our Graveyard." Sara explained as she discarded Necro Gardna, and Ritual Raven. Tyranno discarded two, as they draw two new cards. "Next I play this! Gaia, the Mid-Knight Sun!" What appeared was a Sliver armored knight, and riding a Dark Horse with two lances appeared.

* * *

 _Gaia, the Mid-Knight Sun_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can only use each effect of "Gaia, the Mid-Knight Sun" once per turn._  
 _● You can Tribute 1 other LIGHT monster you control; add 1 Level 4 DARK Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, then send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._  
 _● You can banish 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK, until the end of your opponent's turn._

* * *

"Next I play this equip spell to Gaia. Sword of Dragon's Soul!" Sara cried, as the two lances were replaced by a spiked sword glowing with a gold aura.

* * *

 _Sword of Dragon's Soul_

 _Equip-Spell Card_

 _This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-Type monster. A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 700 points. A Dragon-Type monster that battles with the monster equipped with this card is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

"With this Gaia's attack points gets a 700 point boost." Sara mentioned as Gaia glowed. **(ATK: 1600 + 700 = 2300)**

"That's still not enough." Jesse mentioned.

"I know. I activate one of Gaia's special abilities! By banishing a Dark attribute monster in my graveyard like Ritual Raven, one of his monsters attack points are lowered by 500!" Dark Driceratops' glowed red. **(ATK: 2400 - 500 = 1900)**

"So how many points is that?" Jaden asked his he count his fingers. Aster answered "Only a measly 400 points." "Not at all! Whenever I attack I can activate this! Ego Boost!" Sara cried.

* * *

 _Ego Boost_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"So now instead of 400 it's 1400!" Marek cried not impressed by that move. **(ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**

Gaia slashed Dark Dreceritops in half as Tyranno grunted not happy. **(Tyranno: 2600)**

"Now I place this face-down, and end my turn." Sara said ending her turn.

 **(ATK: 3300 - 1000 = 2300)**

* * *

 **Sara: 4000**

 **Tyranno: 2600**

* * *

Tyranno 2nd Turn:

Tyranno drew, as he said "Here comes Babycerasarus!" A baby dinosaur in a opened egg appeared.

* * *

 _Babycerasarus_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If this card is destroyed by an effect and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from your Deck and Special Summon it._

* * *

"Next I activate my Jurassic World, Field Spell!" Tyranno added, as the field is enveloped in his field spell.

* * *

 _Jurassic World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All Dinosaur-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF._

* * *

Babycerasarus growled as it gained the boost.

 **(ATK: 500 + 300 = 800) (DEF: 500 + 300 = 800)**

"Now I activate this trap card! Volcanic Eruption!" Tyranno cried.

* * *

 _Volcanic Eruption_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only during your End Phase while "Jurassic World" is on your side of the field. Destroy all cards on the field._

* * *

"This here destroys all cards on the field. while Jurassic World is on the field!" Tyranno cried smirking as Sara gasped.

The Volcano came alive as it destroyed every card on the field, as Sara's face-down was revealed.

* * *

 _Warrior Defense_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a Warrior-Type monster you control has been destroyed, lower the ATK of one monster your opponent controls by the ATK of the Warrior-Type's ATK. On this turn, neither monster will be destroyed in battle._

* * *

"Next since Babycerasarus was sent to the Graveyard by an effect I can call on another of my troops. So Sabersaurus report for duty!" As a Dinosaur that has red armor. and quite a temper appears.

* * *

 _Sabersaurus_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This normally gentle dinosaur enjoys relaxing in its nest in the prairies. If it becomes angered, it turns terribly ferocious._

* * *

Sara 2nd Turn:

Sara drew since the Trap activated on Tyranno's end phase, as she said "I activate Fissure!"

* * *

 _Fissure_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with the lowest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)_

* * *

"This destroys you weakest troop!" Sara said, as Sabersaurus was pulled to the ground. "Hey!" Tyranno cried angered. "Next I'll play Aeris!" A soldier with a spear appeared.

* * *

 _Aeris_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An earth warrior that has a rare quality about its style. It prefers to fight with weapons rather than spells._

* * *

"Now Aeris attack him now!" Aeris attacked with it's spear as Tyrrano grunted losing 1800 points. **(Tyranno: 0800)**

"That ends my turn." Sara ended her turn.

* * *

 **Sara: 4000**

 **Tyranno: 0800**

* * *

Tyranno 3rd Turn:

Tyranno drew as he said "Dyna Base Reporting for duty!" A tank appeared behind Tyranno.

* * *

 _Dyna Base_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Tribute this face-up card and 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand to Special Summon 1 "Dyna Tank" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"Now I summon my Ultimate Tyranno card. And I will sacrifice the two to summon my Dyna Tank!" Tyranno cried, as a cyborg version of Ultimate Tyranno appeared.

* * *

 _Dyna Tank_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Dyna Base" + 1 Dinosaur-Type monster_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dyna Base". A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card's original ATK becomes equal to the original ATK of the Dinosaur-Type monster used in this card's Fusion Summon. If this card is targeted by an opponent's card effect, switch the target to an appropriate monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"As for my Tank's strength he gains the attack points of my Ultimate Tyranno." Tyranno added smirking.

 **(ATK: ? + 3000 = 3000)**

"Next up I play this. Dyno Feed!" Tyranno cried.

* * *

 _Dyno Feed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play 1 Dinosaur-Type monster in your Graveyard; Lower the ATK of one monster your opponent's monster by the ATK of the Removed from play monster._

* * *

"This removes Ultimate Tyranno from play, and in addition one of your soldier's loses attack points equal to the attack points of the monster I removed from play!" Tyranno smirked.

Sara cried "It what!?" Aeris glowed red. **(ATK: 1800 - 3000 = 0)**

"Now Dyna Tank that's your cue Full Assault!" Tyranno cried, as Dyna Tank fired a blast destroying Aeris as Sara lost 3000 points. **(Sara: 1000)** "That ends my turn!" Tyranno smirked.

Sara 3rd Turn:

Sara drew, as she thought _'He's got me no choice. Sorry guys.'_ "I activate Polymerization!" Sara cried.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"So I fuse Battiln' Boxer Rib Gardna, with Silent Swordsman LV3, Black Luster Soldier, and Zubaba Knight to Fusion Summon, Hashmal, Bringer of Order!" Her Warrior Esper appeared yelling out proudly.

* * *

 _Hahmal, Bringer of Order_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3450_

 _"Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna" + Three Warrior Monsters_

 _Must be fusion summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Warrior-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster it gains 500 ATK points, and it can't be destroyed by Card Effects, When this card is destroyed, either sacrifice a monster, or pay 1500 Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

"Whoa! That's one heck of a Warrior!" Jesse cried excited seeing Hashmal.

"Next I equip Hashmal with Assault Armor!" Sara cried.

* * *

 _Assault Armor_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster that is the only monster you control. It gains 100 ATK. During your Main Phase 1, you can send this equipped card to the Graveyard to allow the equipped monster to attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Now Hashmal gains a 100 point boost!" Hashmal glowed.

 **(ATK: 3500 + 100 = 3600)**

"Now destroy that Dyna Tank!" Sara cried as HAshmal punched Dyna Tank with it's gauntlet hand destroying him as Tyranno lost 600 points. **(Tyranno: 0200)** "Don't rest because of two things. One since Hashmal destroyed a monster he gets a 500 point boost!" Hashmal glowed again. **(ATK: 3600 + 500 = 4100)** "Next by getting rid of Assault Armor Hasmal can make a second attack!" Sara cried.

"Wait what did you say!?" Tyranno cried shocked. **(ATK: 4100 - 100 = 4000)**

"Hashmal finish him!" Sara cried as Hashmal punched Tyranno who cried out losing 4000 points ending the duel.

* * *

 **Sara: 1000**

 **Tyranno: 0000**

 **Sara wins the duel!**

* * *

Sara breath before the Bio Band's effect took Sara as she said "That outta... calm him down." Frisk took her, as she said "Let's go. We can't wait for Tyranno to recover." They nodded, as Jesse, and Jaden took Tyranno as they continue to walk down the path.

* * *

 **That's Sara's time to shine! Let's see who goes next! Be sure to review!**


	6. Yuzu's Rematch!

**This is Yuzu's long awaited re-match with Frisk. The other Fallen Children will earn their chance to duel soon. Befor Viper let's see what Frisk has gotten against Yuzu ever since their first Duel! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was late at night. The gang still haven't found where Viper is hiding out but they are looking, and they kept calming Tyranno down in case he goes wild.

Yuzu was noticing the tiredness of a lot of Duelists because of the Bio Band system, as she wants for Frisk not to suffer through it. Ever since their duel Yuzu acts like a mother for her, something Frisk hasn't had since she was 5. Frisk told her about it.

* * *

 _"Hey Frisk?" Frisk looked at Yuzu. It was only half of Summer Vacation, and Sartorius is starting to blend in so she doesn't want him hearing her talk with Frisk._

 _"Yes, Miss Yuzu?" Frisk asked her. Yuzu asked her "Where's your mother?" Frisk widen her eyes before asking "Wh-Why do you want to know?"_

 _"I notice Sartorius isn't calling your mother so I have to find out. Ever since our duel you've been like the daughter I never had with my husband, who is now deceased." Yuzu told her. Frisk's eyes water slightly as she answered "She's... she's dead." "She's de...!? Oh no, what happened?" Yuzu asked as she hugged Frisk, who hugged her back. "It was horrible. She died in a card accident. She was driving on her way to work until she hit a Drunk Driver, and wasn't able to make it." Frisk cried, as she buried her face deep in Yuzu's coat._

 _Yuzu was shocked about it as she asked "What's she like?"_

 _Frisk sniffed as she said "Her name was Rebecca Hawkins. She is always such a proud duelist, and competed in Mr. Kaiba's PC Grand Champion Tournament when she was young, and dueled Leon. In fact I inheriteted some of her cards. She told me I am always a champion before she died." Yuzu listened to that story before she made a solem promise..._

 _..."I will always protect you Frisk."_

* * *

With the Bio Band system she must do something about it. She would rather get fired than seeing Frisk suffer. She marched in Viper's office, and barge in startling him as he looked over from his shoulder.

"Well well, Crowler's younger sister. What made you come here, and disturbed me from my work?" Viper asked her a bit impressed by her bold actions.

"I want you to get out of this school." Yuzu told him with a cold voice.

Viper chuckled, as he continued his work saying "Tell me Yuzu, did Chancellor Sheppard told you to give me that news?"

"No. I done it on my own." Yuzu told him.

Viper looked at her, as he said "I wonder... What made you wanting to get me out. Don't answer. Your concerned about the students. I done this to West Academy, and it made it a wild success." "Success to you, but to me I see tired students who are pushed around by your teachings!" Yuzu protested.

"So you think I am bullying?" Viper asked her.

Yuzu answered, "Bullying is such a strong word, I would say... trying to put them in a coma."

Viper started chuckling, as he said "Take a hike."

"Don't you 'take a hike' me!" Yuzu cried offended. Viper told her "I am more stronger than you." "Here we go again the whole 'Girls are weaker than Guys' well guess what pal, we are stronger than you'll ever be!" Yuzu told him angry. He was starting to get on her nerves.

"Hehehe." Viper could see that Yuzu has a lot of fire in her. He could used that to his advantage.

 _"Put her up."_ Viper listened to the voice in his head as it said _"Put her up against Frisk."_

Viper chuckled liking that idea, as he said "I have a solution. Why not you duel?" Yuzu raised an eyebrow. "If you win I will leave, but if you lose you will leave me alone." Viper said as he stood up.

Yuzu asked "So if I beat you than you'll take out your Bio Band system?" "Not me, but someone who is one of the best duelists here. And yes I will dispatch of the Bio Band system if you win." Viper smirked. Yuzu frowned, as she asked "Who is the duelist?"

* * *

"Still nothing."

The Gang have been looking for the source for hours but they still haven't find it. It was like it was hidden or something, and it's starting to anger them. "Jim are you sure your device works?" Alexis asked, as Jim pound on the device with his hand for a little bit. Jim said "It's old but still works."

After one more hit the device started beeping like crazy, as Jim gasped seeing the place where's it's pointing at. Everyone ran to where the signal is at as they stopped in front of what looks like a Abandoned Building. "What's this mates?" Jim asked surprised.

"It's Professor Banner's lab... it was shut down right after the Shadow Rider incident." Jaden was the one who answered that. Frisk added "It hasn't been the same since. Why would the energy be located here?"

"Frisk there you are."

They looked as they saw it was Yuzu with a serious look.

"Miss Yuzu? What is it you need me for?" Frisk asked her. Yuzu told her "Frisk you must understand. I talked to Viper earlier."

That shocked them as Syrus asked "What made you wanting to talk to him!?" "This Bio Band system is concerning me, and I know the only way to get rid of it was by defeating you, in a duel Frisk." Yuzu told them.

"So you, and Viper held an agreement?" Chazz asked her, as she nodded.

Bastion said "So he agrees to shut down the Bio Band system if you win?" "Yes that's right. He also said if you win only then will you, and Jaden face him." Yuzu nodded. Frisk asked "Yuzu what made you wanting to do this? You could be fired, and your one of the best professors here."

"You are like a daughter to me ever since we dueled Frisk. Me, and... Banner never had one." Yuzu said looking down, shocking everyone. They never suspected that it was Banner who was her husband, and that made Papyrus feel guilty since he was the one who beat him in that Shadow Game.

"So you... wanted to do this so the Bio Band system won't make me suffer?" Frisk asked her. Yuzu nodded saying yes. Frisk said "Yuzu... I'm sorry but we need to confront why Viper is stealing Duel Energy, and if I have to beat you so be it!"

They both activated their Duel Disks, as they Yuzu added "I added some new cards in my deck since our last deal curtosy of Bakura."

"NOW LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Them: New Divide by Lickin Park)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Like our last duel I go first!" Frisk drew, as she said "I will summon, Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus in attack mode!" Papyrus appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I place a face-down, and it's your turn." Frisk said.

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu drew, as she said "I play the Spell Card, Spell Absorption!"

* * *

 _Spell Absorption_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Each time a Spell Card is activated, gain 500 Life Points immediately after it resolves._

* * *

"So now each time I spell card is played, I gain 500 Life Points after it resolves." Yuzu explained. Frisk grumbled "That's gonna be a problem." "Next I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode." The doll owned by Jinzo appeared.

* * *

 _Malice Doll of Demise_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _During your next Standby Phase after this card was sent from the field to the Graveyard by the effect of a Continuous Spell Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I play the spell, Fiend Infection!" Yuzu cried.

* * *

 _Fiend Infection_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When you, and your opponent has a monster discard all of copies of the monster on the field from both your Decks._

* * *

The effect of Spell Absorption activated. **(Yuzu: 4500)**

"Now all monsters that has the same name as the ones on our field from our deck is sent to the Graveyard." Yuzu said, as Frisk, and Yuzu discarded the exact copies in the Grave.

"I don't get it why would she do that?" Blair asked confused. Syrus guessed "Maybe to gain more Life Points?" "No Syrus. if I know Yuzu I know when she has a plan." Zane disagreed shaking his head.

"Next I activate the Equip Spell card, Phalanx Pike to Malice Doll!" Malice Doll's axe was replaced by a lance.

* * *

 _Phalanx Pike_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 900 ATK for each card in either Graveyard that has the same name it does._

* * *

"Thanks to this, the Equip monster gains 900 points for the same name as him for our Graveyards." Yuzu explained, as she glowed blue. **(Yuzu: 5000)** Malice Doll glowed in a bad way **(ATK: 1600 + 900 + 900 = 3400)** "3400 just like that!" Jaden cried shocked.

"Now sic him Malice Doll!" Yuzu cried, as Malice Doll threw his new spear that hit Papyrus dead on as Frisk grunted losing 1800 Life Points. **(Frisk: 2200)** "Now I place a face-down, and that will end my turn." Yuzu ended her turn. No-body noticed that Adrian sneaked out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Viper was watching their duel, as he smirked.

 _"The duel is coming along well I see?"_ Viper looked and saw a large orange mass in a tube as it showed a magenta eye, as Viper nodded "Yes. Yuzu made a move that nearly drained half of Frisk's Life Points. But knowing Frisk she will come out on top." Viper told the mass. The mass chuckled, _"Yes, and I will make Jaden pay for what he did to me years ago. He's all grown up."_

Viper looked at the screen where Jaden is, as he started to laugh eviliy as what was behind some boxes was Adrian spying.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2200**

 **Yuzu: 5000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

"Not only did Miss Yuzu lowered Frisk's points but she also gain some from Spell Absorption!" Syrus cried shocked.

Bastion said "I see, Miss Yuzu had grown stronger for her second match with Frisk. Miss Yuzu is not likely a person to get beaten." "Being the sister of Crowler that is." Zane nodded in agreement.

Frisk drew, as she saw it was Chaos Necromacer. _'_ _Mom.'_ Frisk thought with anguished in her mind.

* * *

 _"Frisk!"_

 _A 4 year old Frisk looked behind her seeing a woman that has long blonde hair, has on a nice white dress, and glasses on was walking to her. "Mommy!" Frisk cried, as she ran to greet her, as Rebecca chuckled, as Sartorius walked around, as he said "Ah Rebecca my dear your home." Rebecca looked over, and said "Yes I am, my husband." They hugged, as Frisk joined them._

 _"Frisk I got a gift for you." Rebecca pulled a card out as she presented it to Frisk as she saw it was Chaos Necromancer. "Whoa!" Frisk admired, as Rebecca explained "This is one of my best cards, Chaos Necromancer. I am giving him to you so he would help you win your duels. Take good care of him." Frisk nodded, as she take it, and hugged it causing her parents to chuckled._

* * *

 _'Mom, I will use this card to win this duel!'_ Frisk thought, as her SOUL was filled with determination.

"I play the Trap, Needlebug Nest!"

* * *

 _Needlebug Nest_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"What the...? When did you have that Trap?" Yuzu asked surprised she never seen a Trap like that.

"I told you from before I inherited mom's cards! And Needlebug Nest is one of them!" Frisk cried. She looked at the top ten, and revealed them to be:

Royal Guard Trickster, Doggo

Ojama Trio

Asgore, King of Monsters

Blue-Eyes White Dragon

Marie the Fallen One

"And Marie the Fallen One is another of her cards. And with her in my Graveyard during each of my Stand-By Phases I gain 200 Life Points." Frisk explained, as she placd the five cards in her Graveyard slot.

"Next I play the Spell, Banishment!"

* * *

 _Banishment_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play two monsters in your opponent's Graveyard._

* * *

"This allows me to Remove two monsters in your Graveyard from play!" Frisk explained.

Yuzu growled as her two Malice Dolls were slid out of her Graveyard Slot, as she pocketed them as she gain 500 points from Spell Absorption. **(Yuzu: 5500)** With the two Malice Dolls in Yuzu's Graveyard gone Malice Doll on the field lost it's boost. **(ATK: 3400 - 900 - 900 = 1600)**

"Next I play the spell, Dark Tribe!" Frisk activated.

* * *

 _Dark Tribe_

 _Norma Spell Card_

 _Activate only if their are no monsters on your field; Send 3 DARK monsters to your Graveyard, then draw two cards._

* * *

"I send three dark monsters to my Graveyard, and draw two cards." Frisk explained, as she send Sans the Skeleton, Sans the Reaper, and Royal Guard General - Greater to the Graveyard, as Yuzu build more points. **(Yuzu: 6000)** "She kept raising Yuzu's points!" Jesse cried worried.

"Next, I summon Chaos Necromancer in attack mode!" Chaos Necromancer appeared.

* * *

 _Chaos Necromaner_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The ATK of this card is the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard x 300._

* * *

"And with 8 monsters in my Graveyard that's 2400 points!" Frisk cried, as Chaos Necromancer powered up.

 **(ATK: 0 + 300 x 8 = 2400)**

"Now Chaos Necromancer attack Malice Doll!" Chaos Necromancer attacked, as Yuzu lost 800 points. **(Yuzu: 5200)** "Next up, I activate Fiend's Field!"

* * *

 _Fiend's Field_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard two monsters in your deck, to attack again._

* * *

"By discarding two monsters from my deck, my Necromancer makes a Second Attack." Frisk said.

 **(Yuzu: 5700)**

 **(ATK: 2400 + 300 x 2 = 3000)**

"Now Chaos Necromancer attack her directly!" Frisk cried, as Chaos Necromancer attacked again as Yuzu grunted, then cried out. **(Yuzu: 2700)**

"I place a card face-down, and it's your turn." Frisk said determined.

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

Yuzu drew, as she played "I activate Black Illusion Ritual!"

* * *

 _Black Illusion Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Relinquished". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 1 or more._

* * *

"And by tributing, Despair from the Dark, Relinquished comes out." Yuzu played, as her signature comes in all his spellcasting glory, as Frisk grunted.

* * *

 _Relinquished_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Illusion Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Well, well Relinquished. We meet again." Frisk told her opponent's monster.

"Now I use his ability, and snatch Chaos Necromancer from your control!" Yuzu cried, as Relinquished absorbed Chaos Necromancer, "Nice try! I play this Torrential Tribute!"

* * *

 _Torrential Tribute_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When a monster(s) is Summoned: Destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

"Now all monsters on the field are, destroyed since you summoned a monster!" Frisk cried, as Yuzu widen her eyes.

Relinquished gone away a blitz of crystals as Frisk added, "Next I activate the spell card, Retro Damage!"

* * *

 _Retro Damage_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Inflict damage to both players to half the ATK of a monster destroyed on your field by an effect. Spells cannot be activated when this effect is used._

* * *

"This inflict us with half the attack points of Chaos Necromancer, and your Spell Absorption can't activate to this!" Frisk cried, as they both cried out losing 1500 Life Points. **(Frisk: 0700) (Yuzu: 1200)**

"Frisk..."

"Yuzu..."

They both got up, as Yuzu started tearing up catching them off-guard, "Yuzu why are you crying?" Frisk asked her.

Yuzu turned her head away as she answered "I can't beat you! I can't help you from the Bio Band system!" "What are you going on about?" Sans asked her.

"Frisk, I love you like a daughter ever since we dueled! I wanted to keep you safe, ever since I heard of your mother's death! I want to keep you safe ever since, and I don't want you to suffer under the use of the Bio Bands! But thanks to me being weak I can't!" Yuzu teared up, as she got down on all fours.

* * *

 _"Haha look at her. Sobbing over that."_ The mass chuckled.

Viper actually looks sympathic at Yuzu's speech, as Adrian looked shocked at the news.

* * *

The others looked surprised at Yuzu's speech.

"This is what this is about?" Frisk asked in a soft tone.

Yuzu nodded, as she said "Yes, me, and Banner never had a daughter! I love you like you were my, and Banner's child! I failed you, I can't keep you safe!"

Frisk shook her head, and "Yes you can." Yuzu looked at her, as Frisk said "You've done more than enough good deeds for me already. But you can't keep me safe forever. Sometimes I have to go, and fight dangerous enemies. Remember Don Zaloog, and Raven those two would never been stopped if it wasn't for you. Everyone looks up to you, now get you game on, and let's finish this duel!"

The others started cheering, as Yuzu smiled before getting up, as she said "Well I activate, Monster Reincarnation!"

* * *

 _Monster Reincarnation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Now I send Vampire Lady, from my hand to the Graveyard to add Relinquished back to my hand!" Yuzu explained, as she send Vampire Lady to the graveyard, as Relinquished slid out of her Graveyard Slot, as Yuzu added it back to her hand, as she gained 500 points. **(Yuzu: 1700)**

"Next I activate, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 **(Yuzu: 2200)**

"So I fuse, Thousand-Eyes Idol, and Relinquished together, in order to create the Thousand-Eyes Restrict!" Yuzu cried, as the two fused into a creature that looks like Relinquished but has a lot of eyes.

* * *

 _Thousand-Eyes Restrict_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Relinquished" + "Thousand-Eyes Idol"_  
 _Other monsters on the field cannot change their battle positions or attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead._

* * *

"This behemoth is more than enough, I end my turn with a face-down!" Yuzu cried.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0700**

 **Yuzu: 2200**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "Time to get serious. I play Double Fusion!"

* * *

 _Double Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to theGraveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a FusionMonster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can use this effect up to 2 times this turn._

* * *

"By paying 500 of my Life Points, I can Fusion Summon twice this turn! So I will fuse Asgore, king of Monsters, with Flowey the Flower in order to create, Asriel Dreemurr!" Frisk cried, as she gave up 500 points. **(Frisk: 0200) (Yuzu: 2700)** Asriel appeared.

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Flowey the Flower" + "Asgore, King of Monsters"_

 _This card must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If this card destroys a monster, draw one card. If this card would be destroyed remove 1 card in your hand from play instead._

* * *

"And thanks to Double Fusion I can fuse him, with the Photoshop Flowey in my hand for Angel of Death, Asriel!" Frisk cried, as Asriel transformed into his angel mode roaring all the way.

* * *

 _Angel of Death, Asriel_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4300_

 _"Asriel Dreemurr" + "Photoshop Flowey"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn, discard one Spell/Trap card on the field, to destroy one card your opponent controls. or select one card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If you do this effect select one monster your opponent controls half it's ATK, until end of turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect Special Summon 1 "Asriel Dreemurr", and 1 "Photoshop Flowey" from your Graveyard ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"Now Asriel destroy that Thousand-Eyes Restrict!" Asriel fired a blast that destroyed it as Yuzu smiled, as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0200**

 **Yuzu: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

The Bio-Bands sucked their strength as they kneeled. Yuzu, and Frisk laughed as everyone agreed by laughing with them.

* * *

 **That was it the re-match. Next chapter is Jaden, and Frisk's match against Viper! Be sure to review!**


	7. Viper Confrontation!

**It is time for Viper to face our two protagonists! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _"Well, well. I knew she would fail."_ The mass said in the tank.

Viper nodded, "Yes. Is there anything else?" _"Go, and face them, and make sure Jaden suffers for what he has done to me."_ The mass said, as Viper nodded, and walked out.

Adrian got out of his hiding spot, and attempted to check what Viper was planing until he was suddenly smacked into the wall, by the mass's pscyhic moves, as it asked _"And where do you think your going?"_

* * *

They ran as Jesse, and Jaden looked around before they heard solid footsteps, and looked seeing Viper.

"Well well. I was looking for you, and Frisk. Jaden." Viper told them. Frisk cried "The game is up, Viper! Your Bio Band system is sucking the energy out of people! You have to stop this!" "Why should I? I am doing this for one simple goal. And since Yuzu failed to beat you, it will be staying. After all once I defeat both you, and Jaden my mission will be complete." Viper smirked.

"Were not helping your goals!" Jaden protested, as Frisk nodded. Viper pressed a button as the lift was lifting up to where it is a Helicoptor lift. "Hmm." Frisk glared at Viper, as she said "Jaden this will be one of our toughest duels. Let's give it all we got!" Jaden nodded, as the three activated their Duel Disks.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hunting High and Low by Stratovarius)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Viper: 8000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk said "I'll be going first!" She drew, as she said "And I will start with this guy! Flowey the Flower in defense mode!" Flowey sprout from the ground as he crossed his leaves.

* * *

 _Flowey the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"That will end my turn!" Frisk said, nodding to Jaden who nodded back.

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew, as he said "I will summon, Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode!"

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"That ends my move!" Jaden cried.

Viper 1st Turn:

"Pathetic." Viper mussed as he drew a card. "I will play, Venom Snake!" A snake with green, and yellow striped scales appeared.

* * *

 _Venom Snake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn, you can place 1 Venom Counter on 1 monster your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._

* * *

A slight shudder went over Frisk's body as she thought _'Snakes!? Why does he have to choose them!?'_

"Next by forbidding his attack he can place a Venom Counter on Clayman." Viper said, as the snake spit out a snake made of blue liquid with yellow eyes, at Clayman as the snake bit him but it doesn't do anything.

"Venom Counter?" Kitsuna asked with a raised brow.

"Next I set two cards face-down, then activate the Venom Swamp Field Spell." Viper said, as the field was enveloped in a swampish like field.

* * *

 _Venom Swamp_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _During each player's End Phase: Place 1 Venom Counter on each face-up monster, except "Venom" monsters. Monsters lose 500 ATK for each Venom Counter on them. Destroy a monster if its ATK becomes 0 by this effect._

* * *

"Now all monsters with Venom Counters lose 5000 attack points." Viper explained as the spot where the snake bit Clayman turns purple. **(ATK: 800 - 500 = 300)**

"Next during my End Phase, all non-Venom monsters earns a Venom Counter." Two snakes like the one earlier bit Flowey, and Clayman.

 _Flowey the Flower: **(ATK: 300 - 500 = 0)**_

 _Elemental HERO Clayman: **(ATK: 300 - 500 = 0)**_

"Finally whenever a monster's attack points are reduced to 0 by this effect their destroyed!" Viper concluded, as Clyaman, and Flowey exploded. "He took both our monsters out like that!" Jaden cried surprised.

"Yes, you cannot grasp the waking of the venom." Viper smirked.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jaden 4000**

 **Viper: 8000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew still shuddering that she is facing a snake, but she snapped out of it then cried, "I summon Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo!" Doggo appeared with his knifes.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is summoned or flipped summoned add 1 "Royal Guard" monster from your deck to your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by the effect of "Wild Nature's Release". If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent chose one card in their hand, and guess what type it is: Guess correctly your opponent discards it, otherwise the opponent reveals it._

* * *

"And when he's summoned I can add a Royal Guard monster to my hand! And I pick, Undyne!" She revealed it as she cried "Doggo attack that snake!" Doggo slashed the snake as it hissed in agony as Viper grunted taking damage of 400. **(Viper: 7600)**

"I set a card, and end my turn." Frisk said. Viper reminded "Don't forget during your End Phase all non-Venom monsters loses 500 attack points." Another Venom Counter popped out of the Swamp, and bit Doggo as Doggo grunted feeling weaker.

 _Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo: **(ATK: 1600 - 500 = 1100)**_

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"My move!" Jaden drew, as he nodded, "And I will start with Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

And fuse Sparkman, and Bladedge together to create, the Elemental HERO Plasma Vice!" Plasma Vice appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Plasma Vice_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercingBattle Damage to your opponent. You can discard 1 card to target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"Now attack Viper directly! Plasma Pulsation!" Jaden cried, as Plasma Vice shocked Viper. **(Viper: 4800)**

"Well thanks for that. I activate the traps. Snake Whistle, and Damage = Reptile!"

* * *

 _Snake Whistle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a Reptile-Type monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Reptile-Type monster from your Deck._

* * *

 _Damage = Reptile_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, when you take Battle Damage from a battle involving a Reptile-Type monster, you can Special Summon 1 Reptile-Typemonster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the Battle Damage you took._

* * *

"So now I can Special Summon, Venom Boa, and Venom Serpent!"

A two headed green snake, and a three-eyes purple snake appeared as Frisk gave out loud shudders.

* * *

 _Venom Serpent_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn, you can place 1 Venom Counter on 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

 _Venom Boa_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, you can place 2 Venom Counters on 1 monster your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._

* * *

"Grrr... I end my turn." Jaden growled. as two Venom Counters placed themselves on Plasma Vice, and Doggo.

 _Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo: **(ATK: 1100 - 500 = 600)**_

 _Elemental HERO Plasma Vice: **(ATK: 2800 - 500 = 2300)**_

Viper 2nd Turn:

Viper drew, as he said "I activate the effect of Venom Serpent! He gets to place a Venom Counter on your HERO!" Venom Serpent's heads made a Venom COunter as it bit Plasma Vice. **(ATK: 2300 - 500 = 1800)** "Now Venom Boa places double the venom on your HERO!" Viper added, as two Venom Counters bit Plasma Vice. **(ATK: 1800 - 500 - 500 = 800)**

"Ah! Their eating him!" Jaden cried shocked.

"Now I will sacrifice this two snakes!" The Swamp enveloped the two snakes as Viper cried "Come forth, Vennominion the King of Poisonous Snakes!" What appeared from the two was a man wrapped in snakes, wearing gold snake royalty armor, and a smirk. Frisk shuddered a lot more seeing him, which was noticed by Jaden.

* * *

 _Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned by another Effect Monster's effect. This card is unaffected by "Venom Swamp". This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in your Graveyard. When this card attacks a monster in DEF position inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Now he gains 500 points for each Reptile in my Graveyard." Viper mentioned.

 **(ATK: 1500)**

"Hey Frisk what's wrong?" Jaden asked her concerened.

Chazz noticed her shuddering, and asked "Hey Frisk? You okay?" Sartorius managed to climb up, as the people not dueling noticed. "Sartorius?" Yuzu asked as she pulled him up. Sartorius said "I knew I heard the sounds of Dueling in this spot. What's going on?"

He noticed Viper smirking, and Frisk shuddering as he asked Viper "Viper! What are you doing to my little girl?" "I am merely introducing her to the snake pit." Viper answered as he pointed at Vennominion.

"Snake Pit?" Sartorius asked surprised. He looked at Frisk as he gasped "No... Snakes!?" "What's so bad about them?" Kitsuna asked him.

Sartorius told them "When Frisk was 8 years old she got bitten by a Cobra once, and she has a scar on her left elbow to prove it. She's been afraid of snakes since." "Frisk got bitten!?" Jesse asked surprised. Frisk nodded, as she rolled her left arm sleeve up showing four holes that look like scars on her elbow "I was really lucky I survived it's venom but the bite still haunts me." She shuddered as she rubbed the scars.

Viper smirked as he heard the mass talking in his head _"Well well, give dear Frisk the... 'Royal Treatment' from Vennominom himself."_ "Yes. Vennominom destroy her monster! Fanged Venom!" Viper ordered as Vennominom fired some purple venom from his snake like hands as it hit Doggo as Frisk grunted while shuddering. **(Frisk: 3100)**

"I place a card face-down, and end my turn." Viper ended his turn. A Venom Counter bit Plasma Vice. **(ATK: 800 - 500 = 300)**

* * *

 **Frisk: 3100**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Viper: 4800**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew, as she looked at Vennominom in fear. She remembers how she got bit.

* * *

 _It was a normal day in a park where Frisk is with Sartorius._

 _Sartorius smiled watching his girl having fun with the other kids. Frisk laughed, as she was playing fun with tag with the other kids. She then saw something in the bushes as she stepped toward it as it revealed itself being a Cobra with pink scales, as it hissed warning her not to get closer. She stepped back a bit, but smiled and walked closer to it as it hissed. She reached to it but the Cobra jumped and bit her at the elbow. Frisk screamed as she waved her arm around, but the snake held it's grip._

 _Sartorius found her, as he managed to get the Cobra out of her arm before he threw it somewhere. He examined the bite, as he said "Frisk we need to go. I'll get you someone to get the venom out." Frisk nodded with a tearful face, as they ran back to the car._

* * *

Frisk shuddered remembering that, and doesn't want that to happen again.

For one thing that thing's bite was PAINFUL!

Another thing was that she had to go to the emergency room which was cold, and quiet.

Last thing was that she had to take a shot. She didn't mind it now, but she was trypanophobic when she was younger. It didn't go well, and Sartorius threatened that he will not give her dessert if she doesn't take one.

It was both frightening, and embarrassing at the same time.

Frisk knew that she doesn't want to face any snakes so she decides to play defense, and let Jaden handle him. "I summon, Mettaton in defense mode." Mettaton appeared.

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

"I end my turn." Frisk said. A Venom Counter bit Mettaton, and Plasma Vice.

 _Mettaton: **(ATK: 300 - 500 = 0)**_

 _Elemental HERO Plasma Vice: **(ATK: 300 - 500= 0)**_

Mettaton, and Plasma Vice exploded, as Frisk added, "Since Mettaton was destroyed in defense mode I can Special Summon, Mettaton EX from my deck, and remove Doggo from play so he gains 1600 attack points!" Mettaton appeared.

* * *

 _Mettaton EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, target one monster card in your Graveyard, banish that monster, and this card gains ATK power equal to it's ATK points._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1000 + 1600 = 2600)**

Since this is still Frisk's end phase, a Venom Counter was placed on Mettaton, as he grunted from the point loss. **(ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100)**

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew, as he glanced at Frisk worried for her. "I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" Bubbleman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Next I equip him with this! Bubble Rod!" A rod appeared, as Bubbleman takes it.

* * *

 _Bubble Rod_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". It gains 800 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed, draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now I play, R-Righteous Justice!" Jaden activated.

* * *

 _R-Righteous Justice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy Spell/Trap Cards equal to the number of "Elemental HERO" cards you control._

* * *

"Now since I have an Elemental HERO on the field, I can destroy a card on your field!" Jaden cried.

Viper smirked "Activate Trap. Vennominom's Council."

* * *

 _Vennominom's Council_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if your opponent activates a card that destroys a card(s); Send 1 Reptile-Type monster from your deck to the graveyrad, to negate the activation, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Vennominom the King of_ _Poisonous Snakes" from your deck, or hand._

* * *

"With it your spells cancels out, and I get summon summon another Vennominom!" Viper cried, as several Snake Counters enveloped R-Righteous Justice, and dragged it down to the swamp, as another Vennominom pops from the ground.

 **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**

 **(ATK: 2000)**

"I end my turn." Jaden growled.

 _Mettaton EX: **(ATK: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**_

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman: **(ATK: 1600 - 500 = 1100)**_

Viper 3rd Turn:

Viper drew, as he said "Vennominom 1 destroy Bubbleman! Fang Venom! And Vennominom 2 destroy that machine!" The two Vennominoms attacked, as they dealted serious damage.

 **(Frisk: 2800)**

 **(Jaden: 3100)**

"Whenever the monster equip with Bubble Rod is destroyed I draw a card!" Jaden said drawing a card. "Now I play A Hero Emerges!" Jaden activated.

* * *

 _A Hero Emerges_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card from your hand, then if it is a monster that can be Special Summoned, Special Summon it. Otherwise, send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So you got to choose a card in my hand, and if it's a monster I can summon it!" "The left!" Viper cried. Jaden said "Monster! Neos!" Neos appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"Fine. That ends my turn." Viper said.

 _Elemental HERO Neos: **(ATK: 2500 - 500 = 2000)**_

* * *

 **Frisk: 2800**

 **Jaden: 3100**

 **Viper: 4800**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew, as she was shocked seeing what it was.

...Elemental HERO Nen.

 _'How did Nen get in my deck!?'_ Frisk thought shocked. Bella smiled "Hey Frisk!" Frisk looked, as Bella said "I decided to give you Nen, so that you would have better luck in this duel!"

Frisk looked, at the card, as she said "I... summon Elemental HERO Nen in attack mode!" Nen appeared, as he and Neos did a bump-fist.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Nen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Special Summon this card if your opponent has exactly two DARK monsters on their side of the field. This card's name is always treated as "Elemental HERO Neos". This card gains 200 ATK for every Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field._

* * *

 ** _"Feels good to be back at battle Neos!"_** Nen said, as Neos nodded. Frisk said, "For every Warrior on my field, Nen gains 200 attack points!" Nen powered up. **(ATK: 2500 + 200 = 2700)**

Frisk cried, "Nen, attack Vennominom!" Nen nodded, as he attacked Vennominum that destroyed him, as Viper took damage. **(Viper: 4100)**

"Nice try. But when Vennominom is destroyed I can remove a Reptile in my grave from play, and he comes back!" Viper said, as Vennominom comes back.

 **(ATK: 2000 - 500 = 1500)**

 **(ATK: 1500)**

"That ends my turn." Frisk said with a hint of sadness. Venom Counters popped, and bit the two brothers as Nen asked in shock _**"Wh-What is this!?"**_

 _Elemental HERO Nen: **(ATK: 2700 - 500 = 2200)**_

 _Elemental HERO Neos: **(ATK: 2000 - 500= 1500)**_

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew, as he said "I summon, Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" Aqua Dolphin appeared.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 Monster Card in it. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the chosen card, destroy the chosen card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage._

* * *

"Next I activate NEX!" Jaden activated.

* * *

 _NEX  
_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 face-up "Neo-Spacian" monster you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster with the same name from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"So I send Aqua Dolphin to the Graveyard, to call on Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin!" Aqua Dolphin evolved into a purple, and fin version of himself.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _This card's name is also treated as "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin". This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "NEX". Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to look at your opponent's hand and select 1 Monster Card in it. If you control a monster with an ATK greater than or equal to the selected monster's, destroy the selected card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now I form Marine Dolphin, with Neos with Contact Fusion!" Marine Dolphin jumps with Neos as Jaden finished "To form, Elemental HERO Marine Neos!" Neos with Marine Dolphin's fins appeared, as Nen said **_"Looking good bro!"_**

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Marine Neos_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin"_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn: You can destroy 1 random card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Now I get to destroy a card in your hand!" Jaden said, as Neos destroyed the card which was Venom Snake, as the two Vennominoms glowed.

 **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)** x2

"Fine, well one is still going down!" Jaden cried, as Vennominom was destroyed by Marine Neos as Viper lost 800 points. **(Viper: 3300)** Vennominom returned with a cost.

 **(ATK: 2000 - 500 = 1500)**

 **(ATK: 1500)**

"Your turn." Jaden said, with a cold spot.

 _Elemental HERO Nen: **(ATK: 2200 - 500 = 1700)**_

 _Elemental HERO Marine Neos: **(ATK: 2800 - 500 = 2300)**_

Viper 4th Turn:

Viper drew, as he said "I shall play, Pot of Venom!"

* * *

 _Pot of Venom_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 Reptile Type monster. Draw two cards._

* * *

The two Vennominoms glowed, as Viper does the effect.

 **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**

Viper draw twice, as he said "I now play, Venom Shot!"

* * *

 _Venom Shot_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Venom" monster, "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes", or "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes". Send 1 Reptile-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard and place 2 Venom Counters on 1 face-up monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"With this I send Venom Snake to the Graveyard, and place two Venom Counters on your Neos." Viper smirked, as the two Vennominom fired Venom Counters on Neos. **(ATK: 2300 - 500 - 500 = 1300)** "Neos!" Jaden cried worried. Nen glared at the two snake kings. "Now Vennominoms destroy those two!" Viper cried, as the two followed what he said.

 **(Frisk: 1500)**

 **(Jaden: 1900)**

"Now I place two face-downs, and end my turn." Viper said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1500**

 **Jaden: 1900**

 **Viper: 3300**

* * *

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk is now deeply afraid. Nen was the only one who gave her to courage to attack again. But with him gone her fear returns. She doesn't want to fight snakes again. Jaden noticed she is shaking, and called out "Frisk! You gotta fight!" "I... I can't!" Frisk said turning away as Viper smirked at her breaking down.

"You need too! You need to face your fears!" Jaden cried trying to get through to her. Frisk gritted her teeth, and said "What would you know? You never got bit by a Cobra before!" Jaden looked surprised, as she said "You know how much it hurt? It felt terrible, I am nothing but a wuss against snakes! I don't want to face them again! I want to be far from them!" Sartorius felt guilt in his heart for allowing his daughter getting bit by a Cobra. _'If only Rebecca is around...'_ He thought.

She was the one who made her better, whenever Sartorius was off with making Fortune-Telling before she died.

* * *

 _"Hello Frisk, how was sch-Frisk what's wrong?"_

 _It's just like how it always is Rebecca was working on dinner, and baking cookies until she saw her daughter running to her room looking like she was sobbing. Rebecca went inside to her 4-Year-Old daughter's room, and saw Frisk buried in her pillows, as she went to her side as she asked "Frisk, honey what's wrong?" "M-M-Mommy..." Frisk hugged Rebecca tightly as she sobbed on her._

 _Rebecca felt her heart torn in two by seeing her daughter crying. She hates it when her daughter cries. She asked softly,"Frisk, what's the matter?" Frisk calmed down, and said "Some... some bullies were being mean... saying I have a daddy who is a freak... saying I am a freak too! And they took my deck from me!" Rebecca felt a twinge of anger in her. Calling her husband a freak was bad enough, but calling her daughter a freak crosses the line. And taking her deck from her come on!_

 _Rebecca smiled at her, and said "Why don't you take a nap? I am gonna make something to make you feel better." Frisk nodded, as she settled down on her bed._

 _From outside was Sartorius who was eavesdropping, as he clench his hand in anger. The door opened as was shown Rebecca who was smirking at him. "Eavesdropping huh?" Sartorius blushed a bit in embarrassment. Rebecca giggled, as she said "You should call the school, and inform them of this." Sartorius nodded, as he sniffed something that..._

 _...smells like smoke?_

 _"Is something burning?" Sartorius asked her. Rebecca gasped "Ah! The cookies!" She ran to the kitchen. Sartorius giggled a bit at that._

* * *

Sartorius wished Rebecca was here to encourage Frisk to beat Viper.

"Come on Frisk! Your like the strongest girl I ever know!" Alexis cried trying to help her. Zane then cried "Not to mentioned one of the smartest!" "And the bravest!" Atticus tried his best.

Frisk gave them a surpised look, as Syrus added "Yeah! Don't let this guy take you down!" "Yeah, you defeated powerful monsters like the Sacred Beasts, and Obelisk!" Bastion agreed. Blair added "And powerful duelists like Yuzu, and Crowler!" Sartorius smiled, and added "Come on Frisk!" Frisk looked at her father, and he said "Me, and your mother are cheering you on! Go get him!"

Frisk smiled, as she gt up, and cried "Their right. I shouldn't be scared of snakes anymore! Their depending on me! I will do this!" Her hand glowed gold catching everyone off-guard as she cried "DESTINY DRAW!" She looked seeing it was Chaos Necromancer as she smirked "I will summon Chaos Necromancer!" One of her mother's signature cards appeared ready to fight for his mistress's daughter.

* * *

 _Chaos Necromancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The ATK of this card is the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard x 300._

* * *

"And with 11 monsters, in me, and Jaden's Graveyard, it gains 3300 attack points!" Frisk cried.

 **(ATK: 0 + 300 x 11 = 3300)**

"Now go get that Vennominom!" Frisk cried, as Chaos Necromancer attacked as Vennominom cried out before exploding as Viper lost 800 Points. **(Viper: 2500)** "Even though you would revive it, Vennominom will be 500 points weaker!" Frisk smirked.

Viper started laughing as he cried "I thank you for that." "Why?" Frisk asked. Viper answered a activating a trap.

* * *

 _Rise of the Sacred Deity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if a face-up "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Thanks to you destroying Vennominom my, Rise of the Sacred Deity activates! So now I can summon my most devastating creature!" Viper said, as the ground starts to rumble. Viper shouted "COME OUT, VENNOMINAGA THE DEITY OF POISONOUS SNAKES!" What appeared was a woman who's face is covered by a veil, with purple snakes as arms, and green snake tail as her lower body.

* * *

 _Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Rise of the Sacred Deity". This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in your Graveyard, and cannot be targeted or affected by the effects of other monsters, Spells, and Traps. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 other Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card. You automatically win the Duel when it's your turn again after this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Gross..." Frisk groaned seeing her.

"And with every Reptile in my Grave she gains 500 points!" Viper added. **(ATK: 0 + 500 x 5 = 3000)**

Vennominom glowed with another Reptile in his Grave. **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

Frisk growled, but has a plan to destroy that Vennominaga... "I play the trap, One-on-One Fight!"

* * *

 _One-on-One Fight_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _This turn, each player selects 1 monster they control with the highest ATK. Conduct battle between the selected monsters._

* * *

"With this our highest attack point monsters go to battle! And since you have the same attack points you pick!" Frisk cried.

Viper simply said "I choose Vennominom!" Chaos Necromancer destroyed the other Vennominom as Viper lost 300 points. **(Viper: 2200)**

Frisk thought _'Eh? He didn't looked all that worried.'_ Viper answered her thoughts by activating her other face-down, which was...

...another Rise of the Scared Deity.

"Oh come on!" Frisk groaned as another Vennominaga appeared.

 **(ATK: 3000)**

With another Reptile in his Grave the two Vennominaga's gained more power. **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)** x2. "Argh, I end my turn." Frisk growled.

 _Chaos Necromancer: **(ATK:** **3300 - 500 = 2800)**_

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden cried "Frisk! Nice one!"

"Thanks Jaden, now finish what I started!" Jaden nodded, as he said "Draw! I play Card Trooper in defense mode!" A robot appeared.

* * *

 _Card Trooper_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Once per turn: You can choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way, until the end of this turn. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"I send three cards to the Grave, and Card Trooper gains 1500 attack points!" Card Trooper glows. **(ATK: 400 + 1500 = 1900)** "I end my turn!" Jaden said.

 _Chaos Necromancer: **(ATK: 2800 - 500 = 2300)**_

 _Card Trooper: **(ATK: 400 - 500 = 0)**_

Card Trooper exploded, as Jaden said "Whenever Card Trooper is destroyed I can draw a card from my deck!" He drew a card.

Viper 4th Turn:

"You've left yourself defenseless." Viper said disimprovenly. He drew, and said "Vennominaga attack Jaden directly!" "Sorry but when I banished Necro Gardna from my Graveyard I can negate your attack!" Jaden cried. Viper said "Fine I'll get to you later. Vennominaga attack her Chaos Necromancer!" The second one attacked as Chaos Necromancer was destroyed as Frisk growled "Stupid little mag-Huh?" She noticed one of Vennominaga's arms right behind her, and without any time to avoid the arm went right through her quite painfully thought thankly no blood was shed.

"Augh!" She grunted in pain.

"Frisk!" Jaden asked shocked, as was Chazz, Toriel, and Sartorius.

Frisk kneel as she asked "What... was that?" As she lost 1200 points. **(Frisk: 0300)**

"It was Vennominaga's ability. You've been inflicted with her venom." Viper explained.

Frisk breathe heavily as she thought _'No wonder it felt familiar, even with that Cobra Bite.'_ She began to feel her bite mark aching as she gripped it asking "Why is it aching?" "By the way since she inflicted battle damage to you, when it's my turn again I claim an automatic win!" Viper added shocking everyone.

Belowski cried "A Special Ability that allows him to claim an Automatic Win when the monster inflicts battle damage!?" "Yeah, the ability the rare!" Aster nodded gritting his teeth.

Viper then grinned evily, "I then play the spell, Deity's Curse!"

* * *

 _Deity's Curse_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" ATK._

* * *

"Now half of Vennominaga's points go to you as damage!" Viper cried pointing at Jaden as Vennominaga attacked, as Jaden cried out losing 1750 Life Points. **(Jaden: 0150)**

"That ends my turn." Viper said, laying a face-down.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0300**

 **Jaden: 0150**

 **Viper: 2200**

* * *

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew, as she saw it was Card of Demise. _'Thanks for the card, Kaiba.'_ She thought. She called to Marek, "Hey Marek!" Marek perked, as she said "Remind me to thank your dad!" Marek nodded. "Okay, I play Card of Demise!"

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"I can draw until I have 5! And in 5 turns their gone!" Frisk explained drawing. Viper said "So it's all or nothing." "Yeah." Frisk said.

She looked at her hand, Monster Reincarnation, Sans the Skeleton, Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus, Polymerization, and Royal Guard Captian - Undyne. _'Couldn't ask for a better hand.'_ She smirked in her mind.

"I play Monster Reincarnation!"

* * *

 _Monster Reincarnation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"So I send Undyne to the Graveyard, to add Chaos Necromancer back to my hand!" She explained, as she added Chaos Necromancer back to her hand. "Next I activate Polymerization! And fuse Sans the Skeleton, Chaos Necromancer, and Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus into Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts!" Her Esper appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Zombie-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card gains ATK equal to all DARK Monsters on the field, and defense for each monster in your graveyard, and can't be destroyed in battle._

* * *

"And he gains attack points equal to all dark monsters on the field. And since your Vennominaga has 3500 points each that's 7000!" Zodiark roared.

 **(ATK: 0 + 3500 x 2 = 7000)**

Viper gasped, as Frisk cried "Now Zodiark destroy her! Darkja!" Zodiark fired the blast, as Aster cried "If this hits she wins!" "Activating Shrink!" Viper cried.

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; the ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **(ATK: 7000 - 3500 = 3500)**

Vennominaga was destroyed as Zodiark was fine since he can't be destroyed in battle. "And by removing a Reptile form play she stays!" Viper said as the first returned.

 **(ATK: 3500 - 500 = 3000)**

 **(ATK: 3000)**

Frisk growled, as she saw their was nothing else she can do now. "I end my turn." Frisk said.

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts: **(ATK: 6000 - 500 = 5500)**_

Jaden 5th Turn:

Jaden drew, as he thought _'If I don't win this me, and Frisk are doomed!'_ He looked, an saw he has Polymerization, and Neos. _'Frisk said she made a Fusion of Neos, and Zodiark. Time to give it a test tun.'_ Jaden thought.

"Frisk, let's fuse Neos, and Zodiark together!" Jaden cried, as Frisk nodded. "I activate Polymerization, and fuse Elemental HERO Neos, with Zodiark to form..." The two appeared as they fused together. "...ZODIARK NEOS!" Neos looking like Zodiark appeared.

* * *

 _Zodiark Neos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts"  
Mus be Fusion Summoned, and cannot Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned negate all effects of opponent's monsters. This card cannot be destroyed by spells/traps._

* * *

"And when he's summoned all of your monsters Special Abilities are all negated!" Jaden cried, as Viper made a shocked look. The two Vennominaga's glowed red.

 **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**

"Now go!" They both cried. "FINISH THIS DUEL!" Zodiark Neos attack the two as Viper cried "NNNNNOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Frisk: 0300**

 **Jaden: 0150**

 **Viper: 0000**

 **Frisk, and Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

Suddenly while all this was happening the island is starting to be enveloped in a white aura before it vanished, and everthing seems different, and since Viper dissloved, as his dying words were heard "At long last... Pierce... were back together."

They looked around, as Frisk noticed sand everywhere. That was when she said:

"This is definitly not home."

* * *

 **Whew! That took a lot! Be sure to review!**


	8. The King of Games' return!

**It is how you guessed! Yugi's making an appearance of this chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

They were surprised by the change of scenery.

Sheppard manged to find them, and asked "What happened!?" "We don't know! Frisk, and Jaden were dueling Viper, and the next thing we know we were here!" Sartorius told him. Jaden looked around, "Hey, this is the place of my dreams!" "The dreams you told us about?" Alpyhs asked him surprised.

Chazz said "A beach like world? This is quite a scene you made slacker." "I think this is actually a desert." Frisk mentioned.

 _"It's neither!"_ They looked, and saw a glowing like boy with a demonic left arm at the spot where Viper perished. _"Your in a all-new alternate reality!"_ The boy which was the mass's voice cried.

Frisk asked "Who are you!?" Chara appeared as he gasped _"Something's... familiar about this punk."_ _"Why I am a long friend of Jaden's. Didn't he tell you about me?"_ The boy asked them. They looked at Jaden who said "A... long friend of mine?" _"Yes... you didn't forget did you?"_ The boy asked him. Jaden cried "Listen... we can talk about this later! Why did you brought us here!?"

 _"I am merely trying to be reunited with you. But it seems like I have to get rid of your friends first. Well I got an army to take care of it. But first I better get me a vessel to duel you all with. And_ _acquire the three Sacred Beasts!"_ The boy laughed shocking everyone. The Sacred Beast cards!? They were a big threat during their first year, and this enemy wants them for it's evil purposes! Who else will they'll do!

"Your not getting the Sacred Beasts! You don't even know where they are!" Alexis cried to it. The boy chuckled _"Oh really, I happen to disagree. I do know where they are."_ He started to walk away before saying _"And by the way..."_ Famfrit, Belias, Zodiark, and Hashmal flew from them as he said _"Thanks for these Espers, I will get the rest soon enough. Choa!"_ "H-Hey wait!" Frisk tried to stop it, but the boy jumped down.

"Give them back!" David cried.

Alton called out "You thief!"

"Does this mean it's gonna try to call back Ultima?" Sara asked hoping that the answer is no.

"Argh! We better find it!" Frisk cried. Then the ground started shaking as 7 enormous pillars appeared, as Banner appeared as he cried _"Its too late! It's already acquired the Sacred Beasts!"_ "Now what do we do!?" Jesse cried starting to get worried. Asgore cried "Frisk, you and Jaden stopped the Sacred Beasts! Can't you just do it again!?" "Sorry, Asgore. But without Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone, we can't stop them again." Jaden told the monster king with despair in his voice.

Frisk grunted before her phone started ringing as she looked shocked seeing it was Pegasus. She answered it as a holographic image of Pegasus appeared as he said _"Dear Frisk, it's good to see you again!"_ "Good to see you too Pegasus. What's the news?" Frisk asked.

Pegasus answered _"I lost contact with your school. Is everything alright?"_ "For the most part no. Something transported us here, and it got the Sacred Beast cards. And it stole four of the Esper Cards. We need to get back, and stop this fiend!" Frisk cried to Pegasus.

 _"Fret not Frisk, I have a solution!"_ Pegasus said, as they listened.

 _"Listen, you and someone here will have a Duel, and it involves a Deck I created called a Colossus Deck with enough power to open a portal back home. But their is a problem."_ Pegasus said. Jaden asked "What is it?" _"The Deck can only be controlled with someone with great darkness in their heart, but where can we find someone like that!?"_ Frisk blinked at Pegasus's questioned, before she smirked at Chara who asked _"What?"_

"Chara you wouldn't mind using this Deck?" Frisk asked him. Chara asked her _"What?"_ "You hold great darkness in you. So you can control this deck." _"Hmup! And what makes you think I'll help you?"_ Chara asked her crossing his arms. "Because if you don't this fiend will steal your plans." Frisk told him. THAT caught his attention. Chara thought about it, then sighed _"What do I gotta do?"_ Frisk smiled, as she told Pegasus "We already got someone!"

 _"Splendid! You need to get somewhere where you, and this person will duel so the portal will widen enough!"_ Pegasus cried, before he hanged up. "The tennis court field is that location!" Yuzu cried remembering that location.

"Let's get there!" Undyne said, as they nodded and started to head back.

* * *

Meanwhile a boy with spiky messed up brown hair, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, pale skin, a black cape, and has the boy's left demonic arm was walking in a dark cave until he spotted a containment. He opened it, and smirked seeing it was the three Sacred Beasts, and Ultima. "Perfect." The boy said, as he attempted to grab them, before he heard someone walking and looked seeing it was Adrian.

* * *

While that was happening they arrived at a Tennis Court field, as Bastion, and Yuzu worked on the controls, while Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte came in.

It took a while before it showed an image of Pegasus, and someone behind him but they can't make out who it is.

 _"Good, the signal is caught!"_ Pegasus said in a proud tone. Frisk said "Did you get the person who I am dueling?" _"Yes, he did."_ The person behind him with a sharp voice said. They looked as the man as Pegasus stepped aside showing it was a man with tri-colored hair, a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Yugi Muto?" Frisk asked her eyes widening. She never expected she'd be dueling the King of Games! "Yugi you haven't change a bit!" Jaden cried to him. The people looked at Jaden shocked, as Syrus cried "JADEN YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU'VE MET THE KING OF GAMES, HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US!?"

"Haha, well you never asked." Jaden said rubbing his head as everyone sighed.

Frisk shook her, and asked "Yugi your being my opponent for this duel?" _"Yes I am. And I was told you have Obelisk, and Ra with you. I would be intrigued to face them again."_ Yugi responded by nodding. It was understandable that Yugi had face all the Egyptian Gods before. Chazz said "Here Frisk." Frisk looked as Chazz handed her Obelisk, and Ra. She took them, and shuffled them in her deck.

 _"Alright, while I make preparations. You, and Yugi will duel like you've never dueled before."_ Pegasus said, as they nodded. After Pegasus left the two activated their Duel Disks as Frisk thought _'I never thought I faced THE King of Games himself. I better get my game on to help...'_

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: EXEC_HARMONIUS/.)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Yugi: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Yugi's 1st Turn:

Yugi said _"I'll be going first."_ He drew, as he said _"I will first play, Double Summon!"_

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

 _"And with it I can summon both Queen's Knight, and King's Knight!"_

* * *

 _Queen's Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior  
_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This knight catches her opponents off guard, dominating them with swift yet graceful attacks._

* * *

 _King's Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned while you control "Queen's Knight": You can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your Deck._

* * *

A female knight in red armor, and a male knight in gold armor both holding one handed swords, and has shields appeared ready to attack at their master's command. Frisk tensed, _"There's more."_ Frisk asked "Your not done?" _"No. Since King's Knight was summoned, while Queen's Knight is on the field, I get to call on Jack's Knight!"_ A knight with tough muscles, and holding the same sword, and shield appeared with the three knights, as they unite their swords together.

* * *

 _Jack's Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A strong master swordsman. His loyalty is to justice, his duty to protect the weak._

* * *

"Three monsters already!?" Frisk cried shocked.

 _"Yes, but it doesn't stopped there. Next I activate Different Dimension Capsule!"_ Yugi cried, as a coffin appeared.

* * *

 _Different Dimension Capsule_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 card from your Deck and remove it from play face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand._

* * *

 _"So I can select a card from my deck, and remove it from play. Then during my 2nd Stand-By Phase it gets added to my hand. And I chosen, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"_ Yugi cried shocking everyone.

Aster then remarked "Yugi sure is keeping up to his end of the bargain." Marek nodded in agreement. "First Ra, then Obelisk, and now Slifer!?" Frisk cried eyes widening. Yugi smirked _"Yes, and if this all goes well, you can have Slifer. For now, I set my final card face-down, and end my turn."_

Frisk 1st Turn:

Jesse cried "An entire move that requires his entire hand to use!" "I hope Frisk is ready for Yugi." Alexis mentioned.

Frisk breath in and out to keep herself calmed, _'Okay, calm down. Everyone's depending on you.'_ "Okay Yugi! My move!" She drew, as she nodded. "I play Graceful Charity!"

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw three cards, then send two to my Grave!" She did the effect, as she then said "Now I play, Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So I can bring out, Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Undyne appeared ready to crush some Knights.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 150_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"And with her being Special Summoned, she can destroy a card on your field, and I am targeting your Jack's Knight!" Frisk cried, as Undyne's spear started to glow.

Suddenly some chains popped from the ground and wrapped around Undyne preventing her from using her effect. "What just happened!?" Frisk asked shocked.

 _"A simple Trap Card."_ They looked at Yugi who has a Trap Out.

* * *

 _Fiendish Chain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field, also that face-up monster cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"What's that?" Frisk asked.

 _"It's a Trap called, Fiendish Chain. And with it your Undyne's ability is negated, and that she isn't allowed to attack."_ Yugi answered.

Frisk grumbled "Well shoot. I will just lay this face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Yugi: 4000**

* * *

Yugi 2nd Turn:

 _"My draw."_ Yugi drew, as he said _"And I play, Pot of Greed!"_

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

 _"This allows me to draw two cards from my deck!"_ Yugi drew twice, and he said _"Now I equip Jack's Knight with this! Mage Power!"_

* * *

 _Mage Power_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell/Trap Card you control._

* * *

 _"So with this Jack's Knight gains 500 attack points with every spell, or Trap I control!"_ Yugi explained.

"And with three as your spell, or traps..." Frisk grunted knowing where this is going.

 _"Yes, 1500 more attack points!"_ Yugi cred out. Jack's Knight glowed blue with energy. **(ATK: 1900 + 1500 = 3400)**

 _"Now Jack's Knight destroy Undyne!"_ Yugi cried, as Jack's Knight rushed as he slashed Undyne as Frisk grunted losing 1500 Life Points. **(Frisk: 2500)**

"Is that all?" Frisk asked him. Yugi cried _"Queen's Knight it's your turn!"_ Queen's Knight slashed Frisk, as she grunted losing another 1500 points. **(Frisk: 1000)**

"Come on! Don't tell me that's all!" Frisk cried. Yugi smirked, _"King's Knight finish this!"_ King's Knight charged, as Frisk cried "Activating Mirror Force!"

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

King's Knight struck the shield as it, Jack's Knight, and Queen's Knight exploded.

 _"I will place this face-down monster, and end my turn!"_ Yugi ended his turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew seeing it was Obelisk. Frisk then said, "I will summon out, Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus!" Papyrus appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now attack his face-down!" Frisk cried, as Papyrus attacked as it revealed Giant Germ.

* * *

 _Giant Germ_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then you can Special Summon any number of "Giant Germs" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

 _"Since you destroyed my Giant Germ you lose 500 points, and I get to Special Summon two more!"_ Yugi said, as two more Ginat Germs appeared.

 **(Frisk: 0500)**

"I will end my turn." Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0500**

 **Yugi: 4000**

* * *

Yugi 3rd Turn:

 _"This is my 2nd Stand-By phase! Which means Slifer get's added to my hand!"_ Yugi cried, drawing as he added Slifer to his hand.

 _"Now I play my own Graceful Charity, so I can draw three new cards, and send two to the Grave!"_ Yugi done the effect, as he said _"Then the effect of Electric Snake activates! Since I send it to the Graveyard from my hand, I can draw two new cards!"_ Yugi draw, as he said _"Now I activate Double Summon, and summon out Celtic Guardian!"_ A elf warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Celtic Guardian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _An elf who learned to wield a sword, he baffles enemies with lightning-swift attacks._

* * *

Everyone gasped knowing what this means. _"Now I sacrifice my three monsters to call out,"_ The three monsters vanished as Yugi finished _"SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!"_ Red lighting rained down behind Yugi before what appeared behind him was a majestic red long Dragon's body, with two mouths, and sharp fangs, with short arms, roaring.

* * *

 _Slifer the Sky Dragon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field in face-up Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it._

* * *

"That's him! Slifer!" Jaden cried shocked.

 _"The one, and only!"_ Yugi cried, as Slifer roared in agreement. _"And since I have two cards in my hand, Slifer's power is 2000."_ Yugi added. **(ATK: ? + 2000 = 2000)**

"Cool! Slifer looks awesome!" Undyne cheered seeing Slifer. Jim told them "Well I'll be mates. Never thought I see Slifer with my very eye!"

"Yugi is REALLY carrying out his end of the bargain!" Aster remarked again shocked.

Yugi then ordered _"Slifer take out her monster!_ _Millennium Blaze!"_ Slifer fired a blaze breath that destroyed Papyrus as Frisk protected herself losing 400 Life Points. **(Frisk: 0100)** The controls on Bastion, and Yuzu's side started going haywire, as Bastion cried "Slifer's attack have triggered something!"

 _"Good we're one stepped closer. I end my turn!"_ Yugi ended his turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk thought _'Down to just 100 Life Points already. I knew Yugi was good, but I didn't think he was THIS good! This really excites me!'_ Frisk draw, as she smirked. "I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

* * *

 _Fiend's Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

"With it I get to call a Metal Fiend Token in defense mode!" Frisk cried, as a Metal Fiend Token appeared.

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fiend's Sanctuary". This Token cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this Token. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token._

* * *

"Then I play Multiply!" Frisk cried.

* * *

 _Multiply_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on your side of the field: Special Summon as many Monsters with the same name in two more of your Monster Zone._

* * *

"So now I get two more Metal Fiend Tokens!" Frisk cried, as two more Tokens appeared in defense mode.

"Now I sacrifice them all!" The three Tokens vanished as Frisk cried, "To summon, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" A blue streak of Lighting appeared as the Egyptian God that Kaiba gave her appeared roaring in all his glory.

* * *

 _Obelisk the Tormentor_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated._

* * *

"Cricky mates!" Jim cried shocked.

Kitsuna cried "Obelisk...!"

"Frisk has that Egyptian God card all this time!?" Axel cried shocked.

Chazz nodded "Yeah, she earned it from Seto Kaiba. This is the first time she ever called it out!" "And he looks pretty sweet!" Jaden smiled.

Yugi chuckled, _"You know Frisk..."_ Frisk payed attention as he said _"This reminds me of how I battled Kaiba, in the Battle City tournament with him having Obelisk out, and I having Slifer out. This surly reminds me of it. And since you summoned Obelisk in attack mode, Slifer drains 2000 of his attack points!"_ Slifer's other mouth fired some pink orbs as it sucked Obelisk's strength. **(ATK: 4000 - 2000 = 2000)** "Well shoot. I will end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 0100**

 **Yugi: 4000**

* * *

Meanwhile...

The boy that has the demonic arm was dueling Adrian with him having a Demonic Duel Disk out, and Adrian having a cloud like monster out.

* * *

 **Adrian: 4000**

 **Marcel: 1000**

* * *

 _Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _During each of your End Phases, reduce this card's ATK by 500. When this card declares an attack, change the battle positions of all face-up monsters, other than this card._

* * *

"...And then I have to reduce my, Eye of the Typhoon's attack points all the way to 2500." Adrian said, as his monster glowed red. **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)** "Finally I place a face-down, and end my turn." Adrian ended his turn.

Marcel ? Turn:

The boy now known as Marcel drew, as he said "I place one card face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Adrian: 4000**

 **Marcel: 1000**

* * *

Adrian ? Turn:

"My turn. Ready?" He drew, as he said "With this being the Stand-By Phase I must take a card from my hand, and send it to my Graveyard, or else Summoned Cloud gets destroyed, but I think it serves it's purpose so I'll let this Cloud disapate, and keep my cards. Now I clear my field I think it's safe to clear yours. Now Eye of the Typhoon attack!"

"Nice try but I activate both my face-downs! Break the Seal!" Marcel suddenly cried.

* * *

 _Break The Seal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _You can send this face-up card and 1 other "Break the Seal" you control to the Graveyard to add 1 "Forbidden One" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now by sending both to the Graveyard, I can add a monster to my hand, as long as it as the name 'Forbidden One' in the card text." Marcel explained.

Adrian hearing the name 'Forbidden One' cried out shocked "'Forbidden One'!? No way, your gonna summon Exodia!?"

Marcel tried to add the card to his hand, but a smoke interrupted him as they looked seeing it was the Sacred Beasts in illusion forms, as he said "Well well." The seal over took the 4 beasts as Marcel started to walk toward the seal as Adrian stopped him saying "Hold up! We're not done!" He grabbed Marcel's demonic arm as he cried "Let's finish this-!"

One look.

He took one look at the cards in Marcel's hand that were scattered on the floor below his feet, and that stopped him short...

Left Arm of the Forbidden One

Right Arm of the Forbidden One

Left Leg of the Forbidden One

Right Arm of the Forbidden One

4 pieces of Exodia were on the floor, as Adrian stammered "If you had drawn one more card by using Break the Seal you've would've completed Exodia! And you would've won the duel!"

Marcel smirked, as he rubbed his arm saying "Yeah, but this duel wasn't about winning or losing. It was to see what you were made of. For someone wanting to protect the Sacred Beasts you sure are quite powerful. While I still give you what I promised, you must work with me, and not against me!" Adrian stepped back.

They made a bet. If Adrian wins, Marcel would leave the Sacred Beasts alone, and if Marcel wins he would take the Sacred Beasts. And with Marcel nearly completing Exodia that scored him the win. He wants this so that he could...

...protect Frisk.

He had this crush on her for sometime now, and he doesn't know of her relationship with Chazz. "Three Sacred Beasts, and Ultima, the High Seprah! Break your seal!" Marcel cried. The four cards did what their ordered to do, as they were flown inside his Duel Disk, as he thought _'When I find you brother I will give you Ultima, that way you have your fair share.'_ Adrian stepped back not knowing what to do.

* * *

Back to the duel...

 **(New Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

Yugi 3rd Turn:

Yugi drew, as Slifer build his power.

 **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

Obelisk felt his power returning. **(** **ATK: 2000 + 2000 = 4000)**

 _"Now I play the Equip Spell, Fighting Spirit!"_ Yugi cried.

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

Slifer roared feeling his power increasing.

 **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 + 300 = 2300)**

 _"Your turn, Frisk."_ Yugi cried.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew, as she saw it was Ra. "Obelisk attack Slifer! Tormenting Punishment!" Obelisk punched Slifer but wasn't destroyed but it did caused some damage to Yugi. **(Yugi: 2300)** The controls started sparking, as Yugi said _"Whenever the monster equip with Fighting Spirit would be destroyed I can just get rid of the spell to prevent his destruction."_

"I will play a face-down, and end my turn!" Frisk ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0100**

 **Yugi: 2300**

* * *

Yugi 4th Turn:

Yugi drew, then said " _I play Card of Sanctity!"_

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

They drew, as Slifer's power intensifies.

 **(ATK: 2000 + 4000 = 6000)**

"I play a Trap! Ra's Awakening!"

* * *

 _Ra's Awakening_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from your hand with 4000 ATK, and DEF. During the end phase destroy this card or the monster summoned by this effect._

* * *

"I can Special Summon the Winged Dragon of Ra with this effect, with 4000 attack points!" Ra appeared roaring.

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ? **(Now 4000)**_

 _DEF: ? **(Now 4000)**_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. This card's original ATK, and DEF becomes equal to the three tributed monsters. This card gains ATK equal to amount of monsters tributed. During the End Phase: If this card was Special Summoned destroy it. When Normal Summoned, other cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn: You can pay LP so that you only have 1 left; this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the amount of LP paid. You can pay 1000 LP, then destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

 _"Perfect! Slifer attack!"_ Slifer did so, as Obelisk, and Ra attack back, as the portal widen enough as what came out was a missle, as Slifer flew up, and came out through the portal, and into Frisk's hand was his card. Yugi smirked _"You played good Frisk. I promise we will finish this, even since you are her daughter."_

Before the transmission gone off, and Frisk looked at the Slifer card as she brought Ra, and Obelisk out, and smiles seeing she has all three of the God Crads as Chazz looked over, and smiled.

* * *

 **Frisk now has the three god cards! Next chapter is Frisk, and Jaden's second battle with the Sacred Beasts, and Chara, and Jesse's time to battle the mysterious being who is Marcel! Be sure to review!**


	9. Unleashing the Colossus Deck!

**This is it. One of the duels I wanted to do since I made this series, and it's one of my favorites! And it's gonna be PRETTY Long! Hope you all like the effort I'm putting in this! ENJOY!**

* * *

So they made the plan after it.

Bastion said that the Rainbow Dragon, with the God Cards, and the Colossus Deck battle with the Sacred Beasts they will be strong enough to open the portal. While Frisk, and Jaden distract Marcel Chara, and Jesse will find the Colossus Deck.

"You ready?" Frisk asked Chara. Chara nodded then Frisk gave some of her energy as Chara grown visable, as he flexed his body as she said "It will last until we get back." "Fine. Come on slowpoke." Chara told Jesse.

As they ran Jesse cried "Hey there's no point in being rude!"

"Come on Frisk!" Frisk nodded at Jaden's saying as they ran. They spotted a House of Sand as they ran up, as Marcel was waiting for them as he said "As right on time. Though I wanted you alone Jaden." "Listen me, and Frisk worked together to the end, and we will take you down!" Jaden cried.

Blair ran around, as she cried "Marcel!" "Marcel?" Frisk asked. Marcel then spoke in a demonic voice **"Don't come any closer!"** Blair stopped startled. "A demonic voice? Hold on..." Frisk spotted the arm on him, as she asked "Hey! We don't know who you are but you are Jaden's friend so why are you doing this!?" Frisk demanded.

"Yeah, Marcel is being used. Who are you really!?" Jaden asked as everyone else climbed up. Marcel laughed, as he said **"Now, now. I promise everything will be revealed soon enough, _starting now. Wouldn't you agree my dear Jaden?"_** It suddenly changed to a demonic female voice which caught everyone off-guard.

Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte shuddered as Yuzu looked at them.

"That voice..." Jaden left off. Frisk asked him "So you remember your friend?" "I... don't know. But it's... the same one as my dreams." Jaden answered to her. Marcel told him **_"Don't you remember me? I'm your old friend."_** "What is going on here?" Jaden asked him.

Marcel chuckled, **_"Your so mean. I guess you've grown up, and forgotten me. That's okay. You were just a silly little kid back then. I didn't forget. How could I after what you did?"_** "Hey! Just because he doesn't remember doesn't mean you, and him can't start over!" Frisk told him.

Marcel growled **_"Start over? You don't even know what he did!"_** "And I don't care about it! What matters is that you stole our Espers, and the Sacred Beasts! Why do you want them?" Frisk demanded. **_"Hmup! Typical. Maybe we should just duel, and I will show you what I mean Frisk."_ ** Marcel smirked. "Well what are we waiting for?" Frisk asked daring.

The three activated their Duel Disks.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Sacred Organs by Ghost Atlas)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Marcel: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Marcel 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first!" He drew, as he cried "And I'll be summoning Chaos Core!" A fiend that has a skeletal body, and a purple orb appeared.

* * *

 _Chaos Core_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this Attack Position card is selected as an attack target, you can send 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard to place 3 Sacred Beast Counters on this card. If this card is attacked, you can remove 1 Sacred Beast Counter from this card during the Damage Step. If you do, this card cannot be destroyed by that battle, and you take no Battle Damage from that battle._

* * *

"No attack points?" Syrus asked surprised, expecting for Marcel to summon a very powerful monster.

"More importantly why didn't he call on Ultima?" Bastion asked.

Scotty mentioned "He only has 4 Esper Cards so he must want to save them."

"Then I place this face-down your turn, and remember we aren't allowed to make any attacks until everyone's turns are done." Marcel mentioned.

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Frisk drew, as she said "I will summon, Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Undyne appeared looking up.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"That ends my turn!" Frisk nodded to Jaden, who nodded back.

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew, as he said "I draw, and summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!" Sparkman appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"And I play a face-down, and end my turn!" Jaden ended his turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Marcel: 8000**

* * *

Marcel 2nd Turn:

Marcel drew, as he said "I play a face-down, and then end my turn."

Frisk 2nd Turn:

"You left Chaos Core in attack mode? Fine if you want damage." Frisk drew, as she then commanded "Undyne attack!" Undyne went to strike but Marcel cried "Nice try Frisk. But while Chaos Core is attacked I can activate his Special Ability! One that let's me discard all three Sacred Beasts!" That surprised everyone as Marcel showed them the cards before saying "Upon doing so, Chaos Core get's three Sacred Beast counters. And for each one remove Chaos Core isn't destroyed, and I take no damage."

Undyne struck her spear but Chaos Core stayed. "Well darn. Jaden he's got three left. Make this one count." Jaden nodded.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew, as he said "I play the spell, Tag Request!"

* * *

 _Tag Request_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up monster you control. Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand with an ATK equal to that monster's._

* * *

"With this if their is an Elemental HERO that has the same attack points as Sparkman, I can summon him! And I choose Necroshade!" Necroshade appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Necroshade_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once, while this card is in the Graveyard, 1 Level 5 or higher "Elemental HERO" monster you Normal Summon can be Summoned without Tributing._

* * *

"Now the two will attack!" Jaden cried, as Necroshade slashed Chaos Core, and Sparkman shocked him but the two Sacred Beast Counters protected him.

"Still no damage." Marcel smirked. Jaden then cried "Not until I play, Instant Fusion!"

* * *

 _Instant Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"And with it I can fuse Necroshade, and Sparkman into Elemental HERO Darkbright." Jaden cried, as the two fused onto an Elemental HERO who has Sparkman's armor, and Necroshade's appearance.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Darkbright_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Necroshade"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"Way to go Jaden!" Frisk cried.

"Now Darkbright attack that Chaos Core!" Jaden cried, as Darkbright rushed over.

"Sorry to disappoint but I play a Trap! Chaos Burst!"

* * *

 _Chaos Burst_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only by Tributing 1 monster when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

Jaden, and Frisk tensed as Chazz cried "That slacker!"

"Thanks to this by tributing Chaos Core, your HERO is destroyed, and you lose Life Points equal to your Monster's attack points." Marcel smirked.

Chaos Core exploded as does Darkbright as Jaden covered himself losing 2000 Life Points. **(Jaden: 2000)**

"You okay Jaden!?" Frisk cried to him.

"Yeah! I play O - Oversoul!"

* * *

 _O - Oversoul_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And with it I bring back, Sparkman!" Sparkman appeared back, as Jaden concluded "That ends my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jaden: 2000**

 **Marcel: 8000**

* * *

Marcel 3rd Turn:

Marcel drew, as he smirked "I play, Phantom of Chaos!" A dark hole like being appeared behind Marcel.

* * *

 _Phantom of Chaos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn, select 1 Effect Monster in your Graveyard. Until the End Phase, this card gains that monster's effect(s) and ATK._

* * *

"No attack points again?" Kitsuna asked confused.

Marcel smirked "Once per turn: Phantom of Chaos can have the attack points, and effects of the monster I choose. And I pick the power of Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder!"

"Jaden please tell me you have something!" Frisk cried.

"I do! I play the Trap, Hero's Rule 2! Whenever a monster, or card effect is targeting a monster from the Graveyard it destroyed it!" Jaden cried.

Marcel smirked "Activating, Counter Trap! Dark Shrine Bribery!"

* * *

 _Dark Shrine Bribery_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"This negates your Trap, and allows you to draw!" Marcel cried.

Jaden growled, while Drawing as Marcel continued "Now Phantom of Chaos, retain Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder's ability, and power!" The Phantom evolved into a black version of Hamon. "Now it's your partner's turn that takes it's attack, Phantom of Chaos attack Undyne! Cerulean Sky Thunder!" The mimic fiend fired some Lighting that destroyed Undyne as Frisk cried "Undyne!" Losing 2100 Life Points. **(Frisk: 1900)**

"That doesn't stop there! Since Phantom of Chaos destroyed a monster Hamon's ability has been triggered. Now he can deal 1000 more points of damage!" Marcel added as the fiend fired more lighting at Frisk, who screamed in pain as Sartorius, and Chazz cried out "Frisk!" As Frisk clutched her arm losing 1000 more points. **(Frisk: 0900)**

"Next I'll just place this face-down, and then end my turn. Which means Phantom of Chaos' effect stops." Marcel smirked ending his turn with Phantom of Chaos returning to normal.

Jaden growled as Frisk weakly glared at Marcel who said "Come on you two. Isn't this fun? _**But don't worry Jaden, your friend will soon be out of her misery."**_ The two glared not sure what to-

"Hey Jaden!"

"Frisk you up there wench!?"

They all looked to see Chara, and Jesse climbed up, as Marcel made a shocked gasp **_'Brother!? What are you doing with these fools!?'_** "We got it! The Colossus Deck!" Jesse cried smiling. Chara smirked saying "Yeah, I'm gonna have a good time wiping this punk out."

"Excuse me!" They looked seeing Marcel, as he said "But this 'punk' happens to know you!" "Know me? What do you know?" Chara asked him annoyed. Marcel tried the female demonic voice **_"Is this proof enough brother?"_** "Brother? Is there a secret you weren't telling me Chara?" Frisk asked him.

Chara was caught off-guard by the voice, and thought _'That voice... and he feels familiar... No! He's just trying to trick you, Chara!'_ "No games! I don't know who you are, but I do know you aren't getting in my way!" Macrel gritted his teeth **_'This morons must've corrupted him! I better snapped his mind back to use!'_**

"Listen were gonna have our selves a little tag duel!" Jesse told them.

Marcel asked surprised "What?"

"What he means is that me, and this bozo will join, and your Life Points will buff up equal to ours. What do you say?" Chara asked not caring about Jesse's glare.

Marcel smirked "I get extra Life Points? I accept."

"Good. I want to try this deck, before I deal with you Frisk." Chara smirked, as he and Jesse went to their spot.

 ** _'Since Jaden likes this kid so much, and Chara is now with them, I will really get them back, and remind Chara of me.'_** Marcel thought, as the two players activated their duel disks.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **Frisk: 0900**

 **Jaden: 2000**

 **Jesse: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

 **Marcel: 16000**

 **Let the Duel Continue!**

* * *

Jesse 1st Turn:

"My go first!" Jesse cried, as he drew and said "And I play My Crystal Tree!" A tree with no leaves, and a Crystal where the roots are appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Tree_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Each time a "Crystal Beast" monster(s) is placed in either player's Spell & Trap Card Zone: Place 1 Crystal Counter on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard; take a number of "Crystal Beast" monsters from your Deck equal to the number of Crystal Counters that were on this card, then place those monsters face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards._

* * *

"Now each time a Crystal Beast enters my spell, and trap card zone my tree grows some fruit! Next I will summon, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" Amber Mammoth appeared tryong out his trumpet.

* * *

 _Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When another face-up "Crystal Beast" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can make this card the attack target instead. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And since your monster doesn't have any attack points I am getting Amber Mammoth attack your monster!" Jesse cried, as Amber Mammoth charged.

"No! Baka!" Chara swore on Jesse.

Marcel smirked "You should've paid attention to my brother. I play Chaos Form!"

* * *

 _Chaos Form_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up monster you control and equip it with this card. Each time that monster is attacked, select 1 random monster in your Graveyard. That monster's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK and DEF of the monster in your Graveyard. When the equipped monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now whenever Phantom of Chaos is attacked, I can select whichever monster in my Graveyard, and make his attack, and defense equal to the monster I choose. And I choose Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Phantom of Chaos morphed into a black version of Raviel.

"Not so fast, I play Crystal Flash!"

* * *

 _Crystal Flash_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand into your Spell & Trap Card Zone to make the Battle Damage to 1 "Crystal Beast" monster on your side of the field 0._

* * *

"Now I take a Crystal Beast from my Hand, and place it in my Spell, and Trap Card zone to negate Amber Mamoth's destruction, and make all battle dmaage zero!" A cobalt was shown, as the Crystal Tree grew a Crystal as a shield protected Amber Mammoth.

"Next time don't attack recklessly you baka! A monster with no attack points usually means a nasty effect!" Chara yelled at Jesse.

Jesse yelled "Recklessly? You battle recklessly!"

"No I don't!" Chara yelled at him.

"CHARA! It's your turn!" Frisk yelled at Chara annoyed.

Chara 1st Turn:

"Yeah, yeah mom." Chara dismissed her, as he drew. "I will activate the Shrine of Worship field spell!" The field transformed into a clearing glassland, with a stone ancient shrine behind them.

* * *

 _Shine of Worship_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is face-up, each player, can special summon a 'Colossus', or 'Colossi' monster, and/or add 1 'Colossus' or 'Colossi' spell, or trap card from your deck once per turn. This spell can't be destroyed for the rest of this duel._

* * *

"With this bad boy we can Special Summon, a Colossus, or Colossi monster once per turn! And that really comes in handy when I summon this guy! Kuromori, Colossus of Thunder!" What came out was a Stone Statue that looks like a lizard with a back with electricity cracking around it, and has blue glowing eyes appeared.

* * *

 _Kuromori, Colossus of Thunder_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Shrine of Worship'. Once Per Turn: As long as this card is in Face-Up Attack Position, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for every card in their hand._

* * *

"Now here come his ability! Once every turn you lose 500 Life Points for every card in your hand!" Chara cried, as Kuromori fired some balls of Lighting that hit Marcel three times as he grunted. **(Marcel: 14500)**

"Brother! How can you harm me like that!?" Marcel yelled at Chara upset. Chara growled, "I'm gonna pretend I don't hear that. I end with a face-down."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew, as she cried "I will play Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus!" Papyrus appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Next I play Double Trouble!" Frisk cried.

* * *

 _Double Trouble_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove 1 monster you control from play. Target one monster you control that monster is allowed to attack directly twice this turn._

* * *

"Jaden you mind!?" Jaden nodded, as Frisk called "I remove Sparkman from the game to allow Papyrus to land two Direct Attacks!"

"To land two what!?" Marcel cried shocked.

Papyrus fired some bones that hit Marcel big time with him losing 3200 Life Points. **(Marcel: 11300)** "Little wench! You'll have to try better than that!" Marcel cried smirking. Frisk thought in annoyance _'He acts like Chara!'_ "I'll end my turn with this face-down." Frisk ended her turn.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew, as he said "I will play Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" Bubbleman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"And when he's the only one on my field I am allowed to draw two more cards!" Jaden said doing the effect.

"Next I play, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And fuse Avian, and Bubbleman to form Elemental HERO Mariner!" Mariner appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Mariner_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Elemental HERO Bubbleman" + "Elemental HERO Avian"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While you have any face-down card(s) in your Spell & Trap Card Zones, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Now I set a card, and Mariner will attack you directly!" Jaden cried, as Mariner fired it's anchor at Marcel, losing 1400 Life Points. **(Marcel: 9900)** "We dealt with 6100 or his Life Points." Frisk mentioned, as they nodded. "I end my turn." Jaden ends his turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0900**

 **Jaden: 2000**

 **Jesse: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

 **Marcel: 9900**

* * *

Marcel 4th Turn:

Marcel drew, then smirked wickedly "I now sacrifice Phantom of Chaos to call out Dark Summoning Beast!" Phantom of Chaos vanished into a fiend that looks human.

* * *

 _Dark Summoning Beast_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Tribute this card to select 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" in your Graveyard and Special Summon them, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Now by sacrificing him..." Dark Summoning Beast glowed, as Marcel cried "Then doing so I get to Special Summon, all THREE of the Sacred Beasts!" "WHAT!?" Frisk shouted shocked.

"Come forth Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!"

What appeared was the three Sacred Beasts who was ready for revenge.

* * *

 _Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up Defense Position card, other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets. If this Defense Position card is destroyed, you take no damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

 _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or by sending 3 Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card is destroyed, during your next Main Phase, you can discard 1 Trap Card to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. During the turn you Special Summoned this card by its effect, you cannot activate its other effects, and if you control another monster, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

 _Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. When your opponent Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each of those monsters. "Phantasm Tokens" cannot declare an attack. You can Tribute 2 monsters to have this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of the Tributed monsters, until the End Phase._

* * *

"So those are the Sacred Beasts. Those things are huge!" Axel cried shocked.

Kitsuna cried "Much worse than the God Cards!"

"I'm not done. Next I remove Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts from game so I can call on... Ultima, the High Seprah!" A gold light appeared as Ultima appeared above the beasts.

* * *

 _Ultima, The High Seprah_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _7 Spirit Fusion Monsters_

 _This card can only be Special Summoned, by banishing one Spirit Fusion Monster. This card gains ATK, and DEF through the amount of monsters on the field x 1500. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell, Trap, Card Effects. If this card is destroyed, in your main phase, banish 1 Spirit Fusion Monster to Special Summon it from the Graveyard. Once per turn: Special Summon 1 Spirit Fusion Monster in your banishment pile, ignoring Summoning Conditions. While this card is face-up Spirit Fusion Monsters you control cannot declare an attack. When this card is Special Summoned from your Extra Deck it cannot declare an attack on the turn it was summoned._

* * *

"Not her again!" Frisk cried fearful.

"Next up Uria, and Ultima's abilities kick in! For every Trap in my grave Uria gains 1000 points! So that's 3000!" Uria powered up. **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000)** "Then for every monster on the field Ultima gains 1500 attack, and defense points! Their are 8 so 12000 points to her!" Ultima screeched. **(ATK: 0 + 1500 x 8 = 12000)** **(DEF: 0 + 1500 x 8 = 12000)**

"12000?" Jesse asked in plain shock, and disbelief. "Yes, which of you will be first? I know how bout that girl!? Raviel destroy her!" Raviel got his claws ready as it charged to Papyrus as Frisk cried out before Chara cried "Sorry, ain't happening! Activate Trap!"

* * *

 _Colossus Lure_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You can use this card to switch the attack target of one monster you control to another monster. This effect can only be used twice._

* * *

"With this I switch the attack target of Frisk's monster to blue-brat's!" Chara explained.

"Wait, what!?"

Raviel destroyed Amber Mammoth as Jesse lost 2300 Life Points. **(Jesse: 1700)** "Argh! I am getting you when this is over!" Jesse cried angered at Chara.

Marcel said "So you stopped one Sacred Beast brother..." (To which Chara growled at) "...But as you remember I have two more Sacred Beasts! How bout this be yours? Hamon attack Kuromori!" Hamon attacked as it destroyed Kuromori as Chara lost 1300 Life Points. **(Chara: 2700)** "Plus since Hamon destroyed a monstre 1000 more of your points are wiped out!" Marcel added which a tenge of anger.

Hamon fired more lighting at Chara who screamed losing 1000 more points. **(Chara: 1700)**

Jesse started to giggle as Chara glared "HEY! Don't you dare laugh!" "But you deserve it!" Jesse laughed. Marcel the said, "Now that your monsters are out of the way. It is time for Uria to make his attack! Uria attack Papyrus! Hyberblaze!" Uria fired a flame breath as Frisk prepared for the worse. "I use Colossus Lure's effect to now switch the attack of Uria to that idiotic HERO boy!" Chara cried.

"HEY!"

Uria took Mariner out as Jaden lost 1600 Life Points. **(Jaden: 0400)**

Marcel growled "Is that girl so important to you?" "As much as I hate her yes! She is my only way how I'm still alive! I will take over her body soon enough!" Chara answered. Frisk mumbled "And here I thought you like me for once."

Marcel growled **_'So Frisk is the reason why Chara's still alive? Well in that case I better make sure I don't harm her until further notice!'_** "Well Chara, since you redirected my attacks to your team's monsters you should count yourself lucky. Because on the turn she's summoned from my Extra Deck, Ultima isn't allowed to make any attacks. But I'll place this face-down, and it's your shot." Marcel ended his turn.

Jesse 2nd Turn:

Jesse drew, as he said "I will summon out, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Pegasus appeared neighing.

* * *

 _Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Summoned: You can place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And when he's summoned, A Crystal Beast is placed into my Spell and Trap Card Zone, and then my Tree grows more fruit!" Jesse cried, as a ruby appeared, and the tree grown another Crystal. "Next I play Rare Value!"

* * *

 _Rare Value_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only when there are 1 or more "Crystal Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. Select 1 "Crystal Beast" card from your Spell & Trap Card Zone and send it to the Graveyard. Then, you draw 2 cards._

* * *

"So by sending one Crystal Beast to the Graveyard from my, and spell Trap Card zone I can draw two new cards!" Jesse said a the Ruby Vanished, and he drew. "Next I play Rainbow Blessing!"

* * *

 _Rainbow Blessing_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay any multiple of 1000 Life Points. Place 1 "Crystal Counter" on a face-up "Crystal Tree" you control for each multiple paid._

* * *

"By giving up a thousand points my tree grows more fruit!" Jesse said as he glowed red. **(Jesse: 0700)**

Another Crystal appeared on the tree, as Jesse added "Now by sending Crystal Tree to the Graveyard, a Crystal Beast appeared in my spell, and trap card zone. So Topaz Tiger, Amethyst Cat, and Emerald Turtle are on the house!" Three Crystals appeared, as Jesse added "Since their are 7 different Crystal Beasts in my Spell/Trap card zone, I get to Special Summon this! Rainbow Dragon!" In a fantastic Light-show Rainbow Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Rainbow Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on your field or in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned.  
● During either player's turn: You can send all "Crystal Beast" monsters you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent.  
● You can banish all "Crystal Beast" monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all cards on the field into the Deck._

* * *

"I thought it was only a legend!" Marcel cried shocked.

"More like Legendary! Now Rainbow Dragon attack Uria!" Jesse cried as Rainbow Dragon attacked, as Uria was met down in a blaze as Marcel cried in his demonic voice **"NO! You've destroyed a Sacred Beast!"** Losing a 1000 Life Points. **(Marcel: 8900)**

"I will put this face-down. Your move Chara." Jesse said.

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew as he said "Now I will use Shrine of Worship's effect to Special Summon Avian, Colossus of The Skies!" A stone like bird appeared.

* * *

 _Avian, Colossus of the Skies_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Shrine of Worship'. This card, can attack your opponent directly, is there is a Face-Up, Light monster on your side of the field._

* * *

"Dork face you better be thankful that Rainbow Dragon of yours is a Light attribute monster." Chara smirked.

Jesse despite angry at being insulted asked "Why's that?" "Because since their is a Light attribute monster on my field, Avian can attack him directly!" Chara smirked. Marcel asked shocked "It can what!?" "Avian strike him down!" Chara cried, as Avian swiped her talons at Marcel. **(Marcel: 6200)**

"Next I'll play this. Colossus Revenge!"

* * *

 _Colossus Revenge_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Remove 1 "Colossus" Monster in your Graveyard from play. Chose 1 "Colossus" Monster you control that card can attack again._

* * *

"By banishing Kuromori, Avian can take you again!" Chara cried, as Avian swiped her talons at Marcel again. **(Marcel: 3500)**

"They almost got him!" Tyranno cried.

"I'll end my that." Chara ended his turn.

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew, as she played "I will play, Upstart Goblin!"

* * *

 _Upstart Goblin_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 1 card, then your opponent gains 1000 Life Points._

* * *

"By giving you 1000 points, I can draw another!"

Marcel smirked as he glowed blue "Thanks for the Extra Points." **(Marcel: 4500)**

Frisk drew, as she smiled "Chara thanks for keeping Papyrus on the field. Because I really needed him. So I can play Two Copies of Fiend's Sanctuary!"

* * *

 _Fiend's Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fiend's Sanctuary". This Token cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this Token. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token._

* * *

"And now I sacrifice them all!" The two Tokens, and Papyrus vanished, as she cried "So I can summon this! OBELSIK THE TORMENTOR!" Obelisk appeared behind the group.

* * *

 _Obelisk the Tormentor_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated._

* * *

"WHAT!? How did you get that!?" Marcel cried shocked.

"Let's say he came as a gift. New up I will play, Gods Appearance!"

* * *

 _Gods Appearance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you have 1 DIVINE monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 2 more DIVINE monsters from your deck. During the End Phase destroy this card instead of the monsters summoned by the effect. The monsters summoned by this effect cannot attack._

* * *

"Thanks to this, it's Slifer, and Ra's turn!" Slifer, and Ra appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Slifer the Sky Dragon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field in face-up Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it._

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. This card's original ATK, and DEF becomes equal to the three tributed monsters. This card gains ATK equal to amount of monsters tributed. During the End Phase: If this card was Special Summoned destroy it. When Normal Summoned, other cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn: You can pay LP so that you only have 1 left; this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the amount of LP paid. You can pay 1000 LP, then destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"You have all three of the God cards?" Marcel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and by the way Ra, and Slifer aren't allowed to make any attacks but that's alright. Plus Obelisk can't be destroyed for the rest of this turn thanks to the trap! Obelisk destroy Raviel!" Obelisk punched his fiendish counterpart as he exploded as Obelisk remained. **"Two Sacred Beasts bite the dust!?"** Marcel asked in his demonic voice.

"he's only got two Beasts left. Do it Jaden!" Frisk told him.

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden nodded, as he drew, and said "Frisk I play Necroshade's since he's in the Graveyard, I can summon an Elemental HERO without making a sacrifice! So here comes Elemental HERO Neos!" Neos appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"next I play Fifth Hope!" Jaden cried.

* * *

 _Fifth Hope_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 5 "Elemental HERO" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 2 cards (draw 3 cards instead, if you had no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand when you activated this card)._

* * *

"With this I can take Avian, Bubbleman, Necroshade, Sparkman, and Darkbright back to my deck shuffle, and draw two new cards! And I play one of them Double Summon!"

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"So I can summon both Neo-Spacians Dark Panther, and Glow Moss!" Glow Moss, and a dark cat appeared.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Glow Moss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 900_

 _When this card attacks or is attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card. Reveal it, and based on its type apply this effect. ● Monster: End the Battle Phase. ● Spell: If this card is attacking, you can change it to a direct attack instead. ● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Dark Panther_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, while you control this face-up card, this card's name and effects become those of that target._

* * *

"Now Neos! Triple Contact Fusion!" Neos, along with the two jumped up, as Jaden cried "I summon, Elemental HERO Chaos Neos!" Neos with Dark Panther's appearance, and Glow Moss's glow appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Chaos Neos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Elemental Hero Neos"_ _"Neo-Spacian Dark Panther"_ _"Neo-Spacian Glow Moss"  
_ _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to your Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During the turn this card is Special Summoned, negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls. During the End Phase, return this card to the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Next I activate Neo-Space!" Jaden cried, as the Shrine was replaced by a glowing aura of a land.

* * *

 _Neo-Space_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK. Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to activate their effects during the End Phase that shuffle them into the Extra Deck._

* * *

"With this Chaos Neos gains 500 more attack points!" **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)** "And I activate his Special Ability! For the rest of this turn, all of your Monster's special abilities are all negated!" Jaden cried.

"Negated!?" Marcel cried as Ultima powered down. **(ATK 12000 - 12000 = 0) (DEF: 12000 - 12000 = 0)**

"That's right, Ultima will get destroyed! Chaos Neos attack Ultima!" Jaden cried, as Chaos Neos attacked, as Marcel cried **"NO! You destroyed the Sacred Esper!"** Losing 3500 Life Points. **(Marcel: 1000)**

"That's right. Pretty soon we will take you down. Make your move." Frisk cried.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0900**

 **Jaden: 0400**

 **Jesse: 0700**

 **Chara: 1700**

 **Marcel: 1000**

* * *

Marcel 5th Turn

Marcel growled as he drew, "First I activate two Fiend's Sanctuary of my own!" Two Metal Fiend Tokens appear on Marcel's side. "Next I activate Immortal Class!"

* * *

 _Immortal Class_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 2 monsters. Special Summon 1 Level 7 or higher monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

"So by setting my Tokens aside it will revive the Lord of Phantasms!" Raviel appeared, as Marcel continued, "Next by sending a Trap from my hand to the Grave, the Lord of Searing Flames returns!" Uria appeared roaring. "Finally by removing Belias, the Gigas from play, Ultima the High Seprah comes back!" Ultima appeared again, as Axel cried "They won't stay down!"

"What's next? I know how bout another spell card? Dimension Fusion Destruction!" Marcek casted.

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" you control. Special Summon 1 "Chaos Phantasm Armityle" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)_

* * *

"With this spell, I can remove all three of the Sacred Beasts from game to call on, Chaos Phantasm Armityle!" Marcel explained, as the three beasts were covered in black smoke, before the smoke cleared showing a New Sacred Beast.

It has both Raivel, and Homan's heads, a nice set of purple wings, a mask like face on it, a pattern of red, yellow, and purple, a long tail replacing his legs, and has Uria's head as his right arm.

* * *

 _Chaos Phantasm Armityle_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" + "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" + "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms"  
_ _This card cannot be Special Summoned, except with "Dimension Fusion Destruction". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can inflict 10,000 Battle Damage to a monster your opponent controls. During your Main Phase, you can switch control of this card to your opponent until the end of this turn. If you do, remove from play all other monsters your opponent controls during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Whoa. This has just gotten... worse." Frisk said slowly in shock by the size of Armityle.

"Yes it is. Because once per turn Armityle can deal 10,000 points of battle damage." Marcel smirked.

Chara said "10,000? I gotta get me a monster like that."

"You already did, brother." They looked at Marcel who was chuckling. "You've been wondering why I kept calling you brother?" Marcel asked him. Chara growled "Mind games!" "Not exactly. You might not recognize me now because of this Human Shell. But once I shed it you'll understand. And I have just enough Dueling Energy to finally regain a physical form."

"Huh?" Marcel smirked as he closed his eyes, at Chara's question as energy crept on him.

Then after that everyone gasped.

Marcel unconscious dropped on the floor, as what was behind him, was some kind of demon. She has two sides of hair that are blue, and dark blue, a three magenta eyes pale black skin, black clothing, two demonic arms, some wings, and a smirk. Chara gasped recognizing her _'N-No way...'_ "Yubel?" Jaden, and Chara said at the same time.

Yubel chuckled **_"I'm glad to see you two finally remember me."_** She then grabbed Marcel and tossed her to Blair who caught him.

"Wait you know her Chara?" Frisk asked surprised at her evil persona.

Chara said in a shocked voice "Yes. Yubel is my... sister."

"SISTER!?" Jesse, Jaden, and Frisk cried shocked.

Yubel chuckled saying **_"Yes, I have been waiting to reunite with you brother. And now we will rule over the universe together!"_**

"Yubel... I never thought I would see you again sister." Chara told her. **_"Well you thought wrong. How bout we leave the pleasentries to later? Armityle unleash your fury! But keep Frisk, and Chara alive!"_** Yubel commanded.

Armityle did what she said attacking them but Jesse cried "Not so fast! I play Prism Wall!"

* * *

 _Prism Wall_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when a face-up monster you control is selected by an attack or Effect Monster's effect. Change the target to another appropriate face-up monster you control. Then, both players take damage equal to the new target's ATK._

* * *

"Now Rainbow Dragon is the target!" Jesse cried, as the attack from Armityle was redirected to Rainbow Dragon.

"Chara, Frisk this is our only shot!" Jesse said to the two. Frisk nodded, as she cried "Three Egyptian Gods join the attack!" Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra attacked, as Frisk commanded "Avian join in!" Avian attacked to, as Jesse cried "Now Rainbow Dragon's ability kicks in! I send all Crystal Beasts to my graveyard, and Rainbow Dragon gains 1000 points for each one!" Rainbow Dragon roared **(ATK: 4000 + 6000 = 10000)**

 _ **"My attack's been thrwarted!"**_ Yubel cried shocked, as the blasts connected as they opened a portal. "Let's go!" Frisk cried, as she grabbed Chara who still looked stunned. Everyone left but Jaden cried "Jesse let's go!" "I can't if I leave now the blast won't go through. Catch ya later!" Jesse winked before the blasts pulled through.

"Finally we take damage equal to Rainbow Dragon's attack points!" Jesse finished as the blast comsumed them both.

Chara seen this and cried "YUBEL!"

In the blast was Jesse, and Yubel and the latter cried **_"You! You will pay for taking them away!"_** She screamed as she, and Jesse's pointed dropped to nothing, finally ending the battle.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0900**

 **Jaden: 0400**

 **Jesse: 0000**

 **Chara: 1700**

 **Yubel: 0000**

 **Frisk, Jaden, Jesse, and Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

Jesse smiled as the monsters roared "We did it guys! Now take them home!"

The Academy, and the spot where the duel was played gone off, as they vanished with the Gods following them.

* * *

 **Whew! This is over. This is truely one of my favorite duels because it was great seeing the Sacred Beasts back in action, and have a Fusion Form! As for Yubel she was okay but her effect is really making her a dangerous opponent. Also this morning I recived terrible news. My grandfather died. But that won't stop me from continuing this. I gotta be strong. Be sure to review!**


	10. Visions of the Past!

**This chapter shows the reason why Frisk went to Mt. Ebott, and close-up on how her, and Rebecca bonded with Sartorius. ENJOY!**

* * *

Frisk was outside. It was only two hours since she, Chara, Jesse, and Jaden succeeded in defeated Yubel, and returned back home but Jesse was lost.

And Jaden was in despair since he thinks it was his fault since he sent Yubel off since he was younger, and has a history of her being his favorite card, but it caused some problems for the neighborhood kids, which spooked them enough for Jaden to sent her off hoping it would make it safe for Yubel to use. Chara was still in shock since he just seen his own sister in like a millennium. He also was in despair since Yubel was lost with Jesse.

As for Frisk she was just wasting time outside looking up at the sky thinking what happened. "Frisk?" She looked over seeing it was Sartorius who closed the door behind him. "Hey Daddy." Frisk said, before going back to her staring.

Sartorius sat beside her, and asked "Is something wrong?" "It's just... I don't get this at all. I never thought Chara even has a sister." Frisk said as she shook her head. Sartorius then said "Speaking of which how is he doing?" "He wouldn't talk. Must still be in shock seeing Yubel." Frisk answered. Sartorius nodded. It was understandable since both Chara, and Yubel haven't seen each other in a long time.

Suddenly he heard what sound like...

...sniffling?

He looked over seeing Frisk's eyes are getting tearful. Sartorius' face soften as he hugged her asking "What's wrong?" "I'm thinking... about mom." Frisk said as she buried her face in his shoulder. Sartorius sooth "I know. I miss her too." He then came up with an idea. "Hey Frisk... why not we talk about her?" She looked at him, as he smiled "We can remember how much of the joy she have given us, and the same joy we shared back."

Frisk nodded, as she asked "What do we have to talk about her?" "I don't know why not you go first?" Sartorius asked her. Unknowest to them was Chancellor Sheppard listening interested. Frisk thought about it then said "Do you remember how you, and her met?" "Ah, I haven't thought of that in a long time." Sartorius smiled.

The screen was raising to the sun as he narrated...

"You know Frisk... I wasn't always what you think I was: A famous, and kind Fortune-Teller. In fact both me, and your aunt were shunned, and humiliated by others out of fear by our ability to Fortune Tell. And we thought we have given up hope for each other..."

* * *

 ** _"...THAT'S when I met her."_**

 _In a rainy night underneath the company of a box was a young Sartorius, and Sarina who looked like they were not properly taken care of. They were desperate for some-time now. People were walking pass them not caring about them. But one person stopped which caught Sartorius, and Sarina's attention with hope in their minds._

 _But..._

 _"Ah! Blasted lighter!" The man said throwing a used up lighter which hit Sartorius' forehead who yelped but the man didn't care enough to look, and used another before taking off. Sartorius rubbed his head, as Sarina looked over. Then they started whimpering. More people passed by but one stopped, as they looked with another sense of hope._

 _They looked seeing it was a girl with an umbrella who has blonde hair, and green, and white school uniform, some glasses, and rain-boots was looking at the two, as she smiled. "What are two doing out here?" She asked them as she kneeled._

 _Sartorius answered "We don't have a home." Sarina nodded. The girl frowned as she said "Come on. It's not good for you to stay out here in the rain, you'll catch a cold." They went to the girl's side, as she guided them to her home._

* * *

"If she wasn't there me, and Sarina wouldn't be here right now."

Sartorius ended his back-story.

Frisk smiled, as she hugged Sartorius. "What bout you?" Frisk asked him. Sartorius thought about it then smiled "You remember that she taught you how to duel?" Frisk smiled as she playfully punched him saying "How could I forget that?"

The screen was again rasied as she narrated:

"You remember when I was 3 right? It was the time of my first time dueling. I sure had a tough time learning, the rules were very complex but I did..."

* * *

 ** _"...But you know I was only a beginner so I last on my first try."_**

 ** _"Yeah but you did good."_**

 ** _(Dueling Theme: T.A.T.U Friend or Foe)_**

 ** _Frisk: 1900_**

 ** _Rebecca: 2800_**

 _On a table on a mat was Frisk, and her mother dueling, with Sartorius sitting nearby recording. Frisk has two cards in her hand, with a face-up monster called The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter, and a Field Spell called the_ _Sanctuary in the Sky. In her spell, and trap card zone was The Fountain in the Sky. In her hand was Shinato's Ark, and the Agent of Wisdom - Mercury._

 _On her mother's field was Luster Dragon#2 in attack mode, and Flame Princess in defense mode, while having a face-down. They were finally seeing their little girl duel, and they are recording the moment._

 _Frisk ? Turn:_

 _"Okay mommy, here I go! Draw!" She drew and saw it was Shinato, King of a Higher Plane._ 'Sweet! I can call you out, Shinato!' _Frisk thought smiling at what she drawn._

 ** _"And you know Shinato is my favorite."_**

 ** _"Yes, he was your signature card back then. Your mother gave you him."_**

 _Frisk set Shinato in her hand, before saying "Okay mommy. I play Shinato's Ark and tribute both Mars, and Mercury to Ritual Summon, Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!" A transparent version of Shinato appeared behind her. Rebecca looked a bit surprised before smiling as Frisk then said "Next Shinato will take out Luster Dragon#2!" Rebecca did what she had to do as her points dropped. **(** **Rebecca: 1900)** "Your turn." Frisk smiled thinking she has a good lead._

 _Rebecca ? Turn:_

 _Rebecca drew, as she said "Okay here I come Frisk. First since Marie the Fallen One is in my Graveyard I gain 200 Life Points." **(Rebecca: 2100)** "Next since I gained Life Points, Fire Princess deals 500 points of effect damage." **(Frisk: 1400)** "Next I play Silent Doom, to bring back Luster Dragon#2, and activate this spell called, __Adamantine Sword Revival to Special Summon, Diamond Head Dragon from my deck." Rebecca told her daughter, as she searched her Deck, and summoned the Dragon._

 _Frisk tilted her head quite cutely as she asked "Mommy what is Diamond Head Dragon's effect again?" "He gains attack points equal to Luster Dragon#2, and has a 1000 point boost." Rebecca answered. Frisk counted her fingers, and said "Luster Dragon#2 has 2400 and added to 1000 is uh..." "3400 Frisk." Sartorius told her._

 _"Sartorius." Rebecca gave her husband a dull look. Sartorius laughed "Sorry Rebecca but it doesn't help to give our daughter some help once in a while." Frisk widen her eyes saying "Diamond Head Dragon is 100 stronger than Shinato!" "That's right so good bye to him." Rebecca said. Frisk pouted as she placed Shinato in her Graveyard. **(Frisk: 1300)** "Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, a Quick-Play Spell to destroy your fountain." Frisk placed the fountain in her Graveyard._

 _That means she can no longer regain any Life Points. "Now Fire Princess will attack you directly." Rebecca ended._

 ** _Frisk: 0000_**

 ** _Rebecca: 2100_**

 ** _Rebecca wins the duel!_**

 _Rebecca, and Sartorius started clapping for their daughter as Frisk looked beaten. Rebecca noticed this, and asked "Honey, what's wrong?" "I lost." Frisk answered. Rebecca smiled, as she hugged her and said "Oh Frisk. Everyone doesn't win their first duels. I was a beginner once too." "Yeah, me and your auntie were the same." Sartorius nodded in agreement, as he hugged her with his wife. Frisk smiled, as she said "I love you." "We love you too." Her parents told her back._

* * *

"Yeah. That is one of the most favorite times in my life." Frisk mentioned, as Sartorius nodded agreeing.

Frisk then said "How about the one when I was born?" Sartorius smiled widely. That was one of the most precious memories he ever had.

He narrated:

"Well Frisk. 1 year after me, and your mother's marriage, your mother was eating more which was surprising for both me, and your aunt. She started puking to, I thought she caught a stomach bug..."

* * *

 ** _"...But after I finally convince her to go to the hospital we had waited, and had the most unexpected news of our lives."_**

 _Sartorius, along with Sarina, and Rebecca were waiting with Sartorius rubbing his wife's hand in comfort. They had been waiting for the test result to return from checking out Rebecca. Rebecca's grandfather Arthur was with them. Finally a female doctor holding a clipboard came in as everyone tensed as Sartorius asked "So what is it?"_

 _"You have nothing to worry about." The doctor told them. Sartorius, and the others were confused Rebecca asked "What do you mean of that?"_

 _The Doctor smiled "Congratulations your gonna be parents!" They gasped as Rebecca smiled, as she and Sartorius grown overjoyed, as she said "Hear that Sartorius!? We're having a baby!" "I know." Sartorius nodded, as Sarina, Arthur, and the doctor smiled at the scene._

* * *

 ** _"Over the past few months we we're making a room for you, and your mother's stomach had been growing. It was to show it was growing healthy in her. But she had quite a_** ** _fierce appetite that we needed your great-grandfather's food stamps, and some issues known as mood swings. She kept being happy, mad, sad, guilty then happy again, I lost count how many times that happened. By during the ninth month it finally happened."_**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"You."_**

 _In a hallway was Sarina, Arthur, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Mai, Bakura, a boy with brown hair, and a little old man were waiting. "I can't believe Rebecca was pregnant. And to who a Fortune-Teller!" Joey said trying to start a conversation._

 _Yugi nodded "Yes I know Joey. She must be proud of this along with her Husband." "Oh believe me he is." Sarina told them nodding. The little old man who is Solomon sat beside Arthur and said "How does it feel being a Great-Grandfather?" "Oh it feels exciting. But at the same time quite old." Arthur told him rubbing his hands. The boy who was Tristan told him "Don't worry Arthur, Rebecca will pull through."_

 _"Yes, along with their baby. They said they wanted their baby's gender to be a surprise?" Bakura asked them. Mai nodded "Yes. It will be a magical moment." "Sorry everyone!" They looked seeing a long haired brown girl, with Seto Kaiba, and a little black haired boy asking "Are we too late?" "Nope! You arrived just in time!" Joey told her._

 _The boy asked Kaiba "Seto isn't it exciting?" "Maybe Mokuba." Kaiba at least gave a nod. The girl known as Serenity told him "Seto imagine that will be us one day!" Kaiba paled a bit but nodded. "Yeah I can't wait." He told her._

 _The door opened as what came out was Sartorius who has a bundle in his arms. A wide smile was on his face. Everyone went to him as Yugi asked "How is she?" "She's fine." Sartorius told him nodding. Tea looked over, and smiled seeing the baby's face. "Wow. It's beautiful!" Tea gushed. Sartorius said "Yes. It's a girl." "A girl." Joey smiled. Arthur smiled, as Solomon nughed him "Lucky Dog you."_

 _"What's her name?" Mai asked him. Sartorius said "Me, and Rebecca have given it some thought for a few months but we decided 'Frisk.'" "Frisk?" Tristan asked. Serenity said "That's a wonderful name!" Sartorius said "Thank you." Then they all shared a good laugh, as they went inside and congratulated Rebecca._

* * *

"...It was one of the most happest moments of my life." Sartorius finished narrating.

Frisk smiled as she thought _'So I already met Joey, Mai, Bakura, Yugi, Kaiba, and Tea without knowing.'_ "Oh Frisk." She looked at Sartorius who asked "Why did you go to Mt. Ebott you know that place is dangerous." "I know, I was just..." Frisk had trouble explaining as she said "It was... to get away." "From what?" Sartorius asked. Frisk answered "That you vanished, because of the Light of Destruction." "You went there because I vanished?" Sartorius asked her.

"No... that I was... completely alone." Frisk started to cry remembering the horrible memories. Sartorius widen his eyes, as he hugged his daughter. It was only since Frisk was 9 that her great-grandfather passed away. Her mother died in a accident, and he vanished because of the Light of Destruction. He soften his eyes as he said "Oh Frisk." "It was horrible. After that the police took me to an orphanage, and then I was adopted by a nice couple. But after his wife died of an illness, he started to resort in alcohol, and starts abuses me."

She started to cry harder, as she continued "Then that's how it goes. Everytime I go home from school he was waiting to abuse me straight away. Then I done everything without catching a break. Even a slightest bit of resting he beats me." Sartorius felt a tinge of rage in him. How dare that man abuses his daughter!? "And then... it got to far... he used a knife, and cut me." "Not to deep?" Sartorius asked concerned.

Frisk sniffed as she left her shirt up to where a scar was on her stomach saying "He stabbed me here. I was lucky it didn't damage my ability to reproduce. But it attracted the attention of a passing man who called the cops, and that guy was arrested. I have spend 2 weeks in the hospital before I made a complete recovery. I was assign to go back to the orphanage but I didn't want it to happen all over again so I ran away to the one place I have to go. Mt. Ebott."

Sartorius rubbed her back, as Sheppard looks shocked before making a mental note to help Frisk any way possible. "Then after some tough challenges, and helping the monsters... you know the rest." Frisk said as she hugged Sartorius, who was comforting her. Sartorius asked her "What was that man's name?" He felt like getting revenge. "K-Keith." Frisk said to him.

 _'Operation: Get revenge on Keith set in motion.'_ Sartorius thought.

Sheppard decided to walk away as he mumbled "Poor Frisk. I never thought that she was like that. I better do something to make her better." Before hearing a conversation about Jaden, and Yubel and decided to investigate.

* * *

 **Well the reason why Frisk went to Mt. Ebott was revealed. Wasn't exactly a happy reason, but it did end happily in the end. Frisk was playing a 'The Agent' deck in the past with Shinato being her signature card. Then it was where to how she was born. Be sure to review!**


	11. The Dark World!

**This is their return to the Dimension World, but in it's evil counterpart! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was night that Frisk decided to call it a night.

She was resting until some strange light consumed her in her sleep, as what was next was that she started feeling a cold ground. She woke up, and noticed something off. Really off.

She got up looking around, "Where I'm-"

"Were back the the Dimension World." She looked and saw Chara standing with his arms crossed.

 _(Cue: A town called Cordova)_

Frisk looked around, as she asked "How did we get back here?" "Ask that question to the idiot you called Jaden." Chara told her. They started walking to somewhere. Frisk told him "Jaden's the one?" "Yes, he wouldn't stop moping about that Jesse kid that he made the portal to come back here. It brought other people here, but I can't tell which one." Chara answered nodding.

Frisk said "Jaden must've been nuts. Why is he even thinking of coming back here. And we don't even know what part of the Dimension World this is." She looked around, as she sees cold nights, a lone moon, and high and low ruins. "This is the Dark World part of this Dimension. And be very careful. If you lose a duel here you'll be sent to the stars." Chara told her.

Frisk asked him "What's does 'Sent to the stars' mean?" "That means dying." Chara answered. Frisk looked un-eased, as she said "That's good to know."

"Halt!" They looked and saw a guard like fiend woman came out from behind the rock. "Who are you?" Frisk asked.

"Snoww, Unlight of Dark World. What are you doing in this territory human?" Snoww asked her. Frisk answered "I'm looking for my friends!" "Well you'll have to get pass me." Snoww said as she readied a Duel Disk. Frisk readied her's, as Chara stepped back.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Followers of Darkness-The First-)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Snoww: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Snoww 1st Turn:

Snoww drew, as she said "I will play, Shadowfiend Archfiend in attack mode!" A fiend appeared with sharp claws.

* * *

 _Shadowfiend Archfiend_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _The controller of this card pays 900 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent is halved._

* * *

"Archfiend...?" Frisk asked knowing what archetype that is.

"Yes, now I play Pandemonium!" The field transformed into a red stone ruins fit for demons.

* * *

 _Pandemonium_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Archfiend" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card._

* * *

"Now I set this card face-down, and that ends my turn." Snoww ended her turn.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk better be careful from this. "I draw!" She drew, as she nodded "I summon out, Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Undyne appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"And I end with a face-down. Your turn." Frisk told her opponent.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Snoww: 4000**

* * *

Snoww 2nd Turn:

Snoww drew, as she said "I will cry on Terrorking Archfiend!" A big Fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Terrorking Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The effects of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed as a result of battle are negated._

* * *

"Now first Terrorking Archfiend will attack your warrior!" Snoww cried as Terrorking charged. Frisk cried "Not so fast! I play a trap! Mirror Force!"

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

'So all monsters you control are destroyed." Frisk cried.

Snoww smirked as she said "Maybe but we will have to see." 6 orbs appear with a flame on 1 as she explained "Whenever Terrorking Archfiend is targeted by a card effect of yours I do a dice. If it's 5 or 2 say Good-Bye to Mirror Force." The flame rode alongside the numbers before stopping at 2.

Mirror Force exploded as Terrorking Archfiend destroyed Undyne as Frisk lost 100 Life Points. **(Frisk: 3900)** "Now it's Shadowfiend's turn by the way he can only inflict half the damage on you!" Snoww cried, as Shadowknight struck Frisk as she lost 1000 Life Points. **(Frisk: 2900)**

"Next I play this Trap, called Star Up!"

* * *

 _Star Up!_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Increase the Level of all monsters you control by 1._

* * *

"With this all of my monsters gain 1 level!" Snoww smirked, as the two fiends glowed.

"Now I am Overlaying the two fiend's together!"

"Overlaying?" Frisk asked as the two Fiends glow purple as they went into some kind of portal, as Snoww continued "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon!" What appeared was a fiendish like warrior with two purple orbs around her.

* * *

 _Adreus. Keeper of Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy it._

* * *

"First Synchro Summoning, and now this!?" Frisk cried shocked.

Chara said interested "So these morons came up with their own summoning mechanic." "I will end my turn, and a face-down." Snoww ended her turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "Okay. I will play, Fiend's Sanctuary!"

* * *

 _Fiend's Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fiend's Sanctuary". This Token cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this Token. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token._

* * *

"So I can call out a Metal Fiend Token!" A Field Token appeared, as she continued "Next I play Creature Swap!"

* * *

 _Creature Swap_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player chooses 1 monster they control and switches control of those monsters with each other. Those monsters cannot change their battle positions for the rest of this_ _turn_ _._

* * *

"This switches both of our monsters!"

Snoww stepped back "No!" Adreus, and the Metal Fiend Token jumped, as Frisk read the effect. "Hmm not bad. I activate Adreus's effect! By removing an Overlay Unit, she can destroyed a face-up card on your fiend, and I chose your Token!"

The Fiend fused one of the orbs into his dagger, as she slashed the token to pieces.

"Now your monster will attack you directly!" Frisk cried, as Adreus attacked Snoww. **(Snoww: 1400)** "That ends my turn." Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2900**

 **Snoww: 1400**

* * *

Snoww 3rd Turn:

Snoww thought she couldn't do anything to save her but she can at least get a lot of Frisk's points. "I play a Trap! Fiend's Wrath!"

* * *

 _Fiend's Wrath_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Fiend-Type Monster; Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the targeted monster._

* * *

"This deals Adreus's attack points to you!" Snoww cried, as the darkness surrounded Frisk losing 2600 Life Points. **(Frisk: 0300)**

"That ends my turn." Snoww said out of optians.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew as she cried "Finish her off!" Adreus attacked again.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0300**

 **Snoww: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

Snoww got back up as she said "You may have won. But Brron my king will finish you off." She started glowing as she finished "You will regret messing with the Dark World Laws!" Snoww glowed brightly before exploding in dozen of particles.

"Brron? As in Brron, Mad King of Dark World?" Frisk asked. Chara sneered "Yeah, that guy always annoys me. We need to go to him?"

"Why?"

"He knows where Jesse, and Yubel are. So if he knows Jaden would most likely go to him." Chara answered, as Frisk nodded as they ran toward someone, unaware they were being watched by someone.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short but it at least give a close view to Xyz Summoning. Be sure to review!**


	12. The Chaos King of Dark World!

**Here we are the duel between Frisk, and Brron! ENJOY!**

* * *

Frisk, and Chara were walking around as they wondered where to go. It was only 1 hour since Frisk defeated Snoww, and earned her Xyz Monster. Frisk decided that she made a card that is based on Xyz Monsters. She, and Chara wondered around, before stopping at a huge arena. "Hey is this where they are?" Frisk asked.

Chara told her "I think so. It feels like their are a lot of vital signals." They walked inside, as Chara vanished feeling like he doesn't want to be seen.

She walked through as she looks seeing it's pitch black. "Huh? Did you guess wrong Chara?" Frisk asked. Suddenly the light's turned on blinding her a bit before squinting her eyes, to where she can see clearly. She looked around seeing that the arena seats were full of laughing Duel Monster Spirits mostly fiends.

She then spots someone on a throne. It is someone wrapped in chains, looks quite fiendish, and has a royal robe on him. "And... you are...?" Frisk trailed off. The fiend stood up, as he answered _**"My name is Brron, Mad King of Dark World. So glad you can join us. I really hope you can stay."**_ "So your Brron huh? I heard about you from one of your subjects. Someone named Snoww, Unlight of Dark World." Frisk told him.

Brron cackled wickedly as he said **_"Yes, I am that guy she mentioned. Although I admit I am a little bit surprised you've managed to defeat her, and she was one of my best subjects."_** He then started to struggle under the chains as Frisk asked "Uh... need some help your majesty?"

 ** _"No... thank you!"_** Brron managed to break out of the chains. He started to walk down, as Frisk said "So uh Brron... do you know two people name Jesse, and Yubel? I am looking for them actually." **_"That's for you to find out. And the only way how you'll find out is by defeating me in a duel!"_** Brron answered as he activated a Duel Disk.

Frisk widen her eyes, as she said "Are you sure? I don't wanna send you to the stars." **_"Hehe. I always knew girls like you held that kind of compassion. But don't even worry about little old me. It won't be me that will going to the stars. It's YOU!"_** Brron laughed, as his minions laughed with him.

Chara told her in her mind _'This is one of the few things very annoying about him.'_

Frisk sighed as she activated her Duel Disk, as she said "Okay Brron."

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Monster by Skillet)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Brron: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Brron 1st Turn:

Frisk said "I'll let you go first your highness."

 ** _"Why thank you."_** Brron drew, as he said **_"I shall summon, Broww, Huntsman of Dark World!"_** Broww appeared readying his bow.

* * *

 _Broww, Huntsman of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Draw 1 card, plus another card if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect._

* * *

Frisk recognize the fiend, and thought _'So this guy uses a Dark World Deck too? I know how they function by getting summon through powerful abilities when discarded.'_

 ** _"Next, I activate Wicked Canon! This will be the most fasinating book you'll ever read!"_** Brron said, as a book appeared above them.

* * *

 _Wicked Canon_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When you take Battle Damage, you can send 1 "Wicked Rune" Spell Card from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard. You can remove from play this face-up card you control and all "Wicked Rune" cards from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Fusion Material Monster, from your Deck, that is listed on a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck that can only be Special Summoned with "Super Polymerization", and whose Level is equal to or less than the number of "Wicked Rune" Spell Cards removed x 2._

* * *

"Okay so what does that do?" Frisk asked him.

Brron told her **_"You'll see. I'll end my turn."_**

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk nodded, as she said "Thank you your majesty." She drew, as she said "Okay, here comes Royal Guard General - Greater Dog!" Greater Dog, appeared with his spear ready.

* * *

 _Royal Guard General - Greater Dog_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this face-up card is attacked activate one Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"Now take down his Huntsman!" Frisk cried, as Greater Dog stabbed Broww, as Brron cries out losing 400 Life Points. **(Brron: 3600)**

Frisk then looked surprised seeing Brron took his deck out, and pulling a card from it. "Uh... what are you doing?" **_"Activating my book's special ability! Since I just took battle damage a Wicked Rune enters my Graveyard, and I chose Anger!"_** Brron answered as he revealed the card to her.

"Why would you need to- argh! AAAAAHHHHH!" Frisk suddenly started to scream in pain as Chara looked over asking _'Hey wench what's with the screaming!?'_ Frisk used one hand to her neck as she grunted out "Something's... not right!" An orb escaped her neck as she sighed, and breath heavily. The orb entered the book as it started to flip pages until it shows a page with a symbol of Japenese for Anger.

Brron started to cackled, as Frisk went to her knees as she asked "What... was that?" **_"It was the effect of my Wicked Canon. For you see everytime I take battle damage, my book demands a sacrifice, and you sure are a perfect caninidate! You see when I take damage 1/5 of your Life Force goes with it."_** Brron explained his spell's ability.

Frisk asked "So... that book relies on you... taking damage?" **_"Indeed. And you have 4/5 of your Life Force left. Four more strikes like that, and the ultimate Fusion Card will be complete, and Colorless will come!"_** Brron cried smirking madly.

 _'That means I better watch how I'm attacking.'_ Frisk thought as she stood up, her neck still sore but alright. She looked at her hand, as she said "I set a card... your move your highness."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Brron: 3600**

* * *

Brron 2nd Turn:

Brron drew, as he said **_"I call from the stars, Zure Knight of Dark World!"_** A fiendish knight appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Zure, Knight of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _The name of this illustrious knight is known by all residents of Dark World. He never oppresses the commoners._

* * *

 ** _"Next I activate the spell, Dark World Immortality!"_ ** Brron added.

* * *

 _Dark World Immortality_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _For the rest of this turn "Dark World" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, or by card effect._

* * *

 ** _"with this Zure is immortal until end of turn! Now Zure sic that dog!"_** Brron ordered as Zure slashed Greater Dog that destroyed him, as Frisk grunted. **_"Now I place these three face-downs, and end my turn."_**

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, as she thought _'I better make sure I don't attack until I manage to destroy that book.'_ "I play this spell, Fiend's Sanctuary!"

* * *

 _Fiend's Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

"This allows me to call a Metal Fiend Token!" Frisk cried, as a Metal Fiend Token appeared.

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fiend's Sanctuary". This Token cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this Token. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token._

* * *

"Next by sacrificing him, I can call on this guy! Mettaton EX!" Mettaton EX appeared breaking some dance moves.

* * *

 _Mettaton EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, target one monster card in your Graveyard, banish that monster, and this card gains ATK power equal to it's ATK points._

* * *

 _'Okay so far so good. Since Mettaton EX wasn't special summoned he remains at 1000 points, and Brron won't take any damage.'_ Frisk thought.

Brron however has other plans _**"I reveal Darkness Half!"**_

* * *

 _Darkness Half_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 monster you control with the highest ATK. Special Summon 2 "Dark Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) in Attack Position to your opponent's side of the field. Halve the original ATK of the selected monster. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 ** _"So now, by halving Zure's attack points two Dark Tokens come to your field!"_** Zure laughed as he felt his power sucked away, **(ATK: 1800 - 900 = 900)** As two tokens made out of the shadows appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Summoned with the effect of "Darkness Half"._

* * *

 _ **"And this other trap called, Dark Tournament!"**_

* * *

 _Dark Tournament_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change all monsters on the field to face-up Attack Position. This turn, all face-up Attack Position monsters must declare an attack, if able, and if monsters battle, they cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 ** _"So now monsters you have are forced to fight!"_** Brron called, shocking Frisk.

"That means...!" Frisk trailed off watching in horror as the two Dark Tokens, and Mettaton EX attacked Zure as Brron cried losing 100 Life Points from the three. **(Brron: 3300)**

He smirked as Frisk frowned as Brron said **_"Since I got battle damage three times, three more Wicked Ruins join the graveyard! Hatred, Anguish, and Sadness!"_** Then Frisk felt it.

Pain. Blinding searing pain.

She started to scream as three orbs on her glowed, as Brron laughed wickedly enjoying the sight.

* * *

Meanwhile outside was Chazz, and the others they've gotten back together sometime ago, and Jaden was relentless. Chazz, and Sartorius just wanted to find Frisk at all costs.

Then they heard loud screaming.

"FRISK!" Chazz cried, as he ran to the signal, as everyone followed.

They arrived, and gasped.

Frisk was clutching her head, as she screamed loudly in what sounds like pain, with Brron laughing at it. Soon three orbs got away from her as she felt really weakened, and dropped on all fours, as the three orbs were absorbed in the book as the symbol's appear on other pages.

Frisk breath heavily as she thought _'I only have 1/5 of my Life Force left. One more attack like that will kill me!'_

 ** _"Ah! Just one more, and soon Colorless will be unleashed!"_** Brron laughed wickedly.

Frisk breath heavily as she slowly got up with a lot of difficulty. She only has a minimum of her life energy left. She cried "I play this face-down!"

* * *

 _Mettaton's Jukebox_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Multiply one "Mettaton" monster's ATK by the amount of monsters on the field (except Mettaton NEO). For this turn, the "Mettaton" monster can attack again._

* * *

"This multiples Mettaton's attack points by the amount of monsters on the field! Looks like that's 4!" Frisk cried.

 **(ATK: 4000)**

"And he can attack again!" Frisk cried, Mettaton charged, but hit Zure as Frisk gasped forgetting that Zure was till there, as Brron cried out losing 3100 Life Points. **(Brron: 0200)**

 ** _"Thank you for the attack. Now Wicked Rune - Doubt goes in the book."_** Brron smirked, as Frisk felt more pain as the orb escaped her, as it entered the book. The final orb entered as Frisk dropped to her knees. She looked at her hand, and noticed it's glowing. She has 0/5 of her Life Force on her so that explains why.

Suddenly she started to notice that the glowing stopped, as Chara's voice cried out "THAT AIN'T HAPPENING!" Brron looked surprised, as Frisk's eyes were replaced by Chara's. She stood up, and glared at Brron and said in Chara's voice "Well well Brron. Been a while hasn't it?"

 ** _"C-Chara!? Oh, I have been waiting for this!"_** Brron told him.

Chara smirked "Yes, I bet you have. I will continue in her spot." The deck gave out a darkness aura, as he said "I believe that was the end of Frisk's turn."

* * *

 **Chara: 4000**

 **Brron: 0200**

* * *

Brron 3rd Turn:

Brron drew, as he said **_"Thanks to your vessel's reckless attack I get to remove the 5 Runes from play, along with Wicked Canon in order to call out..."_** The ripples started widening as Chara smirked thinking _'This is gonna be interesting.'_

 **(New Dueling Theme: The Encounter by Kingdom Hearts 2)**

 ** _"COLORLESS, CHAOS KING OF DARK WORLD!"_**

What appeared was a fiendish overlord, who was absorbed into the portal, as the portal kept on making quakes, as the portal sized as what appeared was a god like fiend who has fierce wings, a long cape, with a long white beard some eldery clothes, and a staff that has a fine ruby on top.

* * *

 _Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3900_

 _"Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World" + 3 'Dark World' monsters  
_ _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Super Polymerization". When this card is Fusion Summoned gain Life Points until you have 4000. Upon doing so reduce this card's ATK by 500. One per turn: Discard 1 "Dark World" monster from your deck or hand, and treat it as an opponent's card effect. When this card is destroyed by a card effect destroy all cards on the field except "Dark World" monsters; If two of the survived monsters are "Dark World" monsters, Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"Chaotic isn't he?"_** Brron started laughing wickedly.

Yuzu said in disbelief "That is one Fusion Fiend."

"COLORLESS? I NEVER HEARD OF THAT DARK WORLD MONSTER." Papyrus said, as he ribbed his chin.

 ** _"But enough games! First I activate his ability! Since I Fusion Summoned him I gain Life Points till I have 4000!"_** Colorless used his staff, and waved it around Brron who smirked regaining Life Points. **(Brron: 4000)**

 ** _"But when I used that effect Colorless' attack points must be reduced by 500."_** Brron added, as Colorless glowed red. **(ATK: 4000 - 500 = 3500)**

Chara frowned "That's gonna be annoying." **_"Oh it gets worse. Because next Colorless is gonna strike that Mettaton of your down!"_** Brron cried, as Colorless fired a beam form his staff that destroyed Mettaton as Chara lost 2500 Life Points. **(Chara: 1500) _"And that will be the end of my turn."_** Brron smirked.

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew, as he growled at Brron "Make no mistake ugly. I am gonna win! So that I can get my sister back!" He looked, and smirked "And I will will go with! Underfell - Royal Guard Captain - Papyrus!" What appeared was an evil version of Papyrus wearing black, and red armor, and holding a spear.

* * *

 _Underfell - Royal Guard Captain - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned it cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card is uneffected to spell effects. When this card attacks DEF position monster inflict half of it's original DEF as damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Underwhat?" Sans asked surprised.

Undyne said "Wow! You look cool, Papyrus!"

"For one Papyrus is unaffected to your card effects, and cannot be destroyed by card effects when summoned. But I now sacrifice the two tokens!" The two Dark Tokens vanished as Chara cried "To Special Summon, Underfell - Asgore, Destroyer of Kings!" What appeared was a red version of Asgore, and has a dangerous butcher axe instead of his trademark spear.

* * *

 _Underfell - Asgore, Destroyer of Kings_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by tributing two Fiend Type monsters. Add the difference between your Life Points, and your opponent's Life Points until the End Phase. For every monster this card destroys it's effects are negated. This card can attack twice by tributing 1 Fiend Type monster._

* * *

 _ **"So what? They can't do me any harm!"**_ Brron taunted.

Chara smirked "I don't think so. Because I am activating his Special Ability. Since I got less points the difference gets added to the attack points of Asgore!" Brron yelped a bit realizing that meant trouble for him.

 **(Chara: 1500)**

 **(Brron: 4000)**

The difference was 2500. **(ATK: 3000 + 2500 = 5500)** "What a shame too. All that time making this one powerful fiend too bad to see it go. Asgore slashed that Colorless in half!" Asgore sliced Colorless as Brron lost 2000 Life Points. **(Brron: 2000)** "Next it's Papyrus's turn! Attack!" Payprus fired with his spear that destroyed Zure as Brron lost 1900 Life Points. **(Brron: 0100)** "Now by sending Papyrus to the Graveyard, Asgore can finish you!" Chara finished as Papyrus vanished, as Asgore slashed Brron who cried out ending the duel.

* * *

 **Chara: 1500**

 **Brron: 0000**

 **Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

 ** _"Hahaha. You may have won. But think about all that you've lost Chara. You have nothing to show for, but anger, and pain will be your true friends."_** Brron chuckled at Chara.

"Be quiet. That's the last thing I want to hear from you. You've lost now where's Yubel!?" Chara demanded.

 ** _"...You won't like what you hear."_**

"TELL ME NOW!"

 _ **"She's up there! In the stars with your friend Jesse. You'll never see her again."**_ Brron answered starting to glow.

Chara with an enrage face shouted "YOU LIE! TELL ME NOW! NO MORE GAMES!" Brron laughed wickedly before turning into particles.

Chara started seething as he said "So that's how it's gonna be huh? Frisk... your body is now mine. Forever! Thanks to that idiot draining your Life Force your weakened enough to not stage a come-back."

Jaden stepped to him, as he said "Frisk..." "It's Chara now idiot." Chara looked at him, as he said "I'll deal with you idiots later. Right now I got some searching, kiss Frisk goodbye forever." Chara started to ran out as he escaped.

Everyone left Jaden as he can see they were pretty mad at him for allowing Chara to control Frisk forever. He was in despair for this.

* * *

 **Yeah not exactally a good ending but I did well yeah? Be sure to review!**


	13. The Queen of Obilvion!

**It is Scotty's turn to duel! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was only an hour since they have left Jaden after Chara have completely taken over Frisk since Brron drained her body of her Life Energy.

"Why would he allow Chara to take over her?"

"Don't know. He maybe care about Jesse more than us."

They've been questioning why Jaden did such things. And it lead to where Jaden cared about Jesse more than them. That was sad, and frustrating for them, at least with Brron gone they will leave them alone right? Too bad that wasn't the case.

 ** _"Humans!"_** They looked, and saw woman with long white hair, and has a big red axe. Lucy recognize her, and gasped out "Hey! That's Ruin the Queen of Oblivion!" **_"I'm please to know you heard of me human."_** Ruin smirked out.

Scotty asked her "Why are you here?" _**"I came here so I can get revenge on you humans!"**_ "I hate to do this. Let's go!" Scotty cried, as the two activated their Duel Disks.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Courtesy Call by TFK)**

 **Scotty: 4000**

 **Ruin: 4000**

 **Let the duel Begin!**

* * *

Ruin 1st Turn:

 ** _"Queen's go first."_** Ruin drew, as she said **_"And I play Manju, of the Ten Thousand Hands!"_** A brown like being with a TON of hands appears.

* * *

 _Manju of the Ten Thousand_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _ **"And when he's summoned I am allowed to add a Ritual spell, or monster you my hand. I add the power of Black Luster Soldier! Next I play Black Luster Ritual!"**_

* * *

 _Black Luster Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

 ** _"So I tribute the Manju on the field, and this monster here called Curse of Dragon in order to Ritual Summon, Black Luster Soldier!"_**

A huge warrior fully armed appeared.

* * *

 _Black Luster Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Soldier/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Luster Ritual"._

* * *

 _ **"Then I set a face-down. You turn."**_ Ruin smirked.

Scotty 1st Turn:

"Already my turn, and you summoned a powerful monster. And I'm not scared at all!" Scotty drew, as he looked see he has Polymerization, Sacrifice of the Souls, Copycat, Gilasaurus, Dark Magician Girl, and Skilled Dark Magician.

"I first Special Summon, Gilasaurus!" Gilsaurus appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gilasaurus_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If Summoned this way: Activate this effect; your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their Graveyard._

* * *

"That counts as a Special Summon, so you have the honor of Special Summoning a monster from your Grave." Scotty told her.

 _ **"Come forth Manju!"**_ The Fairy appeared back. "As for me I will sacrifice Gilasarus to tribute summon, Dark Magician Girl!" A Magician with short blonde hair, wearing pink, and blue clothing, and has a short staff appeared cooing softly.

* * *

 _Dark Magician Girl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _This card gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard._

* * *

"Oh, wow! It's Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus nearly swoon.

Obviously hearing him too, Dark Magician Girl turned to his way, and gave him a smile, and flirtatious wink which caused Syrus' cheeks to turn almost as red as the Slifer Red Uniform.

Scotty sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Focus."

 _ **"What do you mean? I'm always focused!"** _ She insisted.

Scotty pointed "Not right now your not." **_"Sorry."_** Dark Magician Girl told him, as she turned back. "Okay, Dark Magician Girl take out that Manju with Dark Burning Attack!" Scotty cried.

 _ **"You got it!"**_

Dark Magician Girl fired a blast that destroyed Manju as it took 800 of Ruin's Life Points. **(Ruin: 3200) _"Fine I'll give you that one. Now I play my Trap!"_**

* * *

 _Byroad Sacrifice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle. Special Summon 1 monster from your hand._

* * *

 _ **"With this since you just destroyed a monster from my side, I get to Summon another from my hand. Come forth Splendid Venus!"** _ A fairy that is quite bright appeared holding a close staff.

* * *

 _Splendid Venus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _All non-Fairy-Type monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF. The activation and effects of Spell/Trap Cards you control cannot be negated._

* * *

 _ **"So now all non-Fairy's lose 500 points!"**_

Splendid Venus' glowed as the two grunted.

 _Black Luster Soldier: **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

 _Dark Magician Girl: **(ATK: 2000 - 500 = 1500)**_

"That's gonna be annoying." Scotty grumbled.

 ** _"I'll say!"_** Dark Magician Girl said nodding.

"I end my turn." Scotty grumbled.

* * *

 **Scotty: 4000**

 **Ruin: 3200**

* * *

Ruin 2nd Turn:

Ruin drew, as she then said **_"Okay. Black Luster Soldier make your Queen proud!"_** Black Luster Soldier slashed Dark Magician Girl. **_"Ahh!"_** She cried out dramatically after she was hit by the blast destroying her, and took out 1000 of Scotty's Life Points. **(Scotty: 3000)**

"Aw man! Why did you do that to Dark Magician Girl!?" Syrus wailed to Ruin who hissed at the younger Truesdale.

Recovering from the hit she took rather quickly Dark Magician Girl appeared beside Scotty, as she said **_"Aw... poor thing... But it's so sweet to see how much you cared!"_** Syrus blushed even harder hearing that.

Scotty sighed at that as Ruin added **_"Enough games! Splendid Venus make you Queen proud as well!"_** Splendid Venus attacked as Scotty grunted gripping his shoulder. **(Scotty: 0200)**

 ** _"And with hat I end my turn."_** Ruin smirked.

Scotty 2nd Turn:

Scotty drew, as he saw it was Soul Swallower. "i play Sacrifice of the Souls!"

* * *

 _Sacrifice of the Souls_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _You can use this Card to Ritual Summon "Soul Swallower". You can remove from play as many monsters to add up to the Ritual Monster's level, as in addition sacrifice one monster card in your hand._

* * *

"I remove both Dark Magician Girl, and Gilasarus from play to Ritual Summon, Soul Swallower!"

From the ground came out the wyrm.

* * *

 _Soul Swallower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Sacrifice of the Souls". For each monster card in your graveyard, this card gains 750 ATK, if this card was destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 Fiend Monster._

* * *

"Now I play Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"With Soul Swallower, along with the Copycat, and Skilled Dark Magician in my hand I can create Zalera, the Death Seprah!"

What appeared was Scotty's Esper Card ready to cause some death.

* * *

 _Zalera, the Death Seprah_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _"Soul Swallower" + 2 Spellcaster Monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. The card is also treated as a Spellcaster-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. For each monster in your graveyard this card gains 100 ATK Points. Is this card would be destroyed by battle remove Spellcaster in your deck from play, and you take no battle damage if you use this effect._

* * *

"For every monster in my Grave, Zalera gains 100 more points."

Their are 3 monsters. **(ATK: 3100)** _ **"But thanks to Splendid Venus she can take 500 of it."**_ **(ATK: 3100 - 500 = 2600)** "Normally that would be it. However thanks to this spell card named Wonder Wand things are different!"

* * *

 _Wonder Wand_

 _Equip-Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If you control the equipped monster and this card: You can send both to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Zalera regains his points thanks to it!" Scotty said as Zalera glowed.

 **(ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100)**

"Now take that Splendid Venus down!" Zalera attacked with the wand that destroyed Splendid Venus as Ruin lost 300 Points. **(Ruin: 2900)**

 _Zalera, the Death Seprah: **(ATK: 3100 + 500 = 3600)**_

 _Black Luster Soldier: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"Now I end my turn." Scotty ended his turn.

* * *

 **Scotty: 0200**

 **Ruin: 2900**

* * *

Ruin 3rd Turn:

Ruin drew, as she sneered **_"Well played Human. But how will you deal with this?"_** What was appearing as a Raven.

* * *

 _Ritual Raven_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you Ritual Summon a DARK Ritual Monster, this 1 card can be used as the entire Tribute._

* * *

"Ritual Raven? But that card doesn't have much attack strength." Scotty pointed out confused.

 ** _"True that you Esper's attack power is 3600 while my Raven's is 300 but if I use this..."_** She revealed a spell that invokes horror in them.

* * *

 _Riryoku_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the End Phase._

* * *

"Riryoku!?" Scotty cried shocked.

Ruin smirked as she said **_"Yes, so now Zalera's attack points are now Ritual Raven's."_** The Raven screeched as it glowed powerful.

 _Zalera, the Death Seprah: **(ATK: 3600 - 1800 = 1800)**_

 _Ritual Raven: **(ATK: 300 + 1800 = 2100)**_

"Is this hits Scotty will be sent to the stars!" Aster cried worried.

 ** _"Now my royal pet finish him off!"_** Ruin cried as Ritual Raven charged, and attacked Zalera as Ruin smirked but was shocked seeing that Scotty, and Zalera survived. _**"What's this!? You should be gone!"**_ Ruin cried outraged.

"Once I remove a Spellcaster from my deck from play, I can prevent Zalera from being destroyed, and I take no damage." Scotty explained as he revealed Dark Magician before placing him in his coat pocket. **_"Black Luster Soldier finish him!"_** Black Luster Soldier attacked, as Scotty revealed Skilled White Magician as he placed him away which did the same result.

 ** _"i end my Turn!"_**

Scotty 3rd Turn:

Scotty drew then cried "Attack Ritual Raven!" Zalera with his power back destroyed Ritual Raven as Ruin lost 3300 Points ending the duel.

* * *

 **Scotty: 0200**

 **Ruin: 0000**

 **Scotty wins the duel!**

* * *

Ruin got up as she chuckled **_"Victory maybe yours but the Supreme King will be sure to exteriminate you all. I will see you all..."_** She glowed, as she finished **_"...In the stars!"_** Before she turned to particles. "The Supreme King?" Sara asked confused. Who's the Supreme King they never heard of a monster by that name before. Aw well what matters is finding Jaden.

* * *

 **Next chapter is Haou's appearance against Asgore! If any of you got any ideas what kind of Deck, Asgore will use then tell me what you think. Be sue to review!**


	14. Clash between the Kings!

**It's finally time for Asgore to duel! ENJOY!**

* * *

The Supreme King...

That name was caught on Ruin's dying breath. Who was the Supreme King anyway? They looked for Jaden but they couldn't find him anywhere. That aroused questions? Where was Jaden, and who is the Supreme King? They spotted a castle far off, as they looked where they can't be noticed and saw some villagers being taken away from several people watching.

Some of them recognize them.

Skilled Dark Magician

Skilled White Magician

Skull Knight

Chaos Sorcerer

Guardian Baou

Who the other is unknown. He is wearing black/gold royal armor with several spikes from his shoulder, with a floor-length red cape. He is also wearing a helmet that looks like it's a crown. Their first guess on who that guy is might be the Supreme King. Asgore felt a twinge of anger on him. This was not un-noticed by Toriel who told him "Asgore, calm down."

 ** _"Well that's the last of them. What next your majesty?"_** Chaos Sorcerer asked the royal being. Their suspicions were correct that guy is the Supreme King. The Supreme King told him in a disorent voice **"Well what you all could do... is** **squash those bugs who are spying on us."**

They widen their eyes knowing their caught. Instantly Chaos Sorcerer appeared in front of them as he chuckled **_"Come with me, and you'll be-"_** He dodged Asgore's spear as he jumped back. Skull Knight sneered **_"Why that..."_**

 **"Hold on!"**

They looked at the Supreme King who stepped closer as Asgore jumped down as the others followed. **"You attacked one of my best men. That was brave. I don't see a lot of people outside my armies are like that."** The Supreme King told Asgore.

Asgore told him "i am not what you think. I am opposing you. Who are you anyway?" **"Haou. The Supreme King, and the Ruler of this world."** The Supreme King known as Haou told him. Asgore growled "I am Asgore. Like you I am also a King." **"Hmm."** Haou narrowed his eyes.

After a few moments Haou told him **"Duel."** That surprised everyone, as Haou told him **"You might be worth my time."** Asgore growled as he dropped his spear. Syrus walked to Asgore, as he said "H-Here sir." Asgore accepted taking Syrus' Duel Disk.

Haou lifted the face-mask off his helmet, and everyone was shocked seeing it was...

...Jaden but now has gold eyes.

"Hey slacker! What are you doing with these bozos!?" Chazz cried at him. Haou instantly glared at him that made Chazz flinched a bit as Haou gritted **"What did you just call me?"**

Aster quickly said before things got ugly "Forget him your majesty! Your true target is Asgore don't let him slow you down!" Haou kept his eye on Chazz before turning to Asgore, **"That Sliver haired kid is right. You ready?"**

"As I'll ever be." Asgore answered as they activated their Duel Disks with Haou's creating a huge wind.

"DUEL!/ **DUEL!** "

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Asgore: 4000**

 **Haou: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Asgore 1st Turn:

"I'm going first." Asgore said as he drew.

Asgore looked at his hand, and said "I will summon, Dandylion!" A flower like lion appeared.

* * *

 _Dandylion_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 2 "Fluff Tokens" (Plant-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon during the turn they are Special Summoned._

* * *

"Then I place a face-down, and end my turn." Asgore ended his turn.

Haou 1st Turn:

 **"Please, a joke like that doesn't scare me."** Haou said, as he drew.

 **"As for me, I play a rather Fiendish Spell! Dark Fusion!"**

* * *

 _Dark Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by the opponent's Spells, Traps, or card effects this turn._

* * *

"Dark Fusion?" Syrus asked.

Sara asked "Is that like Unstable Timeline Fusion?"

"I hope not." Sartorius added.

 _'If it is like Unstable Timeline Fusion I'm in trouble.'_ Asgore thought. Haou then explained **"With Dark Fusion I combine Elemental HERO Avian, and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix... to form Evil HERO Inferno Wing!"** What appeared was a female fiendish version of Flame Wingman except for a Dragon Head she has big arms that fit over her small ones.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Inferno Wing_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to either the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Evil HERO? First Insect HERO, Destiny HERO, Reversed HERO, and now Evil HERO? What kind of HERO is next? Vegetable HEROs?" Chazz asked sarcastic.

Axel ignored that comment, and asked "So Dark Fusion takes two good guys, and makes into one bad guy?" "That's exactly like Unstable Timeline Fusion." Bella told him.

 **"Go Inferno Wing! Attack this worm! With Inferno Blast!"** Haou ordered as Inferno Wing charged, a blast and fired at Dandylion.

"I reveal my Trap! Oath of Companionship!"

* * *

 _Oath of Companionship_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control no monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; take control of it until the End Phase. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Since you summoned a monster from your Extra Deck, but I don't I can target a monster you summoned through the Extra Deck, and take control of it until the End Phase!" Asgore explained.

However Haou had a back-up, **"Yes, normally that would be the case. But because of Dark Fusion, things are different!"** Inferno Wing smirked as Haou finished **"The monster summoned through it can't be effected by spells or traps until the end of this turn!"**

"Say what!?" Jim cried shocked.

Asgore scowled as the trap he had blown up. Syrus did smiled "It's still okay guys! Since Inferno Wing is Flame Wingman's Evil HERO counterpart he will only take 300 points of damage though her effect!"

Haou however smirked as Dandylion was burned as Asgore suddenly lost 1800 Life Points. **(Asgore: 2200)** Syrus gaped in shock "Or not." "But his Dandylion was in defense mode! So how come Asgore took damage just now?" Jim cried shocked.

Dr. Crowler whimpered "That HERO must have a piercing effect!" **"Your** **flamboyant friend is right. By destroying your monster her Special ability gets activated. She deals damage equal to the monsters attack or defense points whichever one if higher. And since your Dandylion has the same attack, and defense points you lose 300 Life Points!"** Haou explained.

Inferno Wing moved and attacked Asgore with her flames as Asgore took it like it was nothing. **(Asgore: 1900)**

 _ **"He's not long for this duel is he?"**_ Skilled Dark Magician asked.

Skilled White Magician answered _**"No-one is with the King Dueling. Look at him."**_

 **"That will make your turn again."** Haou ended his turn.

* * *

 **Asgore: 1900**

 **Haou: 4000**

* * *

Asgore 2nd Turn:

Two Tokens appeared, as Asgore drew saying "Their's this thing I forgot to mention. When Dandylion is destroyed two Fluff Tokens are in his place."

* * *

 _Fluff Token_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned through the effect of "Dandylion"._

* * *

"And by sacrificing them I am call forth Erebus the Underworld Monarch!"

The two Fluff Tokens vanished as what appeared was a fiend like emperor that looks like it is Inferno Wing's Serperior.

* * *

 _Erebus the Underworld Monarch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Tribute Summoned monster. If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can send 2 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Cards with different names from your hand and/or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, shuffle 1 card from your opponent's hand (at random), Graveyard, or their side of the field into the Deck. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard with 2400 or more ATK and 1000 DEF; add it to your hand._

* * *

Zane told them surprised "I'm actually surprise that Asgore has Monarch cards."

"Well they fit him." Alphys shrugged.

Asgore then said "Since I tribute summoned Erebus his ability activates. I send two Monarch spell/trap cards either from my hand, or deck with different names to my graveyard and if I do that I shuffle one card in your hand, Graveyard, or your side of the field to your deck!"

Haou let out a surprised **"Huh?"** "That means Inferno Wing is going back to your Extra Deck!" Erebus's eyes glowed as Inferno Wing screeched loudly before vanishing making Haou's field bare.

 ** _"Your majesty!"_** Haou's best men cried shocked at what just happened.

Syrus cried "Jaden's field is wide open!" "Bare of monsters, and spells or traps." Aster said impressed.

"Now Erebus attack Haou directly with Flames of the Underworld!" Erebus lifted his hand, as he fired a blast that Haou tried to block but grunted in the process, losing 2800 Life Points. **(Haou: 1200)**

Everyone gasped at that move while the Underground people cheered. "That's the way Asgore!" Undyne cheered at that.

Haou put his arm down to show they are brown before reverting back to gold. **"Well well. I actually thought you weren't use of my time. But that move prove me otherwise. I'm gonna enjoy this."** Haou smirked. Asgore growled before saying "Your turn."

Haou 2nd Turn:

Haou drew, as he cried **"I activate, O - Oversoul!"**

* * *

 _O - Oversoul_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

 **"And with it, I bring back Avian!"**

Jaden's trademark WIND HERO appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

 **"And now I'll sacrifice him in order to bring out, Evil HERO Malicious Edge!"**

What appeared in Avian's place was another fiend who looks like is the evil counter part of Bladedge that has blades on his hands, several blades on him, and blades on his back.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Malicious Edge_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If your opponent controls a monster, you can Tribute Summon this card with 1 Tribute. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"What!? But if he is Bladedge's evil counterpart you need two sacrifices!" Alexis reminded.

Haou sneered **"Not exactly. You see whenever he has a monster on his field I can summon him without a second tribute."** "Even so Erebus is stronger!" Asgore pointed out.

 **"Not when I activate the equip spell, Vicious Claw!"**

* * *

 _Vicious Claw_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, return this card to its owner's hand instead. Then, destroy 1 monster, except the one that battled the equipped monster, and inflict 600 damage to your opponent. After that, Special Summon 1 "Evil Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2500) on your opponent's side of the field. During the turn this card is returned to your hand, you cannot use "Vicious Claw" from your hand._

* * *

 **"Now Edge gains 300 more attack points!"**

Edge's claws gave out a black smoke as he powered up. **(ATK: 2600 + 300 = 2900)**

Asgore grunted as Haou ordered **"Now Malicious Edge attack with Needle Burst!"** Malicious Edge attacked as Erebus was destroyed as Asgore lost 100 Points. **(Asgore: 1800)**

"Is that the best you got!?" Asgore challenged. Haou told him **"Your turn."**

* * *

 **Asgore: 1800**

 **Haou: 1200**

* * *

Asgore 3rd Turn:

Asgore drew, as he said "I play the Domain of the True Monarchs, field spell!" The land around them transformed into some type of shrine, with some group of Monarchs praying at the Shrine.

* * *

 _Domain of the True Monarchs_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _While you have no cards in your Extra Deck and you are the only player that controls a Tribute Summoned monster, your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck. If a Tribute Summoned monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 800 ATK during damage calculation only. Once per turn: You can reduce the Level of 1 monster with 2800 ATK and 1000 DEF in your hand by 2 until the end of this turn (even after they are Summoned/Set, and even if this card leaves the field)._

* * *

"Next up I play this. The spell card, Tribute Monarch!"

* * *

 _Tribute Monarch_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Reduce all "Monarch" monster card levels in your hand by two until the End Phase. (This is counted as a Tribute Summon)_

* * *

"Next up I activate my Field Spell's effect. I can reduce the level of a Monarch in my hand that has 2800 attack points, and 1000 defense points by 2 until the end of my turn." Asgore said as the Monarchs prayed harder.

Asgore then said "And my spell, Tribute Monarch does the same while it counts as a Tribute Summon. So come forth the most powerful Monarch of all! Ehther the Heavenly Monarch!" A rise of light appeared behind Asgore as Haou questioned **"Wh-What's this!?"**

His men gasped at what appeared next.

A woman garbed in sliver, and yellow armor with a robe of white, carrying a gold staff has a holy helmet, and gold slippers.

* * *

 _Ehther the Heavenly Monarch_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Tribute Summoned monster. If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can send 2 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Cards with different names from your hand and/or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 monster with 2400 or more ATK and 1000 DEF from your Deck. (This counts as a Tribute Summon) The monster summoned by this effect cannot attack. During your opponent's Main Phase, if this card is in your hand: You can banish 1 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard; immediately after this effect resolves, Tribute Summon this card (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"Since I tribute summoned her, just like Erebus I send two Monarch spells/traps from my deck or hand to the Graveyard, then if I do that I am allowed to Special Summon another monster with 2400 attack points, and 1000 defense points!" Asgore said doing the effect.

"And the monster I choose is Granmarg the Rock Monarch!" What appeared was a emperor that looks like a rock.

* * *

 _Granmarg the Rock Monarch_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is Tribute Summoned: Target 1 Face-Up spell/trap card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"And it's count as a Tribute Summon, and since he was Granmarg can destroy a face-up spell or trap you control!" Vicious Claw vanished as Malicious Edge gasped. **(ATK: 2900 - 300 = 2600)**

"And by the way since I have a Tribute summoned monster on the field this field spell you aren't allowed to summon monsters from your Extra Deck!" Asgore added.

 **"Say what!?"**

"Yeah!" They cheered as Undyne added "Now he has cut Jaden's chances of re-summoning Inferno Wing!" "Now Ehther attack!" Asgore cried as Ether attacks with her staff that destroyed Malicious Edge as Haou grunted taking 200 points of damage. **(Haou: 1000)** "That's all for me!" Asgore cried thinking he now has a good lead.

Haou 3rd Turn:

Haou drew, as he looked seeing it was Super Polymerization. He looks at the 4 cards as he said **"I play the spell, Fellow Sacrifice!"**

* * *

 _Fellow Sacrifice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove 1 "Evil HERO" monster in your Graveyard from play. Pay Life Points until you have 100 Life. Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

 **"By removing Malicious Edge in my Graveyard from play, and reducing my Life Points to 100 one monster on your field is destroyed!"**

Haou grunted feeling the cost ability. **(Haou: 0100)** Ehther screeched before vanishing. Asgore then told Haou "Even with Ehther gone I am still in the game." **"Not for long. I am fear! I am your undoing! I am the tide-less curse! The end of all things!"** Haou put a Card in his Graveyard before saying **"You brought this upon yourself mortal! Now you will learn the way of Darkness! I ACTIVATE SUPER POLYMERIZATION!"**

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field, and or hand as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

A dark storm cloud appeared as Axel questioned "Is that another Fusion Card?"

"But their isn't anything to fuse on his field!" Flowey told them.

Syrus questioned "So how can he fuse monsters when you doesn't have to fuse besides his hand?"

However Jim notices a Vortex, and realized in horror "Oh no! No way!"

Asgore soon saw that Gragmard is being pulled in the vortex as he asked "What is the meaning of this!?" **"I'm playing Super Polymerization! With that I can fuse my monster in my hand Evil HERO Infernal Gainer, with any monster from your field your Rock Monarch! Combining to form your doom!"** Haou explained.

Asgore cried shocked "I'm finished! This field spell can't stop it! I got no defense, no spells, no traps!" **"Do you feel that? It's hopelessness. It's fear, and panic, and terror. It devoured your little friend Jaden, and shattered all the good. But unlike your little friend the darkness has no use for you!"** Haou cried, as a fiend appeared as he, and Gragmard were sucked in the vortex.

The vortex turned chaotic, as Haou finished **"I summon, Evil HERO Dark Gaia!"** The vortex vanished to reveal a fiend that looks like it's made from rock.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Dark Gaia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Fiend-Type monster + 1 Rock-Type monster_  
 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. The original ATK of this card is equal to the combined original ATK of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon it. When this card declares an attack: You can change all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)_

* * *

 **"Dark Gaia's attack points are the combined attack points of your Gargmard, and my Infernal Gainer! You'll be a rack of roast goat soon enough."** Haou told him, as Dark Gaia flew up.

 **(ATK: ? + 2400 + 1600 = 4000)**

"4000 attack points...?" Aster said slowly knowing Asgore is done.

Axel tripped as he said "There's nothing he can do!"

Asgore grunted as Haou commanded **"Evil Gaia! Destroy him with Dark Catastrophe!"** Dark Gaia charged a huge blast as he fired a flaming scattershot, as Toriel ran as Undyne cried "Toriel!"

"ASGORE!" Toriel cried with tears in her eyes.

Asgore turned to her saying "Tori get back!"

The two goat royalty took hands as they smiled at each other before the balls hit while everyone looked on in horror, as Haou's men smirked while Haou himself looked on in asmusment.

As his Life Points dropped to 0 Asgore cried "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Asgore: 0000**

 **Haou: 0100**

 **Haou wins the Duel!**

* * *

In Haou's mind was Jaden who heard Asgore's cry as he perked up surprised.

Everything outside vanished as what appeared was Asgore, and Toriel getting up. Haou told them **"You two should be lucky."** They looked as he said **"Since you two are in cards your lucky your Duel Energy wasn't completely drained. You, Asgore were a complete challenge. I expect more from you later. Since then rest up."** Haou started walking away.

Lucy felt rage enveloped her mind before she started "Hey you-!" Zane held her back as Haou, and his best men left. "We should leave." Zane said as they nodded, While Lucy is working on revenge.

* * *

 **Well that's the first duel of Haou in the series. Next chapter is John dueling. Be sure to review!**


	15. Skull Knight's Duel!

**It's John's turn for dueling. ENJOY!**

* * *

Since Asgore's duel Lucy have been thinking to get back at Haou for a little bit of time. They had stopped in a village where it was safe to be in for now.

But Undyne sense something, and sees a warrior heading inside the temple. "Hey. Something's heading inside the temple." She said to them. They headed and saw Skull Knight, and some monster which John recognized as Guardian of the Labyrinth.

 ** _"Are the gates raised?"_** Skull Knight asked them.

Guardian of the Labyrinth answered **_"No sir." "Too much activity here."_** His shield answered.

Skull Knight told them **_"Well hurry up. The King will be mad if the gates aren't raised."_** "Skull Knight. A fusion form of Ancient Brain, and Tainted Wisdom." Scotty said taking out his Skull Knight card. Sara asked "How come he looks like a Warrior despite him being a Spellcaster?"

Lucy clench her fists as Alton notices this and whispered "Lucy. What's wrong?" Lucy didn't respond

 ** _"And futhermore have you seen some kids here with some Beast-Warrior wearing Gold Armor?"_** Skull Knight asked. The shield answered **_"No sir. Why?" "You should've seen that duel. He was pathetic!"_** Skull Knight laughed.

That did it.

"HEY!"

Startled Skull Knight, and Guardian of the Labyrinth looked over, and saw a really-angered Lucy with a vein on her forehead waiting to burst. "Lucy!" Alton cried shocked. Skull Knight chuckled **_"Well well well what's a shrimp like yourself doing here?"_** "Don't you EVER insult Asgore!" Lucy said pointing at him.

 _ **"Or what?"**_ Skull Knight smirked as he crossed his arms.

Alton grabbed her arm as he said "Come on Lucy. We don't want any violence." "Let me go Alton!" Lucy struggled under his grasp.

John sighed as he stepped out as he said "Lucy. I'll take care of this. He might be worth something." He activated his Duel Disk, as Skull Knight smirked **_"Your kidding. Your kidding right?"_** John didn't stop as Skull Knight smirked at his answer. **_"Once you, and your friends are sent to the stars then this world will belong to our Supreme King!"_**

"DUEL!/ ** _DUEL!_** "

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

 **John: 4000**

 **Skull Knight: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Skull Knight 1st Turn:

 ** _"Don't be_** ** _frightened."_** Skull Knight smirked as he drew.

Lucy told John "Beat this guy John!" John nodded a bit fearful of her. For Lucy being a silly, and always happy girl the times where she gets angry are often...

...Terrifying.

 ** _"I'll place a monster face-down. They I'll play another faced-down, and end my turn."_** Skull Knight end his turn.

John 1st Turn:

John drew as he said "Very well. I will play Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Cyber Dragon appeared letting out a metallic screech.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Since you have a monster on your field, but I don't I can summon him from my hand. Next I activate the spell Shield Crush!" John activated.

* * *

 _Shield Crush_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"This destroys your face-down monster since it's in defense mode. Does it want to do anything before it's destroyed?" John asked.

Skull Knight smirked **_"Only this. Trap Card."_**

* * *

 _Reverse Effector_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a face-down Defense Position monster on the field is targeted by a Spell or Trap Card. Flip the face-down Defense Position monster to face-up Attack Position, and negate the activation of the Spell or Trap Card. Then, send the flipped monster to the Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"You see when a face-down monster in defense mode is targeted by a spell, or trap card my Reverse Effector activates. Turning my monster to attack mode."_**

The face-down was revealed to be a bug carrying some bags.

* * *

 _Magical Merchant_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 700_

 _FLIP: Pick up cards from the top of your Deck until a Spell Card or Trap Card is picked up. Add that card to your hand. Send the remaining cards to the Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"This then triggers Magical Merchant's flip effect. This let's me draw from my deck until I get a spell, or trap card. Which goes to my hand. As for all the other cards if their monsters they get send to my Graveyard."_**

"Discarding 13 monsters for that effect!? Your wasting your monsters for that!?" John cried shocked at that.

 ** _"All for this little card."_** Skull Knight revealed a spell card, as he continued **_"Then I have to send Magical Merchant to my graveyard. With that done your Shield Crush spell never activates."_**

"Maybe but you left yourself wide open! Cyber Dragon go! Attack Skull Knight directly with Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon fired a blast that engulfed Skull Knight as he lost 2100 Life Points. **(Skull Knight: 1900) _"He... that kinda tickled."_** Skull Knight smirked.

"Now I place a face-down, and end my turn." John ended his turn.

* * *

 **John: 4000**

 **Skull Knight: 1900**

* * *

Skull Knight 2nd Turn:

Skull Knight drew, as he said **_"I now play the Synthesis Spell, Ritual Spell Card."_**

* * *

 _Synthesis Spell_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Lycanthrope". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level equal 6 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

 ** _"In order to activate this I have to send my Mad Dog of Darkness, and my Vorse Raider which when added together total at least to Level 6. And with that I can summon, LYCANTHROPE!"_** A purple wolf like man that has purple fur, and some markings appeared howling.

* * *

 _Lycanthrope_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast-Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Synthesis Spell". When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Normal Monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

"2400? This is not gonna be easy." John muttered.

Skull Knight then said _**"It gets even worse when I play this! Undead Lineage!"**_

* * *

 _Undead Lineage_

 _Equip-Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster attacks, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by a card effect, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

 ** _"With this spell Lycanthrope can get 500 more attack points when he attacks. And if you try to destroy him with an effect the spell takes the hit. Now Lycanthrope attack!"_**

 **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**

Lycanthrope howled as he charged, and sliced Cyber Dragon as John lost 800 Life Points. **(John: 3200)** "Well I play this! The Trap card, Just Desserts!"

* * *

 _Just Desserts_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"You lose 500 points for every monster on your field!"

A knife struck Skull Knight as he lost 500 Points. **(Skull Knight: 1400)**

 _ **"How cute. Too bad. Lycanthrope's Special Ability activates! Anytime he deals damage he does an additontal 200 points for every Normal Monster in my graveyard."**_ Skull Knight smirked.

John cried out "And with 15 in your grave that 3000!" Lycanthrope roared as he fired some bolts from his claws as John grunted. **(John: 0200)**

 ** _"You'll never defeat Lycanthrope!"_** Skull Knight smirked.

John 2nd Turn:

John grunted "Wait, and see!" He drew, as he said "I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I use the Cyber Dragon in my hand with Cyberdark Keel, and Jinzo in order to create Chaos, Walker of the Wheel!"

Chaos appeared ready to destroy some wolf.

* * *

 _Chaos, Walker of the Wheel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4500_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + Two Machine Monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell, or Trap cards, until the end of the Damage Step. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed, draw two cards, or pay half your Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

 ** _"That's a lot of power!"_** Skull Knight gaped seeing this means trouble for him.

John said "Hey Chaos take out his Lycanthrope!" Chaos slashed as Lycanthrope howled as Skull Knight lost 3100 points ending the duel.

* * *

 **John: 0200**

 **Skull Knight: 0000**

 **John wins the duel!**

* * *

 ** _"He won!"_** Guardian of the Labyrinth tripped as Lucy smirked.

Skull Knight climbed up as he said **_"You may have defeated me. But you will fall before the king. I'll see you again John. Above the stars!"_** He let himself fall back, as Lucy grabbed the Guardian as she said "You will listen to us, and you will not get hurt. Do you understand?"

The Guardian shuddered as the shield said **_"Um ha... well when you put it so threatently I suppose we have little choice."_** "Lucy you need to calm down." David told her. Lucy told him "Calm down? That 'Supreme King' nearly sent Asgore to the stars! I will duel him to defend his honor!"

Axel cried "Are you mad!? If you lose you will be sent to the stars!" "I don't care anymore." Lucy told him, as she snatched the shield as she walked out. Aster, and Zane tried to go after her but Mettaton hold them back saying **"** **No. When Lucy gets mad it's best to wait for her to calm down."**

Aster, and Zane looked uncertain but listened.

* * *

 **Next chapter is Haou vs Lucy. Be sure to review!**


	16. What Lies Beneath!

**It's time to see if Lucy has what it takes to beat Haou. ENJOY!**

* * *

After equipping themselves with several Dark Blade armors they entered with Lucy handling the shield. Axel spotted something as he said "We got company."

It was Chaos Sorcerer who was walking to them. The gang tried to get by but Chaos Sorcerer cried **_"Hold up! It's almost time to attack. Why aren't you prepping with your bailition?"_**

"Take care of it, and act like your station or I will send you to the stars." Lucy whispered to the shield. Full of fear the shield said **_"Uh... we uh... we have a message from Skull Knight back at the mountain city. He said the gates will raise shortly, and that the army defenses are weak to put a fight against us."_**

 ** _"Alright. But that doesn't explain why you aren't prepping."_** Chaos Sorcerer told him. The shield told him **_"We are prepping. It's just that we are gonna tell the King that we are ready." "Oh alright. Make sure that message gets through to the king."_** Chaos Sorcerer told him.

They nodded as they walked away. "You just spared your life." Lucy told the shield. They walked up the stairs as Lucy saw a big door as she said "That's the chamber ain't it?" The shield told her **_"Y-Yes miss."_** "Good." Lucy told him before she threw him out the window with his screaming.

"Lucy!" Sans cried shocked. Lucy ditched the uniform, and barge in "HEY HAOU!"

Haou, and the Magicians, along with Guardian Baou were surprised by the barging. _**"Hey how dare you!?"**_ Guardian Baou called out vicously.

 ** _"Do you even know who your talking to!?"_** Skilled Dark Magician asked her angry.

"I don't care. Haou I challenge you!" Lucy cried pointing at Haou.

Everyone looked at Haou wondering what his response will be.

 **"Very well, I accept."** Haou got up from his throne, and they activated their duel disks.

"GAME ON!/ **GAME ON!** "

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Flag in the Ground by Sonata Arctica)**

 **Lucy: 4000**

 **Haou: 4000**

 **Let the Duel begin!**

* * *

Lucy 1st Turn:

"And I go!" Lucy cried drawing her card.

"I place a face-down, and end my turn!"

Haou 1st Turn:

 **"A feeble start."** Haou brushed aside as he drew **"I activate the Dark Fusion, Spell Card!"**

* * *

 _Dark Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by the opponent's Spells, Traps, or card effects this turn._

* * *

 **"And with this your end begins! Now I'm Fusing, Elemental HEROs Avian, and Wildheart I can call forth Evil HERO Wild Cyclone!"**

What appeared was an indian like fiend that has bat wings, and some muscles.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Wild Cyclone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Wildheart"_  
 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Destroy all face-down Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

 **"And now Wild Cyclone attacks! Go Shimmering Cyclone Slash!"**

Wild Cyclone fired some winds. "I play my trap!" Lucy cried.

Haou however said **"Don't bother. See when Wild Cyclone attacks you can't activate any spells, or traps."** "Like the Ancient Gear archetype!?" Dr. Crowler cried shocked.

Lucy growled as the attack hit. **(Lucy: 2100)** **"And more importantly when Wild Cyclone deals battle damage all face-down cards on your field gets obliterated!"** The face-down was revealed to be Dimensional Prison.

* * *

 **Lucy: 2100**

 **Haou: 4000**

* * *

Lucy 2nd Turn:

"My go!" Lucy drew, as she said "And I summon this! Valkirye Trifecta!" A woman in blue armor, and riding a white steed appeared.

* * *

 _Valkirye Trifecta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once Per Turn, Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts damage by this effect declare one card time (Monster, Spell, or Trap) Your opponent must send 1 card of the declared type to the Graveyard. Once per turn while this card is in defense position this card can't be destroyed in battle. When your Life Points are less than 1500 Tribute this card: Special Summon 1 "Adramalech, the Wroth" from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions._

* * *

"So now once every time this Valkirye of mine can destroy 500 of your Life Points!" Lucy cried as the Valkirye charged, and attacked Haou. **(Haou: 3500)**

"And when she inflicts damage by this effect I can declare one card name, and you send a card from your deck of the declared type to the Graveyard. I chose Monster!" Lucy cried. Haou revealed Elemental HERO Clayman, and he send it to his graveyard. "I place a card face-down, and end my turn." Lucy ended her turn.

Haou 2nd Turn:

 **"Go Wild Cylone!"** Wild Cyclone obeyed, as Trifecta cried in pain but Lucy said "Once per turn while in defense mode, Trifecta can't be destroyed in battle!" **"Your just stalling. I play a face-down, and end my turn."**

* * *

 **Lucy: 2100**

 **Haou: 3500**

* * *

Lucy 3rd Turn:

Lucy drew, as she said "I activate Trifecta Unite!"

* * *

 _Trifecta Unite_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. When 1 "Valkirye Trifecta" inflicts damage either by effect, or by battle; Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls however "Valkirye Trifecta" isn't allowed to attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"In exchange for Trifecta not attacking, and discarding a card whenever she inflicts damage to you either by battle, or her effect a monster on your field is destroyed!" Lucy said, as she activated Trifecta'a effect that destroyed Wild Cyclone, and did some damage. **(Haou: 3000)**

"Spell!" Lucy declared. Haou revealed a Monster Reincarnation.

"Next I activate Fairy Reborn!"

* * *

 _Fairy Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Fairy-Type Monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

"So I can bring back the card I just discarded. Honest!" A fairy that has on blue robes appeared.

* * *

 _Honest_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _During your Main Phase: You can return this face-up card from the field to the hand. During either player's Damage Step, when a LIGHT monster you control battles: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now Honest sic him!" Lucy cried as Honest fired a blast of light that hit Haou as the Evil King lost 1100 Life Points. **(Haou: 1900)**

Haou 3rd Turn:

 **"I activate the Spell, Dark Calling!"**

* * *

 _Dark Calling_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish, from your hand or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that can only be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion", then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon with "Dark Fusion".)_

* * *

 **"So now by banishing both Clayman, and Burstinatrix, I call forth Evil HERO Infernal Sniper!"**

A fiendish version of Rampart Blaster appeared.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Infernal Sniper_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards. During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card must be in face-up Defense Position to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 **"While in defense mode it deals 1000 points of damage, and cannot be destroyed by any spells you throw my way! Ready? Aim. FIRE!"**

Infernal Sniper fired a blast that scored a bullseye. **(Lucy: 1100)**

* * *

 **Lucy: 1100**

 **Haou: 1900**

* * *

Lucy 4th turn:

"I send Trifecta to the Graveyard, to call on Adramelech, the Worth!"

Lucy's Epser Card screeching.

* * *

 _Adramelech, the Worth_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Zeradias, Herald of Heaven" + 2 Fairy Monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Fairy-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. As long as this cards in play, select one monster in your graveyard, and banish it, so this card gains ATK by x 300, If it's a LIGHT double it. When your opponent's monster declares an attack all cards must attack this card if able._

* * *

"Now Adramelech take that fiend down! ThunderJa!" Lucy cried. Adramelech attacked as Infernal Sniper was destroyed. "Honest back it up!" Honest attacked again as Haou grunted. **(Haou: 0800) _"Your majesty!"_** The three servants cried out shocked.

Haou 4th Turn:

 **"My draw."** Haou cried drawing. **"And summon, Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy!"** A fiend like sidekick appeared.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position. During the End Phase, if you Tributed this card this turn to Tribute Summon a "HERO" monster: Draw 1 card._

* * *

 **"With no monsters on my field, I can summon him from my hand, and place him directly onto the playing field! And next I sacrifice him to bring out, Evil HERO Malicious Edge!"**

The King's signature HERO appeared crying out.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Malicious Edge  
_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If your opponent controls a monster, you can Tribute Summon this card with 1 Tribute. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **"Now I play, Pot of Greed!"**

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

 **"So now I am allowed to draw two new cards!"** Haou said drawing two cards.

 **"Now I play, Vicious Claw!"**

* * *

 _Vicious Claw_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, return this card to its owner's hand instead. Then, destroy 1 monster, except the one that battled the equipped monster, and inflict 600 damage to your opponent. After that, Special Summon 1 "Evil Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2500) on your opponent's side of the field. During the turn this card is returned to your hand, you cannot use "Vicious Claw" from your hand._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2600 + 300 = 2900)**

 **"Evil HERO attack Honest!"**

Malicious Edge attacks but was deflected as Lucy cried "Sorry but whenever you attack Adramelech is the only target to your attacks!" **"What!?"** Haou cried shocked.

Adramelech fired some lighting that hit Malicious Edge as the King lost 600 Life Points. **(Haou: 0200) "Now by sending Vicious Claw, back to my hand Malicious Edge survives, Honest is destroyed, and you lose 600 Life Points!"** Edge survived but Honest wasn't. **(Lucy: 0500)**

 **"Next it summons an Evil Token to your field!"** A fiend appeared in the spot where Honest perished.

* * *

 _Evil Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Vicious Claw"._

* * *

"Are you sure you wanted to do that?" Lucy asked him.

 **"Absoultly! Because I can play, Evil Blast!"**

* * *

 _Evil Blast_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. Equip this card to that monster. It gains 500 ATK. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **"It adds 500 extra points to that Token, and in addition each time it's your Stand-By phase you lose 500 Life Points!"**

 **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

"Lucy only has 500 Life Points." Zane told everyone worried.

The King's best men laughed now accompined by Chaos Sorcerer. **"Now I play a face-down."**

* * *

 **Lucy: 0500**

 **Haou: 0200**

* * *

Lucy 5th Turn:

Lucy drew, as she cried "I activate, ThunderJa!"

* * *

 _ThunderJa_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard your hand. Destroy 1 Spell/Trap on your opponent's side of the field. During the battle phase; Banish this card your opponent takes the damage you would've taken instead._

* * *

"So by discarding my hand, that Evil Blast you have let's say it's their turn to be obliterated!"

Evil Blast exploded as The Token glowed red. **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500) _"Your majesty!"_** Haou men cried out shocked.

"Now Adramelech finish him off! Send him to the Stars!" Adramelech charged some lighting.

 **"Wrong your the one that gets sent there! Because I activate, Super Polymerization!"**

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

 **"I discard Vicious Claw just so I fuse both** **Malicious Edge, and your Evil Token to call on, Evil HERO** **Malicious Fiend!"**

What appeared was a much more powerful fiendish version of Malicious Edge.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Malicious Fiend_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Evil HERO Malicious Edge" + 1 Level 6 or higher Fiend-Type monster_  
 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During your opponent's Battle Phase, all monsters they control are changed to face-up Attack Position, and each monster they control must attack this card, if able._

* * *

"That fiend is stronger than Lucy's Esper Card!" Aster cried shocked.

Malicious Fiend attacked with Adramelech attacking back as everyone grunted. What the King didn't expect was Lucy charging, and jumped on him as he cried **"What are you doing!? You have no Life Points left!"** He saw her hand glowing as Lucy explained "I'm not done yet! You see whenever I take battle damage I can banish ThunderJa in my Graveyard from the game to make you take the damage I would've taken instead!"

The King cried out as Lucy finished "It's finish Haou!"

* * *

 **Lucy: 0500**

 **Haou: 0000**

 **Lucy wins the duel!**

* * *

The light on her hand glowed bright as inside Haou's mind was Jaden as Lucy's voice was heard _"Jaden... the darkness has been defeated. It's time to head back."_ Jaden closed his eyes, as he vanished.

Back outside both Malicious Fiend, and Adramelech exploded as the Light glowed more. Then after it both Lucy, and Haou collapsed.

"Lucy!/ ** _Your highness!"_** Everyone cried out. Lucy got up as she smiled "It's done. Haou's been defeated. Jaden's back."

Guardian Baou, the two Magicians, and Chaos Sorcerer stepped back now fearful of Lucy. _**"She-She defeated the King! Let's get out of here!"**_ Chaos Sorcerer ran, with the two Magicians, and Guardian Baou.

They soon got away from this place.

* * *

 **Well that's it. Haou's been defeated. Next chapter is where Jesse returns but something doesn't seem right. and he is working with Chara. Be sure to review!**


	17. Conquering the Past!

**It is time for Zane, and Sans to start dueling. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was only 3 hours since Lucy defeated Haou, and freed Jaden.

Jaden felt entirely guilty about destroying people by using Polymerization, and still has the Super Polymerization card. They soon arrived at a big gate. "That sure is one giant gate." Sans remarked.

They soon saw it was opening, and two figures stepped out. Two people that caused everyone to gasped.

It was both Jesse, and Frisk who they now know is Chara.

But Jesse looks different having on a dark blue vest with belts strapped to the front, a black tank top underneath some black pants, blue boots, and some purple evil like Duel Disk. Even his eyes are different their orange. The same is with Frisk. She now has on a dark red vest, while having on a long sleeve green shirt underneath, baggy blue pants, gray sneakers, and a replica of Jesse's Duel Disk except it's green. Just like Jesse her eyes are orange.

"Frisk, Jesse!" Jaden cried seeing his two best friends.

The two smirked. "Their you are Jaden. We've been waiting." Jesse told him. Frisk added "Yes, so we can complete the 12 universes with the Super Polymerization card forever." That confused everyone, but alarms Zane, and Sans.

"Complete the 12 universes with Super Polymerization, what exactly are you talking about?" Zane questioned.

"Exactly what it sounds like, with the Super Polymerization card we're going to fuse the 12 universes together." Jesse answered before activating his Duel Disk as his eyes started glowing. "So Jaden, what do you say to a friendly match for old time's sake?"

"A duel, but if I..." Jaden started as memories of what he did as Haou flashed before his eyes and he collapsed to his knees. "I can't, if I duel you then I could..."

"If you won't duel then just give us the Super Polymerization card, we'll be taking it one way or another." Frisk explained while activating her own Duel Disk.

"Hold on for a minute. Why do you want to unite them?" Sans asked them.

"Why wouldn't I want to be with my dear Jaden?" Jesse asked calmly. "After all this time we're finally back together, and once the 12 universes fuse together we'll never have to be apart again."

"Apart, you aren't Jesse are you?" Sans inquired.

"Wait, you don't think that's Yubel do you?" Scotty asked nervously. "How is that possible?"

"It has to have happened when he stayed behind to help us get home." Lucy guessed.

"That's right, so now I'm going to ask you one more time Jaden." Frisk repeated. "Are you going to hand over Super Polymerization or do we have to take it from you?"

Suddenly Zane and Sans activated their Duel Disks.

"Zane, Sans what are you guys doing?" Jaden questioned nervously.

"You're obviously too shaken up to defend yourself in a duel, and if they're serious about uniting the 12 universes we need to stop them." Zane answered.

"He has a point, sorry Tori but these two are asking for a bad time." Sans noted as his left eye started to glow. Frisk smirked "Are you sure you want to do this Sans? You remember what happens when you lose a duel here?"

"I remember, but you two aren't giving us much of a choice are you?" Sans replied. "Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I just ignored you? I know you're still in there somewhere kid."

"In that case we may as well get started." Jesse mentioned with a smirk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Zane & Sans: 8000**

 **Jesse & Frisk: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jesse 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I think I'll start with the Advanced Dark field spell." Jesse stated with a smirk as a cloud of darkness enveloped the area.

* * *

 _Advanced Dark_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _You can swap "Crystal Beast" and "Advanced Crystal Beast" monsters, treated as the same name, in your hand or on your side of the field. If you would take Battle Damage from a battle involving an "Advanced Crystal Beast" monster that would be destroyed by battle, you can send 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0. If a "Rainbow Dragon" monster you control attacks, negate the effects of the attack target during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Advanced Dark? Out of my time studying the Crystal Beast deck this Field Spell isn't a part of it!" Chazz cried surprised.

"I'm not surprised, the Crystal Beasts have gotten a few upgrades from what you'd have learned." Jesse explained. "I'll fill you in later, but for now I'll summon Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defense mode."

A darker version of the turtle appeared.

* * *

 _Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card's name is also treated as "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise". If there is no face-up "Advanced Dark" on the field, destroy this card. Once per turn, you can change 1 of your monsters that attacked this turn to Defense Position. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I set a card face-down, and end my turn." Jesse ended his turn.

Zane 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move, and first I'll start by setting two cards face-down and then I'll summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode."

Zane's favorite level 5 monster appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"And have it destroy your Emerald Tortoise. Strident Blast!" Zane stated calmly. Cyber Dragon attacked, as a crystal appeared in front of them. "That's ends my turn." Zane said.

Frisk 1st Turn:

"What a joke my move." Frisk mushed as she drew. "And summon this! Underfell - Royal Guard Ninja - Doggo!" Doggo wearing a red ninja getup appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Underfell - Royal Guard Ninja - Doggo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (From your hand) if this is 1 face-up Field Spell. When this card is summoned that way; Your opponent selects, and place 1 monster face-up in their Spell/Trap card zone. In three turns: Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"Hey! That's a level 5! How can you summon him like that!?" Syrus cried shocked.

"That's simple, since the Advanced Dark field spell is in play Frisk can summon Doggo without a sacrifice." Jesse explained calmly. "Of course that isn't the only benefit to that monster."

"Jesse's right, and since I summoned Doggo using his effect I can pick someone to put a monster in the Spell and Trap zone. Then they can summon it in three turns, so why don't you play another Advanced Crystal Beast, Jesse?" Frisk suggested smugly.

"I appreciate the help, so I'll put Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in my Spell and Trap zone." Jesse mentioned as a dark blue crystal appeared in front of him.

* * *

 _Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card's name is also treated as "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle". If there is no face-up "Advanced Dark" on the field, destroy this card. If this card is in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, you can Special Summon it. When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon as many "Crystal Beast" cards as possible from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I activate Carbuncle's effect!" Frisk cried.

Zane asked "Wait! That is one of Jesse's cards!"

"Yep, but in a tag duel we are allowed to activate our tag partner's cards, and I know Jesse gave me the okay." Frisk said as she advert her eyes, to Jesse who nodded.

"So I summon to his field both Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, and Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise!" The crystals glowed black before they shatter, and revealed the two beasts both in attack mode.

"And since I still have my Normal Summon, I will go with Underfell - Butterfly Whimsun."

A bigger, much more fiercer version of the Butterfly monster appeared.

* * *

 _Underfell - Butterfly Whimsun_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. If it attacks using this effect, its ATK is halved during damage calculation only until the end phase._

* * *

"Nice try kid, but none of those monsters are strong enough to take out Zane's Cyber Dragon and its 2100 Attack points." Sans pointed out.

"For now maybe. But I play Shield Attack, and use it's effect on Emerald Tortoise!" Frisk smirked.

* * *

 _Shield Attack_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster._

* * *

 _Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise: **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 600)**_

"Even with that boost Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise still isn't strong enough to destroy my Cyber Dragon." Zane said. "Unless that new monster of yours has a special ability."

"You could say that, but I'll get to that in a minute. For now I play Underfell Gift!" Frisk told them.

* * *

 _Underfell Gift_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When you have 1 "Underfell" monster on your field your opponent can activate 1 Spell Card in their hand._

* * *

"With this effect Jesse is allowed to activate one spell from his hand." Frisk smirked.

Jesse added "And I will gladly use it for M Force!"

* * *

 _M Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up "Crystal Beast" monster you control. It gains 500 ATK. During battle between that attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of that card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. These effects continue until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now Emerald Tortoise gets a 500 point boost!" Jesse smirked. **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**

"Oh man, with that card Emerald Tortoise has more points than Zane's Cyber Dragon." Syrus noted nervously.

"Maybe, but not once I play my Attack Reflector Unit trap card." Zane declared.

* * *

 _Attack Reflector Unit_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"This let's me send Cyber Dragon to the Graveyard in order to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon in defense mode." Zane's most defensive dragon appeared firing up it's shields.

* * *

 _Cyber Barrier Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Attack Reflector Unit". Once per turn, while this card is in Attack Position, your opponent's next attack is negated._

* * *

"Tortoise can't defeat Cyber Barrier Dragon. I'll hold his attack for now. But like you said before Zane, Whimsun has a Special Ability. One that gets to attack you directly!" Frisk explained.

Jesse added "However in exchange for this privilege Whimsun can only attack you with half her attack points."

 **(ATK: 1400 - 700 = 700)**

"Go Whimsun attack them directly!" Frisk cried, as Whimsun tackled the two as they grunted. **(Zane & Sans: 7300) **"I end ma turn by playing a face-down." Frisk ended her turn.

Zane looked like he is struggling as Syrus asked worried "What's wrong Zane!?" He never seen his brother like this. "That wasn't that much damage but he's taking it hard." Bastion saw what happened. Dr. Crowler told them "He's in horrible shape. His heart has already been stopped once."

"What, then he can't be dueling. It could kill him?" Jaden mentioned nervously.

"ZANE, STAND DOWN, AND ALLOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO TAKE YOUR PLACE!" Papyrus stated urgently.

"Forget it, it's your turn Sans." Zane noted.

Sans 1st Turn:

"Alright only if your sure." Sans told him, as he drew. "And I play the spell card, Red-Eyes Insight!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Insight_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand, except "Red-Eyes Insight". You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Insight" per turn._

* * *

"Then which card are you adding Sans?" Frisk inquired. "Not that it makes any difference."

"I don't know kid, I think the Red-Eyes Fusion card might help out." Sans mentioned. "Especially when I use it to fuse Red-Eyes B. Dragon with Meteor Dragon to summon Meteor B. Dragon in attack mode."

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

A huge flaming lava like Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Meteor B. Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Meteor Dragon._

* * *

"Wow talk about having a Red-Eyes in a Volcano." Atticus joked a bit.

"Now take care of that Turtle!" Sans cried as his dragon incinerated the insect. But somehow it doesn't cause any damage! **(Frisk & Jesse: 8000)** "Hey! Your Tortoise was in attack mode! How come you didn't took damage just now!?" Zane cried.

"Jesse's Field Spell that's how." Frisk smirked.

"That's not all, Advanced Dark not only negates the damage from your dragon's attack but it also lets me send Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat to my graveyard." Jesse added.

"Then I guess I'll just have to end my move with a face-down card." Sans admitted.

* * *

 **Sans & Zane: 7300**

 **Frisk & Jesse: 8000**

* * *

Jesse 2nd Turn:

"Very well. And Jaden by the way. I hope you'll see it. The pain you caused me!" Jesse told Jaden. That confused everyone before Jesse said "Now then back to the battle." He drew, and smirked at what he drew. _'Perfect Rainbow Dark Dragon. Still need some time.'_

"I end my move." Jesse told them.

Zane 2nd Turn:

"What are you talking about, what pain?" Jaden questioned. "I'd never do anything to harm any of..."

"Oh really, I seem to remember something a bit different Haou." Frisk interrupted. "You harmed quite a few of your friends didn't you?"

"I..." Jaden started before looking down, unable to argue against what Frisk had said.

"Sorry, but the only one feeling any pain is going to be you two." Zane declared before wincing in pain. "I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode." The incomplete replica of Cyber Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Proto-Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 600_

 _This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is on the field._

* * *

"Next I'll fuse it with the Cyber Dragon in my hand with Polymerization." Zane continued.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"In order to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" The twin Headed Cyber Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyber Twin Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now I'll attack both Doggo and Whimsun." Zane stated coldly. The dragon attacked but Frisk cried, "True Advanced Dark won't help me but this will, Spirit Barrier!"

* * *

 _Spirit Barrier_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a monster, you take no battle damage._

* * *

"I take no damage if I had at least one monster on the field!" Frisk cried. The two monsters were destroyed. "I end my turn with one more face-down card." Zane declared. ' _With De-Fusion and Photon Generator Unit I'll be able to take down Jesse's, Rainbow Dragon or Frisk's, Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts.'_

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, as she smirked _'Perfect.'_

"Hey you weed!" Flowey looked surprised, as she told him "When me, and Jesse are done with them you, and Jaden are next!" That confused everyone. "Me and him, what are you talking..." Flowey started before starting to panic. "Wait, you aren't suggesting what I think you are... You wouldn't, I mean we're best friends aren't we?" "Best friends? You betrayed me!" Frisk suddenly cried in a demonic voice. That alarmed everyone. But Frisk said, "But for now my move." She then instantly said "Come forth, Underfell - Royal Guard Sargent - Undyne!"

A more stronger version of Undyne appeared.

* * *

 _Underfell - Royal Guard Sargent - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card is Summoned your opponent must send four monster cards from their deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And when she's summoned, Jesse is allowed to send four monsters from his deck to the grave!"

"I appreciate the help, so let's send Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, and Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle to the graveyard." Jesse replied while sending the three monsters to his graveyard. He smirked thinking _'Next turn I can bring out my dragon. You always were the best partner, Chara.'_

"Hey Jesse." Jesse looked at Frisk who winked "Instead of waiting why not now? With Exchange it's possible."

* * *

 _Exchange_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Both players reveal their hands and add 1 card from each other's hand to their hand._

* * *

"I like the way you think, in that case pick a card Frisk." Jesse said before revealing his hand contained Rainbow Dark Dragon, Rainbow Gravity, and E- Force.

"Of course this guy." Frisk said taking the Rainbow Dark Dragon before revealing her hand.

Pot of Greed, Underfell - Royal Guard Captain - Papyrus, and Mystical Space Typhoon. "Sounds good to me, I'll go with Underfell - Royal Guard Captain - Papyrus." Jesse said while taking the card.

"Nice choice." Frisk told him. They nodded as they turned back. "Now get ready you two..." Their opponent's tensed as Frisk continued "Since their are 7 Advanced Crystal Beasts on the field, and Graveyard we can summon this!"

"THE MOST MIGHTY MONSTER, RAINBOW DARK DRAGON!" They both cried out. The seven lighte merged to a darker version of the dragon.

* * *

 _Rainbow Dark Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except from your hand while you have 7 "Advanced Crystal Beast" cards with different names on the field or in your Graveyard. If 7 different names do not exist, then this card is removed from play. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned.  
● Send all "Crystal Beast" cards you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. You can activate this effect during either player's turn.  
● When this card is destroyed, you can send 1 "Crystal Beast" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Um... gulp." Syrus timidly said.

"Hold on, Rainbow Dark Dragon?" Chazz questioned. "What kind of monster is that?"

"You're about to find out Chazzy." Frisk declared with a smirk. "First I play, Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Frisk drew twice, as she cried "Now I activate, Stop Defense!"

* * *

 _Stop Defense_

 _Normal Spell_

 _Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position._

* * *

"This forces your Barrier Dragon to attack mode." Barrier Dragon's shield vanished, as Frisk smirked "Now Rainbow Dark Dragon attack that Barrier Dragon with Dark Rainbow Refraction." Rainbow Dark Dragon charged a blast. "Sorry, but when it's in attack mode Cyber Barrier Dragon can negate one attack." Zane countered.

Barrier Dragon re-activated it's shields.

Unfortunately Jesse added "Normally that would help, however since Advanced Dark is on the field whenever Rainbow Dark Dragon on it attacks you can't activated your monster's special abilities!"

"Say what!?" Zane looked at Barrier Dragon who deactivated it's shields. Syrus cried "Zane hit the deck!" "I play Negate Attack." Sans said suddenly.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and ends the battle phase."

Frisk however smirked, as she revealed her next card she got from Pot of Greed: Mischief of the Time Goddess.

* * *

 _Mischief of the Time Goddess_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Skip 1 turn, to your turn's Battle Phase._

* * *

"Oh you gotta be kidding." Sans grumbled. "Jesse why not you give the sound-off?" Frisk asked him. "Sounds good to me, Rainbow Dark Dragon take down that Cyber Barrier Dragon." Jesse declared as his monster destroyed the mechanical dragon and sent Zane and Sans flying losing 3200 Life Points. **(Sans & Zane: 4100)**

Zane tried his best not to scream feeling his heart pain increased ten-fold.

"Ouch." Sans said shaking it off.

"Zane!" Syrus called nervously.

"I'm fine Syrus." Zane noted weakly before getting to his feet. "Is that it for your turn Frisk?"

"It is. Your up Sans." Frisk smirked.

Sans 2nd Turn:

"Then it's my move, so I'll start by using Inferno Fire Blast." Sans stated.

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

Meteor fired a blast that hit the two. **(Frisk & Jesse: 4500) **"Then I'll end my move with another face-down card. I hope you have something planned Zane, because I'm running out of ideas here." Sans told him.

* * *

 **Sans & Zane: 4100**

 **Frisk & Jesse: 4500**

* * *

"Don't worry I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Zane breath.

Jesse 3rd Turn:

Jesse drew, as he played "Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

They filled their hands. "I play the Waboku trap card." Sans stated suddenly. "That's it Zane, I won't be able to buy us any more turns after this one."

* * *

 _Waboku_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

Jesse smirked as they see a card on Jesse's field was triggered.

* * *

 _Dark Shrine Bribery_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Negate the activation of an opponent's Trap Card and destroy it. Your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

"Oh man, without that trap Sans and Zane are vulnerable to that Dragon's attack." Syrus noted nervously.

"Frisk, Jesse stop please." Jaden pleaded desperately.

"Let me think about that one for a second." Jesse replied mockingly. "What do you think we should do Frisk?"

"I think we should tell them the truth before we finish it. What do you say?" Frisk asked her own question.

"That's fine with me, ladies first." Jesse offered.

 _'That is if I am one.'_ Frisk frowned in her mind. Frisk then smirked at the heroes "You see, me and Jesse are not who you all think." "What do you mean?" Jaden asked in confusion. "That isn't Frisk, it hasn't been this entire time." Flowey explained nervously. "How are you back, Chara?"

Frisk scoffed as her voice turned to Chara's, **_"You mean you never noticed you Weed? I was a transparent figure to Frisk, and been trying to take over her body. I finally succeded when that Gender-Mistaken Doctor made her lost to that vampire, and Vladislaus or whatever his name is, but HE..."_** He pointed at Jaden who looked surprised **_"...Defeated me, and sealed me back. I finally take over her again after she lost her Life Force to that annoying Dark World king. In others words she's pretty at the stars for good."_** He smirked.

"That's a lie, after all you just said you've taken over her." Sans argued. "That means even is she's weak Frisk is still alive inside you, all we need to do is get her back."

"He's right, we're getting Frisk back no matter what." Chazz declared confidently.

 ** _"Oh I doubt that. After she lost much of her Life Energy so she won't fight back anymore. Wouldn't you agree... Yubel?"_** Chara asked Jesse. "Yubel?" Jaden asked in shock.

 ** _"Yes Jaden, it's me and your friend Jesse is gone for good."_** Yubel answered calmly. _**"Now then, we have a duel to finish so where were we Chara?"**_ ** _"You just activated your Trap, and it's still your turn. And if I know my own sister, you pretty much have Creature Swap in your hand don't you?"_** Chara asked.

 ** _"You know me so well."_** Yubel replied with a grin. ** _"But before that I think I should the summon I got from ya. Underfell - Royal Guard Captain - Papyrus!"_**

What appeared was the same Papyrus they saw in Brron's arena.

* * *

 _Underfell - Royal Guard Captain - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned it cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card is uneffected to spell effects. When this card attacks DEF position monster inflict half of it's original DEF as damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Great, as if we didn't have enough to things to worry about." Sans mentioned nervously.

 ** _"Next I play, Creature Swap."_**

* * *

 _Creature Swap_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Both players chooses 1 monster they control and switches control of those monsters with each other. Those monsters cannot change their battle positions for the rest of this turn._

* * *

 ** _"Now Chara, time to give our monsters back to each other."_** Yubel told her brother. Chara smirked **_"So true. Go back to your owner's side Rainbow Dark."_** "Wait a minute, Papyrus is uneffected by spell cards." Zane noted. "Creature Swap shouldn't work on him." **_"Not to this one here."_** Chara told them as they saw a trap on his field.

* * *

 _Underfell Negater_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _You can activate this Trap Card from your hand. Negate the effects of one monster on the field for the rest of the turn._

* * *

"Why am I not surprised you'd have a card like that?" Zane asked only to collapse to one knee.

"Zane!" Syrus cried nervously.

 ** _"Time to cause some major damage. But first."_** Yubel looked at Chara who nodded, **_"Carbuncle, and Tortoise attack that Meteor Dragon!"_** "Why would you do that?" Sans questioned. "Neither of those monsters are anywhere near Meteor Dragon's attack points and since you don't take damage thanks to that field spell it's just a waste of time."

 _ **"You'll see."**_ Yubel smirked as the two were destroyed but Spirit Barrier protected them, and their Crystals appeared. **_"Now Rainbow Dark Dragon it's your turn!"_** Rainbow Dark Dragon fired his attack. Meteor Dragon was destroyed as the two lost 500 points. **(Sans & Zane: 3600)** "Is that it or are do you have something else planned?" Zane asked weakly. "If not, This duel is over."

 _ **"I suppose you two been though enough. I'll end my turn."**_ Yubel told them playing a face-down.

Zane 3rd Turn:

"Then it's my move, so I'll start by summoning Cyber Phoenix." A metal bird appeared on Zane's field.

* * *

 _Cyber Phoenix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While this card is in Attack Position, negate any Spell/Trap effects that target exactly 1 Machine-Type monster you control (and no other cards). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

"But he won't be sticking around for long because next I'll use Overload Fusion." Zane cried.

* * *

 _Overload Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a DARK Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"This card removes the two Cyber Dragons, Proto Cyber Dragon, and Cyber Barrier Dragon from my graveyard along with the Cyber Twin Dragon and Cyber Phoenix on my field in order to fusion summon my Chimeratech Overdragon!" Zane declared as a spiraling vortex appeared and his six monsters were sucked into it before revealing a massive mechanical dragon with six heads.

* * *

 _Chimeratech Overdragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + 1 or more Machine-Type monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon._

* * *

 **(ATK: ? + 800 x 6 = 4800)**

"But I'm far from finished, next I'll use Limiter Removal to double my dragon's attack points for a grand total of 9600. Now attack all of their monsters." Zane cried.

 **(ATK: 4800 x 2 = 9600)**

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quickplay Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

 ** _"You do remember we won't take any damage because of Spirit Barrier? And we should mention something else. By sending a Crystal from my Spell/Trap card zone to Grave, Rainbow Dark Dragon is saved."_** Yubel smirked as Rainbow Dark Dragon withstood the blast.

Bastion cried "So that's why she done that! Those two are quite a flawless team!"

"Now isn't the time to be complimenting them Bastion." Chazz snapped.

"My turn isn't over yet, Chimeratech Overdragon can still attack your Rainbow Dark Dragon again." Zane pointed out. **_"I can just send another crystal to the grave."_** Yubel smirked as the second Crystal vanished as Rainbow Dark Dragon withstood the blast. "Maybe, but I still have one more attack and you're out of Crystal Beasts." Zane stated.

 ** _"That maybe true but..."_** Chara smirked, as Yubel backed it up with **_"Activating! The Trap Card, Counter Gem!"_**

* * *

 _Counter Gem_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Place as many "Crystal Beast" monsters as possible from your Graveyard in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, face-up, as Continuous Spell Cards. During the End Phase, destroy all face-up "Crystal Beast" cards you control._

* * *

 ** _"With this 4 Crystal Beasts come back!"_** 4 Crystals appeared, as one of them vanished.

"Oh man, that means Zane can't destroy Rainbow Dark Dragon." Syrus said nervously.

"That's not all Syrus, since Zane used Limiter Removal on his Chimeratech Overdragon it'll be destroyed at the end of his turn and since every other card he and Sans had out was destroyed when he summoned it they've lost the duel." Bastion explained.

"There's nothing else I can do, so I'll just end my move." Zane stated quietly as Chimeratech Overdragon exploded and the four Crystals shattered.

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew, as he cried **_"Go Rainbow Dark Dragon! Finish them off with Dark Rainbow Refraction!"_** Rainbow Dark Dragon fired a blast as Sans cried "Then again, their is always a good chance to have a last laugh. By this!"

* * *

 _Trap Booster_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"With the help of this card I can activate, Counter Bones!"

* * *

 _Counter Bones_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if your being attack directly; Your opponent selects 1 choice for the attacking monster. Negate the attack, Destroy the monster, or halve it's ATK._

* * *

 ** _"You're just delaying the inevitable, I'll reduce Rainbow Dark Dragon's attack points to 2000."_** Chara chose. **(Sans & Zane: 1600) _"Then I'll set one card facedown and end my move."_**

Sans 3rd Turn:

Sans drew, as he said "I play, Dragon Fusion!"

* * *

 _Dragon Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent selects 2 Banished Monsters added them to his/her hang then Fusion Summon 1 Dragon Type monster from your Extra Deck by sending the Fusion Materials from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Zane bring your Cyber Dragon's back to your hand!" Sans cried.

"Right." Zane stated as his two Cyber Dragons returned to his hand.

 ** _"It doesn't matter what you summon, you've already lost."_** Yubel noted before looking at Jaden. **_"And you're next Jaden."_** ** _"Don't forget I still got some bones to pick with him."_** Chara reminded.

"We are in your way! Now come forth, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Sans cried. Blue Eyes Ultimate appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

* * *

"Awesome, that dragon's strong enough to beat Rainbow Dark Dragon." Jaden mentioned confidently.

"You're wrong, I know Chara and that won't be enough." Flowey countered.

 ** _"He's right thanks to this!"_** Chara cried.

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"Then I'll just go ahead and play Graceful Charity." Sans mentioned before drawing three cards only to pause. "Heh, I guess that's it then. I end my turn. Oh and Paps, take care of everybody for me alright?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SANS?" Papyrus asked nervously.

* * *

 **Sans & Zane: 1600**

 **Chara & Yubel: 4500**

* * *

Yubel 4th Turn:

 ** _"He's talking about bout that he knows he'll lose."_** Yubel answered as she drew. She scowled **_"Not much else. I place a face-down, and it's your turn."_**

Zane 4th Turn:

"My move!" Zane drew, then smiled. "And play this! The spell, Power Bond!"

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. The Special Summoned Fusion Monster ATK is doubled. During the End Phase of your turn, the player who control this monster takes damage equal to the original ATK of the monster._

* * *

"I fuse the three Cyber Dragon's in my hand in order to summon the Cyber End Dragon in attack mode." Zane's true signature card emerged roaring with it's three heads.

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And thanks to Power Bond it's attack points double."

 **(ATK: 4000 x 2 = 8000)**

 ** _"It's so powerful!_** " Yubel cried.

 _ **"Maybe, but even with 8000 points it isn't strong enough to beat us."**_ Chara noted. He then thought **_'Not to mention the downside to Power Bond, once his turn ends they'll lose 4000 life points.'_**

"True, but once your Dragon is gone, Blue-Eyes Ultimate is waiting to finish you off." Zane told him. **_"Then what are you waiting for?"_** Yubel asked. _**"Go ahead and attack my Rainbow Dark Dragon."**_

 _ **"Very well. Go Cyber End Dragon! Attack that dragon with Super Strident Blast!" Zane cried. The machine dragon charged it's blasts but Yubel cried, "Nice try, go Counter Gem!"**_ "AGAIN!?" Syrus cried, as Spirit Barrier vanished, as the 5 Crystals appeared.

"Huh, I guess that's it then." Sans sighed in defeat. "Welp, I'm heading to Grillby's. You guys want anything?" Yubel smirked **_"Now I activate Rainbow Dark Dragon's other ability! By sending all the Crystal Beast to the Grave, Dark Dragon gets 1000 extra points for each one!"_**

The 5 Crystals vanished as Rainbow Dark Dragon glowed. **(ATK: 4000 + 5000 = 9000)**

"I still one card left. Go Cybernetic Zone!" Zane cried.

* * *

 _Cybernetic Zone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Machine-Type Fusion Monster you control and remove it from play until the End Phase of this turn. When that monster is returned to the field, double its ATK. During your next Standby Phase, destroy it._

* * *

Cyber End Dragon vanished. ** _"Not bad, but without that dragon there's nothing else you can do."_** Chara pointed out.

Zane kneeled as Cyber End Dragon appeared again but something was different.

 **(ATK: 16000)**

 ** _"16000!? What's going on!?"_** Chara asked shocked. "The monster removed by Cybernetic Zone comes back with double it's attack points." Zane explained. "Unfortunately, since it's the end of my turn we all know what happens now."

"Zane, Sans!" Jaden cried as the two of them lost the last of their life points.

* * *

 **Sans & Zane: 0000**

 **Yubel & Chara: 4500**

 **Yubel & Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

Everything vanished with Cyber End Dragon roaring for the loss of it's master. **_"So that's it then. The duel is ours."_** Yubel mused as she, and Chara walked back to the gate. "Hold up!" Jaden ran to them, as they stopped. **_"Don't worry Jaden, we'll have our match soon enough."_** Yubel mentioned calmly. **_"I'm looking forward to it."_**

 ** _"Yeah, til then you better get ready."_** Chara smirked as they walked back in the gate.

Jaden walked back over to the defeated duo. "You know, losing these things never feels any better." Sans admitted. "I'm gonna take a nap for a while."

"Jaden, you can't hesitate if you want to beat them." Zane mentioned weakly. Sans noticed that he isn't glowing, and said "Hey how come I'm not glowing?" "Must be the same reason me, and Tori survived." Asgore guessed. Sans added "I doubt the same is for Zane." "There has to be something we can do." Syrus pleaded. Zane started glowing as Sans sighed "Sorry Syrus." Syrus started to break down. Flowey thought _'It's all my fault that Chara is back for revenge. I better save Zane.'_

"Jaden, put me next to him." Flowey requested. "There's... There's something I want to try." Jaden did that, as Zane asked "What...What are you..." Flowey started glowing as he transfered something to Zane then Zane stopped glowing shocking everyone. "What did you do?" Bastion asked him. "It's my fault that this whole thing happened, I'm just trying to help you guys by saving Zane." Flowey answered as he started glowing instead. "He'll be ok now."

"What do you gave your Life Energy up for Zane?" Alphys asked shocked. "Yeah, I did." Flowey answered before closing his eyes. _'This time, I'll be the one waiting for you Chara. I just hope that when we meet again you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for everything that happened.'_

He vanished in particles, as Sans sighed "Never thought I would feel bad for that weed." Zane stared at his hand, as he said "So I got Flowey's energy in me." Suddenly Flowey started glowing again as his body started to change shape.

"What in the world?" Asgore questioned in shock. Then he morphed into a certain Prince the Underground people knows.

"...Prince Asriel?" Sans asked shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the gate was Yubel, and Chara with Yubel breathing heavily. _**"Yubel, are you alright?"**_ Chara asked nervously before moving to try and support his sister. **_"I must've more energy then I thought."_** Yubel told them, as they moved to a throne. **_"In that case you should rest."_** Chara mentioned. **_"I'll handle the next part on my own."_**

 ** _"If you insist, but just in case take these with you."_** Yubel mentioned before handing Chara three cards. He saw their the Sacred Beasts. "I've been waiting." They see someone was sitting on the throne as he asked "Am I in your spot?" **_"You, what are you doing here?"_** Chara questioned. "Hahaha." They see him moving his arm as he triggered some energy as they sensed...

...Exodia!

Yubel cried out as she was pushed back, **_"YUBEL!"_** Her brother cried out. "Don't worry, she's fine for now." The man who was Adrian mentioned before getting out of the throne. "Unfortunately for you, that's going to change soon enough."

 ** _"You just made your last mistake!"_** Chara snapped as a wave of energy flowed out of his body. "Oh really? Care to prove that?" Adrian dared as he activated his Duel Disk.

* * *

 **Next chapter is Adrian, vs Chara. Be sure to review!**


	18. Exodia vs Esper!

**This chapter is where Frisk's true origins long ago are revealed, and I've been waiting to do this duel it's one of my favs despite it not being Yubel who duels Adrian. And Frisk's true origins from long ago will be revealed, and it's gonna shock ya! ENJOY!**

* * *

After they gave themsleves some distance, and Yubel walked back Chara switched decks, as he, and Adrian looked ready.

 ** _"I'll handle him Yubel."_** Chara told her.

Yubel told Adrian **_"I guess our friendship is over."_**

"Guess it is." Adrian smirked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Valentine - Hell or High Water)**

 **Adrian: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chara 1st Turn:

 _ **"I'm going first."**_ Chara drew, as he said **_"I start with this. Banishing Adramelech, the Worth and here comes the Sacred Esper! Ultima appear now in your heavenly glory!"_**

Ultima appeared in a bright gold light.

* * *

 _Ultima, The High Seprah_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _7 Spirit Fusion Monsters_

 _This card can only be Special Summoned, by banishing one Spirit Fusion Monster. This card gains ATK, and DEF through the amount of monsters on the field x 1500. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell, Trap, Card Effects. If this card is destroyed, in your main phase, banish 1 Spirit Fusion Monster to Special Summon it from the Graveyard. Once per turn: Special Summon 1 Spirit Fusion Monster in your banishment pile, ignoring Summoning Conditions. While this card is face-up Spirit Fusion Monsters you control cannot declare an attack, and their effects are negated. When this card is Special Summoned from your Extra Deck it cannot declare an attack on the turn it was summoned._

* * *

"The Sacred Esper." Adrian noted not at the slightest afraid.

 ** _"That's right. For every monster on the field, Ultima get's 1500 attack, and defense points."_** Chara smirked.

 **(ATK: 1500) (DEF: 1500)**

 _'Things may look bad, but just one more Exodia piece, and this match is mine.'_ Adrian thought seeing his hand has 4 of the pieces of Exodia. Chara then smirked, **_"Now I play this! Hand Destruction!"_**

* * *

 _Hand Destruction_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Each player sends 4 cards from their hand to the Graveyard and draws 4 cards. If a player has less than 4 cards in their hand, they send all the cards in their hand to the Graveyard and draw 1 card for each card they sent this way. If a player has no cards in their hand, they draw 1 card instead._

* * *

 ** _"So now we send 4 cards in our hand to the grave, then draw 4 new ones. Hope none of them are Exodia pieces."_** Chara smirked. Adrian scowled before revealing three Exodia pieces, and a spell called Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord. Then they drew new cards.

 _ **"Now that ends my turn."**_ Chara smirked.

Adrian 1st Turn:

Adrian drew, as he said "I should thank you at least." Three of the pieces flew out of his Graveyard startling the two siblings. "I activated the spell card, Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord from my Graveyard. Here's how it works. I send the pieces of Exodia from my Graveyard back to my deck then shuffle." He shuffled as he added "Next I send the rest of the pieces to the Graveyard, in order to call forth, Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"

What appeared was a dark skinned muscled version of Exodia with a serious look, as the two siblings looked on in awe, as Adrian himself smirked.

* * *

 _Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card is unaffected by the effects of Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters controlled by your opponent. When this card attacks, send 1 "Forbidden One" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK for each "Forbidden One" monster in your Graveyard. If there are 5 different "Forbidden One" monster cards in your Graveyard, you win the Duel._

* * *

"Exodius gains 1000 points for each Forbidden One card in my grave." Adrian mentioned. **(ATK: ? + 2000 = 2000)**

 ** _"Impressive but since their are 2 monsters on the field, Ultima gets a power up."_**

 **(ATK: 3000) (DEF: 3000)**

"Maybe but not thanks to this card called Burden of the Mighty!"

* * *

 _Burden of the Mighty_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK x its own Level._

* * *

"So now each monster you control loses 100 attack points for each level it has!" Adrian explained. Chara cried **_"_** ** _What!?"_** He looked up seeing Ultima powering down.

 **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**

 ** _"So your planning to destroy them both."_** Yubel thought. Adrian smirked "Here's something you should now. Each time Exodius attacks he gets a power boost by sending another Forbidden One piece to the Graveyard. And if all of them are gather then I win." **_"Impressive. You can always prevent Exodius' destruction with Burden of the Mighty, and it's power-up boost."_** Chara told him, a bit impressed.

"Here's the kicker. Exodius can't be destroyed by battle, and spell/trap card effect." Adrian smirked. **_"So it's a race against the clock."_** Chara guessed knowing what that means. Adrian send a card to his grave, as he said "Exactly. Now Exodius attack!" **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)** Exodius' muscles bulge a bit before landing a punch against Ultima who screeched as Chara grunted. **(Chara: 3000)**

"Your turn." Adrian gave out a confident smile. _'I'm coming Frisk. I'm gonna save you from this creep.'_

* * *

 **Adrian: 4000**

 **Chara: 3000**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew, as he said **_"Well done. But that won't help at the slightest. By banishing Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts, Ultima rises again!"_** Ultima made another appearance.

 **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000) (DEF: 3000)**

 ** _"Next once every turn a Esper appears on the field from my banishment pile. So Adramelech rise once more."_** Adramelech roared above Chara.

* * *

 _Adramelech, the Worth_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Zeradias, Herald of Heaven" + 2 Fairy Monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Fairy-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. As long as this cards in play, select one monster in your graveyard, and banish it, so this card gains ATK by x 300, If it's a LIGHT double it. When your opponent's monster declares an attack all cards must attack this card if able._

* * *

 ** _"You should be lucky though. Because while Ultima is on the field the Espers aren't allowed to make any attacks, and their effects are negated. But that doesn't stop Ultima's ability."_**

 _Adramelech, the Worth: **(ATK: 3500 - 700 = 2800)**_

 _Ultima the High Seprah: **(ATK: 2000 + 1500 = 3500) (DEF: 4500)**_

 _ **"Now Spell Copy do your stuff!"**_ Chara cried, as he took a card from his grave.

* * *

 _Spell Copy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish this card from your Graveyard; Make this cards effect the same effect as one spell card on your opponent's side of the field until end of turn._

* * *

 ** _"With this your Burden of the Mighty gets a clone."_**

 _Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord: **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**_

 _ **"Strike him down Ultima!"**_ Chara cried, as Ultima fired a blast. "Didn't you remember, Exodius can't be destroyed by battle!" Adrian reminded. Yubel smirked _**"True, but the damage is still inflicted."**_ Ultima's blast hit Exodius as she fired a bolt of lighting at Adrian who cried out upon contact as the two siblings smirked at the sight. **(Adrian: 2500)**

 ** _"Looks like I've done enough damage. Your turn."_** Chara smirked.

 _Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

Adrian 2nd Turn:

Adrian drew shaking the lighting off. He sent another Forbidden One piece to the grave. **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)** "Now Exodius attack again!" Exodius' muscles bulge as it gave another punch. **(Chara: 2500)**

Chara smirked as he said **_"This cycle can be repeated over, and over again."_** He banished Belias, the Gigas as Ultima appeared again.

 **(ATK: 4500 - 1000 = 3500) (DEF: 4500)**

 _ **"It would be wise not to get cocky. One more piece, and he wins."**_ Yubel reminded. Chara scowled remembering that. Adrian smirked "Yeah, that will end my turn. Do you have any last words?"

* * *

 **Adrian: 2500**

 **Chara: 2500**

* * *

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew as he said **_"Yes I do:_** _ **Illusion Brigadier!"**_ A fiend appeared with a cannon on his back.

* * *

 _Illusion Brigadier_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Brigadier Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500) for each monster you control, except this card. Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each Fiend-Type "Brigadier" monster you control. This card and "Brigadier Tokens" you control cannot declare an attack during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 ** _"Next for every monster on the field I get one Brigadier Token thanks to my Brigadier for every monster on my field!"_**

With two monsters on the field he gets two.

* * *

 _Brigadier Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Illusion Brigadier"._

* * *

 **(ATK: 8000) (DEF: 9000)**

 ** _"Before I start I now play_** ** _Banish Attack!"_** Chara activated a spell.

* * *

 _Banish Attack_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select two monsters on the field. Remove them both from play. (This counts as your opponent's card effect) You are not allowed to attack the turn you activated this card. Destroy all level 4 or lower monsters during the End Phase._

* * *

 ** _"With it both Adramelech, and Exodius are banished! And it counts as my opponent's card effect!"_** Chara smirked, Adrian widen his eyes asking "Hold on! What did you say!?" Both Adramelech, and Exodius vanished. But that caused a side effect for Ultima.

 _Ultima, the High Seprah: **(ATK: 8000 - 1500 x 2 = 5000) (DEF: 9000 - 1500 x 2 = 6000)**_

 ** _"Even though my monster's aren't allowed to attack on the turn I use this spell, My Brigadiers are allowed to take you for 300 Points!"_** The three Brigadier's cannons fired as Adrian cried out losing 900 points. **(Adrian: 1600)**

Yubel smirked seeing Chara's close call, _**"Nice one younger brother. What will you do now?"**_

 **(ATK: 500) (DEF: 1500)**

Adrian 3rd Turn:

 _'Their right, what now?'_ Adrian thought. He drew, and thought _'I still have a chance to save you Frisk, I know it.'_ "I activate the, Fog Castle field spell!" Adrian played, as a castle appeared behind Adrian surprising the two siblings.

* * *

 _Fog Castle_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can move that monster to another unused Monster Card Zone on your side of the field instead. If you do, place 1 Beacon Counter on this card (max. 5). For each Beacon Counter on this card, you cannot use 1 of your Monster Card Zones. If you have monster(s) in any Monster Card Zones you can't use, send any number of monsters you control to the Graveyard equal to or less than the number of Beacon Counters on this card. If there are 5 Beacon Counters on this card, you can send this face-up card and all cards in your hand to the Graveyard to select 4 cards in your Graveyard and add them to your hand. If you do, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Next I play Fog King in attack mode."

A heavy armored man appeared with several places where Fog escaped at on one of the towers.

* * *

 _Fog King_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control "Fog Castle", you can Normal Summon this card without Tribute. While this card is in Attack Position, negate the effects of all other monsters on the field, other than this card. When this card attacks a monster your opponent controls, you can have both this card and the attack target's ATK become 1 during the Damage Step only._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2000) (DEF: 3000)**

"I can summon him when I have Fog Castle on the field. Next what's a king without his Royal Sword?" Adrian asked as a sword appeared, and Fog King takes it.

* * *

 _Royal Sword_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to "Fog King". If it battles, place 1 Crest Counter on this card at the end of the Battle Phase (max. 4). The equipped monster gains 800 ATK for each Crest Counter on this card. If there are 4 Crest Counters on this card, you can send the equipped monster to the Graveyard to inflict 4000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So now Fog King attack Ultima!" Fog King charged, as Adrian added "Now since Fog King is attacking a monster both he, and the monster he's attacking has only 1 attack point!"

 _Fog King: **(ATK: 0 + 1 = 1)**_

 _Ultima, the High Seprah: **(ATK: 2000 - 1999 = 1)**_

Chara smirked _**"You just don't know when to learn don't you? Now both our monsters will be destroyed."**_ "Not quite." That confused them, as Fog King struck as the two siblings smirked but was surprised when...

 ** _"He wasn't destroyed!?"_**

Adrian smirked as he said "No he wasn't." A ball appeared as Fog King sat on another tower, as Ultima vanished. "You see whenever a monster I control would be destroyed by battle I can just move Fog King to another one of my monster card zones, then if Fog King battles Royal Sword gets a Crest Counter, and for each Crest Counter Fog King gains 800 points." **(ATK: 0 + 800 = 800)**

"Then if it has 4 of them I can send Fog King to the graveyard, and do 4000 points of damage to you." Adrian added. He thought _'Soon Frisk, I will get you out.'_

* * *

 **Adrian: 1600**

 **Chara: 2500**

* * *

Chara 4th Turn:

Chara smirked **_"_** ** _Tch. Ultima will keep coming back."_** "Actually I realize something." Adrian told him.

Chara listened as Adrian smirked "You only use Ultima right? Your a coward for only relying on her!" Chara made a shocked look before yelling **_"OH YOU REALLY THINK SO GECKO!? THEN I AM GONNA CRUSH YOU WITHOUT USING HER!"_**

Adrian smirked as he thought _'Perfect he fell for it.' **"Now I summon Illusion Brigadier!"**_ Another Brigadier appeared. **_"Now attack!"_** The Brigadier fired the cannon, as Yubel said _**"Even though Fog King maybe safe you still take damage."**_ Fog King jumped, as Adrian lost 300 Life Points. **(Adrian: 1300)** Another Crest Counter appears on Fog King. **(ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)**

Adrian 4th Turn:

Adrian smirked "If that's all you got, I'm not impressed. Fog King go!" Fog King slashed the Brigadier as Chara grunted losing 500 Life Points. **(Chara: 2000)** Fog King gained another Crest Counter. **(ATK: 1600 + 800 = 2400)** "I set three cards, and end my turn." Adrian ended his turn.

* * *

 **Adrian: 1300**

 **Chara: 2000**

* * *

Chara 5th Turn:

Chara growled **_"Tough luck!"_** He drew, as he smirked **_"Now I play, Underfell - Scientist - Alphys!"_** A red lab coat version of Alphys appeared.

* * *

 _Underfell - Scientist - Alphys_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

 ** _"Now Alphys attack Fog King!"_**

Adrian looked surprised, as Chara told him, **_"I know, I know 500 attack points."_** Fog King slashed as Chara took 1900 Points of Extra damage. **(Chara: 0100)** Another Crest Counter appeared. **(ATK: 2400 + 800 = 3200)** ** _"Since Alphys was destroyed by battle, one of your cards are gone!"_** Chara explained. Aphys destroyed Royal Sword, as Adrian cried, "I activate, Crest Burn!"

* * *

 _Crest Burn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a "Royal Sword" you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Place Beacon Counters on a face-up "Fog Castle" you control equal to the number of Crest Counters that were on the destroyed card._

* * *

"Since Royal Sword was destroyed, Fog Castle gets occupied 3 times."

Fog King vanished, as the 5 zones were occupied. _**"Why wou;d you do something as idiotic as that?"**_ Chara asked ending his turn, with a face-down.

Adrian 5th Turn:

Adrian drew, as he said "By getting rid of my battle phase, and Fog Castle I get to take 4 cards from my graveyard, and add them to my hand." The castle vanished, as Yubel looked worried though she looked over seeing her younger brother looks calm.

"Exodia anyone?" Adrian asked as he took the 4 pieces from his Graveyard. "Next I play, Break The Seal!"

* * *

 _Break the Seal_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You can send this face-up card and 1 other "Break the Seal" you control to the Graveyard to add 1 "Forbidden One" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"By sending both it, and another Break the Seal to the Grave, I get one more Exodia piece!" Adrian cried.

Chara smirked **_"That means you would've completed Exodia. If it wasn't for this."_** He revealed his face-down to be another Hand Destruction. Adrian scowled as he sent the 4 pieces back to the Grave, and drew 4 more, plus added the last Exodia piece to his hand. "Very well, I play A Feather of the Phoenix!"

* * *

 _A Feather of the Phoenix_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card from your hand. Select 1 card from your Graveyard and return it to the top of your Deck._

* * *

"By discarding Magical Mallet, I can add Exodia the Forbidden One back to the top of my deck."

Exodia returns to the top of his deck, as he said "I then place a face-down. Your up,"

* * *

 **Adrian: 1300**

 **Chara: 0100**

* * *

Chara 5th Turn:

 ** _"How desperate."_**

Chara drew, as he said _**"I play, Esper Control!"**_

* * *

 _Esper Control_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Spirit Fusion Monster in your Banishment Pile, Special Summon it to your opponent's side of the field then Special Summon 2 "Esper Tokens" to your side of the field._

* * *

 ** _"With this Adramelech joins your side!"_**

"Hold on, what?"

Adramelech appeared above Adrian, as two mist like figures appeared on Chara's field.

* * *

 _Esper Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spirit/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned through the effect of "Esper Control"_

* * *

 ** _"Next I sacrifice them to call on the powers of YUBEL!"_**

"Yubel?" Adrian asked surprised.

The two mist tokens vanished to show Yubel in her card form.

* * *

 _Yubel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Before damage calculation, when this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase: Tribute 1 other monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect: Its owner can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from their hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"And you'll love what my sister does. She can't be destroyed by battle, and all damage I take involving her, is dealt to you instead."_** Chara smirked, shocking Adrian.

Adramelech, and Yubel's eyes glowed, as the Yubel that is watching smirked. Adramelech fired some lighting as Chara cried **_"NIGHTMARE PAIN!"_** Some thorns were wrapped around Adrian as he cried out, thinking _'I'm sorry I couldn't save you Frisk.'_

* * *

 **Adrian: 0000**

 **Chara: 0100**

 **Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

Adrian dropped to his knees starting to glow. Chara, and Yubel chuckled, as Chara asked **_"Well Adrian... do YOU have any lasts words?"_**

Adrian looked at Chara, and cried "Frisk listen to me! I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I never told this before, and I better tell you now: I LOVE YOU!" Chara, and Yubel made surprised looks. Chara scoffed as he said **_"Those were pretty disappointing last words. Why don't I shut you up?"_**

He started to walk toward Adrian as the human cried "I protected the Sacred Beasts for you! I freed Exodia for you! And I battle Chara for you Frisk! Give me a sign that's your still alive!" **_"It's fallen under deaf ears. Die."_** Chara took out his knife, and raise it.

Yubel noticed something, _**"Huh? Chara!" "What Yubel?"**_ Chara asked her suddenly worried. Adrian noticed his glowing is starting to stop, as Yubel cried **_"Your hand!"_ _"What about it? I don't need it anymore now that I won."_** Chara told her.

 ** _"Not that hand! YOUR hand! Your left one!"_** Yubel pointed out. Chara looked at his left hand, and was surprised seeing it's glowing. Then...

...BAM!

Yubel, and Adrian both gasped seeing that Chara's fist just punched himself. **_"GAH! What the hell!?"_** Chara cried holding his face after he dropped his knife.

 ** _"You are pretty annoying, even you style my body like that? Jeeze!"_**

Chara looked shocked hearing her voice, with Yubel, and Adrian who started to smile brightly. **_"F-Frisk!? Impossable! Your not suppose to fight back!"_** Chara cried shocked. His fist then punched his stomach as he gasped, as Frisk cried **_"You thought wrong! Get outta me now!"_** His hand then slapped him a couple of times as both Yubel, and Adrian sweat-dropped seeing this.

 ** _"N-No never!"_** Chara protested as he managed to grabbed his hand.

 ** _"Fine then, keep it I can just make another."_**

The Light from his hand left, as they watched as the light started to morph into a woman. She was wearing gold heavenly armor, with white angel wings, a gold crown, with a white robe under the armor, and long brown hair. She glared sternly at the siblings, as everyone gasped at who their seeing. **_"Frisk! Your..."_** Chara said shocked. Frisk flapped her wings, as she cried out...

 _ **"I AM HORACTIE THE CREATOR OF LIGHT!"**_

* * *

 **Bet'cha caught you all off-guard with that one huh? Frisk was actually Horactie the Creator of Light all this time! Be sure to review!**


	19. The Supreme King, and Holactie UNITE!

**Here we are. The final confrontation between Jaden, Frisk now known as Holactie the Creator of Light, Chara, and Yubel! ENJOY!**

* * *

Everyone was on an elevator with Asriel with them. After Asriel appeared they were shocked, but happy. This is how it happened...

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"...Prince Asriel?"_

 _Asriel in his green, striped shirt with black pants groaned while rubbing his head. "Wh...What?" He opened his eyes, as he focused his vision. He gasped as he asked "But... how did I..." "ASRIEL!" Toriel overjoyed hugged her son, with Asgore joining in. Jaden asked them, "Hold on you know him?" "This is our son Jaden." Toriel answered with tears of joy brimming in her eyes._

 _"We thought he was dead all this time." Asgore told him his voice breaking. Syrus said, "Oh boy this is surprising." "YEAH, EVEN SINCE WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT FLOWERY WAS HIM." Papyrus said his reason. Asriel got out of his parents embrace asking "How did I get here?" "By me." Asriel looked to see Zane who answered, "Your form called 'Flowey' had given me his life energy in order to keep me alive. In short I have his energy in me."_

 _"What? Why would he help a human?" Asriel asked. Jim answered "Maybe because the way we bonded mate." "Yes. He used to be rude, and evil but during the first of Duel Academy with the Sacred Beasts he changed, and have bonded us with friendship." Alphys added with a nervous smile. Flowey was her creation after all for mixing determination with a flower bit with Asriel's essence in it._

 _Bastion added, "And in short he helped us on most cases." "Yeah, like that time he helped us out getting Alton back from that Kuro." Chazz mentioned as they nodded. Asriel realized something as he looked around with Undyne asking "What is it, Prince Asriel?" "Where's Frisk?" Asriel asked. That sadden the group, as Sans said "Listen Prince Asriel... she's possessed." "Possessed by who?" Asriel asked surprised._

 _"Chara." Axel was the one who answered. Asriel asked in shock "Chara? But but he's... he's dead." "Not anymore." Kitsuna told him shaking her head, with Princess on her shoulder. Mettaton added **"He took over Frisk sometime ago. With you we might be able to weaken Chara's influence on her, and free her from his control."**_

 _"Do you think you can do that?" Dr. Crowler asked Asriel. Asriel looked down, as he smiled and said "Yeah! Let's find them!"_

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

Their in the elevator with it going up, determined to free Frisk, and stop Chara, and Yubel. Asriel looked at his hand, and clench it thinking _'I will free you Frisk.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yubel, Chara, and Adrian were still looking at Frisk who was now Holactie the Creator of Light all this time. **_"Frisk... how was it you were the Creator of Light all this time!?"_** Chara questioned angry. He never knew this the whole time while he was inside her. True he spot a bit of unusual light in her, and thinks it was nothing that was no excuse that he never noticed that she was the Holactie!

 ** _"That question can be answered Chara. You see even I never noticed."_** Holactie answered. Yubel asked **_"You never noticed? How did you?" "By us."_** The spirits of Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer appeared behind Holactie startling the three. Slifer added **_"We told our mistress her origins." "And how she was born into a human."_** Obelisk added.

Adrian asked "So why is it you are her?" **_"You see Adrian your aren't the first Human I had helped. I had helped Yugi Muto himself, and don't ever know why he was familiar... until now."_**

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _What was in a duel was a fearsome monster with Yugi looking like a more serious person, with Kaiba, Mokuba, Tristan, Tea, Joey, a tanned man, a tanned woman, and Solomon. "You will never win Zorc! Thanks to me learning my true name I am known as Atem! I fuse the three Gods to summon, Holactie the Creator of Light!" The more mature Yugi cried._

 _The three god cards were mixed as what appeared was Holactie. Zorc looked horrified saying "No! Not her!" "Holactie fired a blast that destroyed Zorc._

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

 ** _"I was reborn as a human due to the Gods saying a new evil trying to arise but he hasn't been known yet. And I lost my memories due to me agreeing to this task. I was gonna get them back only when the evil arises. But due to you Chara, I was force to know who I really was."_** Holactie told them glaring at Chara.

Chara gritted his teeth before saying **_"Who cares what you are! I am going to send you to the stars either way! I would've done the same to this fool here, if you didn't stop me!"_** He pointed at Adrian. Holactie looked at Adrian as he blushed as she asked **_"Is what your saying to me true?"_** Adrian nodded, as Holactie said **_"Sorry Adrian but I'm already taken, I already got a boyfriend Chazz Princeton."_**

Adrian looked surprised just before he said "So I did all this for nothing." _**"Not exactly. You did free me from Chara thanks to your messages."**_ Holactie smiled, as Adrian's blush just git darker. Chara growled _**"Alright I am going to kill you right now!" "Go ahead, and try I am a God if you forgot, and I can easily overwhelm both you, and your sister."**_ Holactie challenged.

Chara smirked **_"You forgot something Frisk. I am still possessing your mortal body, and with that I have_** ** _acquired a lot of your Godly Powers since your Life Force was taken by Brron."_** Holactie gritted her teeth knowing he's right.

"Their they are!"

They looked behind Holactie to see the gang. Holactie, and Chara gasped seeing Asriel with them. "Chara..." Asriel stopped short seeing Chara in Frisk's body. Syrus gaped saying "Th-That's... That's Holactie the Creator of Light!" "No way! The one that is the most powerful form of the three God Cards?" Jaden asked shocked himself. Sans sees Adrian, and questioned "There you are Gecko where have you been?" "Been trying to free Frisk, and you are not gonna believe this." Adrian said getting up.

"Believe what?" Chazz asked. Adrian answered pointing at Holactie, "Frisk is Holactie the Creator of Light!" The group looked shocked, before Axel dared "Prove it." Holactie walked to Chazz who's blush started growing the more she gets closer to him. Yellow, Green, and Black bowed to her. She got in front of Chazz, as she giggled _**"Embarrassed by how the way I look Chazzy?"**_ That totally shocked the group Chazz the most.

He was... he was dating Holactie the Creator of Light all this time! Chara growled _**"If you all stop looking dumbfounded I believe you got other things to do?"**_ That snapped the group back at attention as Yubel agreed _**"Yes I agree."**_ "Give Jesse back Yubel!" Jaden cried. Yubel smirked _**"Your gonna have to make me."**_ Holactie fired some of her energy that hit Yubel as she cried out as Holactie cried **_"Yubel exit out of Jesse Anderson's body, and remove your essence from him at once!"_**

 ** _"YUBEL!"_** Chara cried seeing this. Suddenly something came out, and collided with the throne. They looked, and gasped seeing... Yubel in her true form. Yubel gasped seeing what happened as she demanded at Frisk, _**"What did you do!?" "Forced you out of him that's what."**_ Holactie answered. Jesse with the clothes from Yubel's possession still on snapped out of it, as he asked "What? How did I?" "Jesse!" Jaden cried running to him.

Chara ran to his sister, while asking _**"Are you alright?" "I'm fine, but she's gonna pay!"**_ Yubel cried. Chara cried _**"BIG TIME!"**_ They both went away from the air, as Yuebl took the Super Polymerization card from Jaden. Holactie sighed, as Chazz questioned "So... your Holactie?" _**"Yes, Chazzy. I didn't know myself. But we don't got time to discuss it. We need to stop Yubel, and Chara. Jaden are you ready for this duel?"**_ Holactie asked Jaden, as a holy Duel Disk appeared on her side.

Jaden nodded, as they all floated up. They soon arrived at a field that looks like fog everywhere. Yubel, and Chara was waiting for them. Chara looks like his regular form, with his green striped shirt. "Took you all long enough." Chara told them. Jaden told them "Well you two better get your game on, because both me, and Frisk are making sure you two don't harm anything else." They all activated their Duel Disks ready to finish this.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Running Away by Varna)**

 **Jaden & Holactie/Frisk: 8000**

 **Chara & Yubel: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yubel 1st Turn:

 _ **"I go first, and I will start with Samsara Lotus in attack mode!"**_ A petal like girl appeared crossing her arms.

* * *

 _Samsara Lotus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During your End Phase, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. This card's controller takes 1000 damage during each of their Standby Phases._

* * *

 _ **"I set a card face-down, and then activate the Continuous Spell card, Spell Chronicle! It's a card that is written about our future Jaden."**_ A scroll appeared right between Yubel, and Chara.

* * *

 _Spell Chronicle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When activated, select 5 cards from your Deck, and remove them from the field face-up. Each time your opponent activates a Spell Card, put 1 Chronicle Counters on this card (max. 2). You can remove 2 Chronicle Counters from this card to have your opponent select 1 of the cards removed by this card's effect, and add that card to your hand. When this card is removed from the field, take 500 damage for each remaining card remove from play by this card's effect._

* * *

 _ **"Due to its effect, I remove 5 cards from my Deck from play. I chose these."**_

Both Jaden, and Holactie weren't ale to see what the cards were before they vanished. "What does that do to you?" Jaden questioned. _**"You'll see soon. I end my turn."**_ Yubel answered ending her turn.

Jaden 1st Turn:

 _ **"Be careful Jaden. Since we both faced Yubel using 0 attack point monsters they got strong effects."**_ Holactie told him, as he nodded. "I play the spell card, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And I fuse, Elemental HEROs Avian, and Burstinatrix, to create the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

Both Avian, and Burstinatrix appeared as they fused to be Jaden's trademark Fusion monster.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

 _ **"Spell Chronicles' effect activates! Each time you two activate a Spell Card, Spell Chronicle gets a Chronicle Counter that gets it's first one."**_

As Yubel says this a picture on Spell Chronicle glowed red.

"Flame Wingman attack Samsara Lotus! Flame Shot!" Flame Wingman attacked as Samsara Lotus met it's demise. _**"In that case I play this! Sinister Seeds!"**_

* * *

 _Sinister Seeds_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by a battle in which you took damage, and it was in face-up Attack Position at the start of the Damage Step and when it was destroyed: Special Summon 1 "Sinister Seed Token" (Plant-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) for every 500 points of battle damage you took from that battle._

* * *

 _ **"With this it feeds on damage! For every 1000 points of damage it grows Tokens that feed on damage!"**_

While Yubel says this the plant sprout out two plants that bloomed.

* * *

 _Sinister Seed Token x2_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Sinister Seeds"._

* * *

 _ **"And so we only take 100 points of damage."**_ **(Chara & Yubel: 7900)**

"Argh. I set a card, and end my turn." Jaden said, a bit irritated.

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew saying "My turn. Draw, and I play a special card called, Cost Down!"

* * *

 _Cost Down_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card from your hand. Downgrade all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 Levels until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated._

* * *

"With it I discard this guy, Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder to lower the levels of all monsters I have in my hand, by 2 until the end of this turn. So come on out, Dark Summoning Beast!" What appeared beside the Tokens was the Dark Summoning Beast.

* * *

 _Dark Summoning Beast_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Tribute this card to select 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" in your Graveyard and Special Summon them, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Ah their is only 1 deck we know that has that card." Jaden groaned knowing what's about to happen.

"That's right. I sacrifice you Dark Summoning Beast! Come on out Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" The beast vanished as the yellow Sacred Beast appeared behind him, and Yubel.

* * *

 _Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up Defense Position card, other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets. If this Defense Position card is destroyed, you take no damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Alright Hamon time to get them! Cerulean Sky Thunder!" Hamon heeded the command blasting lighting. "Go De-Fusion!" Jaden cried.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"This card gets my Flame Wingman back to my extra deck, and Avian, and Burstinatrix goes back on the field."

Flame Wingman defused before the lighting hit. "Fine. I'll hold my attack. But because De-Fusion was a spell card, Spell Chronicle gets a Chronicle Counter." Chara added as a picture on Spell Chronicle glowed blue. "Now I activate it's second effect, to remove two Chronicle Counters, and you chose what card Yubel removed from play to add to her hand."

The glowing stopped as the cards revealed themselves.

Zero Sprite

Mystical Space Typhoon

Fiend Roze

Grinder Golem

...And Super Polymerization.

"Super Polymerization!?" Jaden cried shocked. _**"Yes, it's to symbolize our love Jaden. If you truly love me you'll pick it for me."**_ Yubel told him with a sadistic grin. _**"Don't chose that card Jaden!"**_ Holactie told Jaden. Jaden nodded, as he picked "Zero Sprite!" Zero Sprite was added to Yubel's hand, as she said _**"You pick her, over me? You disappoint me."**_ "Very. I lay a face-down, and end my turn." Chara ended his turn.

Holactie 1st Turn:

 _'With the Sacred Beasts, and possibly Armityle, and Ultima against us, with Yubel's tricky moves who knows what they'll do. I better counter their Divine with our Divine.'_ Holactie thought. Holactie then said **_"I play this spell card called, Ra's Cult!"_**

* * *

 _Ra's Cult_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special 1 "Ra's Disciple" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

 ** _"With it I call on Ra's Disciple!"_** Holactie cried, as Ra's Disciple appeared like in Franz's duel with Chazz.

* * *

 _Ra's Disciple_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Ra's Disciple" from your hand and/or Deck. Cannot be Tributed, except for the Tribute Summon of "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor", or "The Winged Dragon of Ra". You cannot Special Summon monsters, except by the effect of "Ra's Disciple"._

* * *

"Don't forget Frisk. Since Ra's Cult is a Spell Card, Spell Chronicle gets a Chronicle Counter."

After that sentence from Chara, Spell Chronicle glowed red.

 _ **"That doesn't scare me Chara. Now since Ra's Disciple was summoned I am allowed to call on two more."**_ Two more Disciple's appeared. _**"And I still haven't normal summoned anything so I tribute the three Disciples."**_ The three vanished, as Holactie cried **_"I summon the E_** ** _gyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor!"_** Holactie's Duel Disk glowed blue, as Obelisk appeared from behind her glaring at Ra's fiendish counterpart.

* * *

 _Obelisk the Tormentor_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated._

* * *

 _ **"Jaden you won't mind?"**_ Holactie asked Jaden.

Jaden nodded "What's mine is your's Frisk!" _**"In that case I sacrifice both Avian, and Burstinatrix!"**_ Obelisk grabbed the two Elemental HEROs as he appeared to be crushing them but it looks like he is absorbing their power. _**"Doing so Obelisk can destroy all monsters you two control!"**_ Holactie cried.

Yubel cried shocked _**"He can what!?"**_ After both Elemental HEROs vanished Obelisk roared as he fired a blast as Chara cried "No you don't! Go Divine Barrier!"

* * *

 _Divine Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Unaffected by a Divine-Beast's summoning. All monsters you control are unaffected by all monster card effects until end of turn._

* * *

"Thanks to this, your Obelisk's ability is null, and void!"

Obelisk's attack was blocked.

 _ **"I end my turn."**_ Holactie ended her turn while laying a face-down.

* * *

 **Jaden & Frisk/Holactie: 8000**

 **Chara & Yubel: 8000**

* * *

Yubel 2nd Turn:

Yubel drew, _**"My turn. I set a card, and it's time."**_ "For what?" Jaden asked with a raised eyebrow. Yubel smirked _**"I sacrifice my two Tokens... to call on Yubel."**_ The two Tokens vanished, as Yubel chuckled duplicating herself, as Jaden cried "Yubel summoned herself!?"

* * *

 _Yubel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

Adrian gasped, then cried "Be careful you two! Yubel can inflict damage to you two instead!"

 _ **"That's gonna be annoying."**_ Holactie said. Yubel chuckled, _**"Yes, now then Obelisk come, and attack her."**_ Yubel's eyes glowed orange, as Obelisk tried to resist but no such luck, and went to strike. Holactie cried **_"Go Negate Attack!"_**

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Obelisk's attack on Yubel was blocked by a shield as Yubel, and Chara grunted. _**"Fine. I set a card, and during my End Phase I special summon, Samsara Lotus."**_ A bloom appeared. _**"During my end phase I must give up a monster to keep myself in play. You will be my sacrifice Samsara Lotus."**_ The bloom vanished that signified the end of her turn.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew, as he said "I summon, Elemental HERO Sparkman in defense mode!" Sparkman appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"I set one card face-down, and end my turn."

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew, as he said "I play two face-downs, and play a special spell card, it is known as Ritual of the Soul!"

* * *

 _Ritual of the Soul_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Genocidal Spirit - Chara" or "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground". You must also tribute monsters who's total levels equal the level of the monster you are attempting to ritual summon. If the number of monsters in your graveyard, and your opponent's graveyard are equal when this card is activated summon both "Genocidal Spirit - Chara" and "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground" simultaneously._

* * *

"With this card I tribute this card called Archfiend Empress. Since we contain less monsters in our Graveyard than yours I can call on Genocidal Spirit - Chara." What appeared in front of Chara was a fiendish, and evil version of himself.

* * *

 _Genocidal Spirit - Chara_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be summoned by the Ritual Spell Card "Ritual of the Soul" if the number of monsters in your graveyard is lower than the number of monsters in your opponents graveyard. Once per turn; Destroy one face up monster on your opponent's side of the field, and have this card gain ATK equal to its level x 200. If this card is destroyed while in defense position summon one "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground" ignoring its summoning conditions, this effect can only be used once per duel._

* * *

 _ **"First the Malicious Spirit - Chara card, and now this?"**_ Holactie asked annoyed. Chara gave out a sadistic grin, "One that's gonna destroy you. Once every turn I can destroy a face-up monster on the field. And this version of me gains attack points equal to it's level times 200. Of course Obelisk is unaffected by effects, do Sparkman would do fine. But I'll torture him later. Your turn." Chara said.

Holactie 2nd Turn:

 _ **"My draw. I switch Obelisk to defense mode!"**_ Obelisk kneeled, as she added _**"Now I play this spell card, called Silfer's Revenge!"**_

* * *

 _Slifer's Revenge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 3 "Slifer Tokens" to your side of the field. They cannot be used for a Tribute Summon except for "Slifer the Sky Dragon"._

* * *

 ** _"With it I summon three Slifer Tokens."_** Three mini versions of Slifer appeared.

* * *

 _Slifer Token_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pyro/Token_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Special Summoned through the effect of "Slifer's Revenge". Cannot be used for a tribute summon except for "Slifer the Sky Dragon"._

* * *

 _ **"Now I sacrifice the Tokens!"**_ The three tokens vanished as Holactie finished **_"I summon the E_** ** _gyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"_** Her Duel Disk glowed Red as Slifer appeared beside Obelisk roaring at Yubel, and Chara.

* * *

 _Slifer the Sky Dragon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field in face-up Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it._

* * *

"She's Holactie alright." Chazz remarked as they see her summoned Slifer on her second turn.

Since Holactie had 2 cards in her hand Slifer's power builded. **(ATK: 0 + 2000 = 2000) _"I set a face-down, and your up."_** Holactie finished.

 _Slifer the Sky Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 - 1000 = 1000)**_

* * *

 **Jaden & Frisk/Holactie: 8000**

 **Chara & Yubel: 7900**

* * *

Yubel 3rd Turn:

Yubel drew, as she said **_"Go ahead, and pick Jaden."_** The four cards appeared. Jaden cried "Fiend Rose!" Fiend Rose gone to her hand, as she said **_"Obelisk come and attack me."_** Obelisk tried to attack, but Jaden cried "Go Hero Barrier!"

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Since I have Sparkman on the field, this card negates your attack!" Jaden cried.

Yubel smirked, _**"Zero Sprite."**_

* * *

 _Zero Sprite_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Equip this card to a face-up monster you control. Its original ATK becomes 0. That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase._

* * *

 ** _"This is the card you chose Jaden. Now I can attack twice. But this time I direct the attack to Sparkman!"_**

Sparkman's eyes glowed before firing a blast at Yubel that was blocked by some vines, and the attack was carried to Jaden, and Holactie and Yubel cried _**"Nightmare Pain!"**_ Jaden cried out while Holactie done nothing. **(Jaden & Frisk/Holactie: 6600) _"Your turn."_** Yubel told Jaden.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew, as Holactie thought _'This is getting more dangerous. I better bring it out faster to get us a chance.'_

* * *

 **Part 1 of the final duel has been shown. What monster was it Frisk was talking about? Be sure to review!**


	20. The Final Battle!

**Me: Hey everyone-**

 **Papyrus: Where were you?**

 **Me: I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I had a lot of trouble writing this since Yubel would use the Egyptian Gods to her advantage.**

 **Chara: Hmup. He does got a point.**

 **Yubel: So are you gonna finish this?**

 **Jaden: Why, are you that eager to lose Yubel?**

 **Yubel: Jaden we both know how this will end.**

 **Frisk/Holactie: I don't know, could be different.**

 **Me: Well I have help from a fellow aothur named, Ulrich362. Care to have a saying Ulrich?**

 **Ulrich362:** **Sure, glad to be of some help. I've really liked the story so far and am glad to lend a hand in such an important duel.**

 **Chara: Just make sure you, and this lazy knock-off get me, and my sister to win.**

 **Ulrich362: I'll see what I can do, but going up against the gods won't make winning easy. I'll do my best for you Chara.**

 **Disclaimer: Me, and Ulrich don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Undertale but the OCs. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Demons Ride by We are the Empty)**

 **Jaden & Frisk/Holactie: 6600**

 **Yubel & Chara: 7900**

 **Let the Duel Continue!**

* * *

Things are not looking well on their end. For one Yubel, and Chara have strong monsters out.

* * *

 _Yubel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

 _Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up Defense Position card, other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets. If this Defense Position card is destroyed, you take no damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

 _Genocidal Spirit - Chara_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be summoned by the Ritual Spell Card "Ritual of the Soul" if the number of monsters in your graveyard is lower than the number of monsters in your opponents graveyard. Once per turn; Destroy one face up monster on your opponent's side of the field, and have this card gain ATK equal to its level x 200. If this card is destroyed while in defense position summon one "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground" ignoring its summoning conditions, this effect can only be used once per duel._

* * *

While having two bad continuous cards out.

* * *

 _Zero Sprite_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Equip this card to a face-up monster you control. Its original ATK becomes 0. That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Spell Chronicle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When activated, select 5 cards from your Deck, and remove them from the field face-up. Each time your opponent activates a Spell Card, put 1 Chronicle Counters on this card (max. 2). You can remove 2 Chronicle Counters from this card to have your opponent select 1 of the cards removed by this card's effect, and add that card to your hand. When this card is removed from the field, take 500 damage for each remaining card remove from play by this card's effect._

* * *

While Jaden, and Holactie aren't doing so well.

* * *

 _Obelisk the Tormentor_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated._

* * *

 _Slifer the Sky Dragon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field in face-up Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Alright, I'll start things off by setting two cards facedowns, and then I'll activate Fusion Recovery and bring Polymerization and Avian back to my hand." Jaden declared.

* * *

 _Fusion Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Polymerization" and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard, add them to your hand._

* * *

 ** _"Using more of your patheic monsters for support?"_** Yubel asked annoyed.

"Just watch and learn, I activate Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and the Clayman in my hand." Jaden stated.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" One of Jaden's strongest fusion monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "_ _Elemental Hero Clayman"_

 _This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card._

* * *

 _ **"Thunder Giant that's perfect! And since Yubel doesn't have any attack points she's destroyed!"**_ Holactie smiled.

"Exactly, take down Yubel!" Jaden declared. Chara smirked, "Sorry but I play I play Sacred Defense!"

* * *

 _Sacred Defense_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate a Monster's effect this turn while you control 1 "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", or 1 "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms"._

* * *

 _ **"Sacred Defense?"**_ Holactie questioned.

"What kind of card is that?" Jaden inquired nervously.

"This negates your monster's special ability you idiot." Chara smirked. _'Great, well I still have that.'_ Jaden thought. "Thunder Giant attack Genocidal Spirit - Chara!"

The giant charged but Chara smirked, "Don't you ever study Hamon you dope? When in defense mode he becomes the target to all of your monster's attacks!" "I play the trap card Divine Intervention!" Holactie countered. "Since I control a Divine Beast Hamon's effect is negated until the end phase."

* * *

 _Divine Intervention_

 _Normal Trap Trap_

 _If you control a Divine-Beast-Type Monster negate all effects of one card on the field until the end phase._

* * *

"Frisk you!" Chara wasn't able to continue as his Genocidal Spirit self roared in agony as he, and Yubel grunted at the recoil as Thunder Giant cried out before they both were destroyed.

"I appreciate that Frisk." Jaden grinned. "Now I play the spell Necro Illusion!"

* * *

 _Necro Illusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target one of your opponent's monsters that was destroyed in battle this turn and special summon it. Destroy it during the end phase._

* * *

"I bring back Genocidal Spirit - Chara!"

"Why you!" Chara cried out before smirking. "Well you can try both Hamon, and my sister's doppleganger can't be harmed by you!" "Oh really, what about your effect?" Jaden grinned. "Genocidal Spirit - Chara destroy Yubel!" "You can't!" Chara cried as as Yubel's doppleganger cried out before shattering.

 _ **"Relax Chara. That won't be the last you see of her."**_ Yubel smirked.

 _ **"What are you talking about?"**_ Holactie questioned.

 _ **"When Yubel is destroyed I get to summon one of her dangerous forms!"**_

At that a two headed black dragon appeared roaring at the two. "This just gotten... bigger." Sans said making a pun.

* * *

 _Yubel - Terror Incarnate_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Yubel". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, destroy all monsters you control, except this card, then destroy monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of your own monsters you destroyed. When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon 1 "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"Oh man, I try to get rid of it and it just comes back." Jaden complained. "I have choice so I'll end my move which sends Chara back to your graveyard."

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew, and said "Make your pick."

Mystical Space Typhoon

Grinder Golem

Super Polymerization

"I'll go with Mystical Space Typhoon!" Jaden chose. Chara smirked as they card was added to Yubel's hand. "Time to welcome a second Sacred Beast." Chara smirked. _**"I was afraid you would say that."**_ Holactie admitted. _'I still need one more before I can bring that out.'_ "Well why call him the old fashion way when I can call him out thanks to Yubel's help?" Chara smirked. "I'll activate this spell card."

* * *

 _Raviel's Venegnce_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have one Fiend-Type monster on the field; Special Summon 1 "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your hand ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

Sep 5"Hamon and Raviel?" Jaden asked nervously. "Great."

Sep 5At that the purple Sacred Beast roared at it's Egyptian God counterpart.

* * *

 _Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine/Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. When your opponent Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each of those monsters. "Phantasm Tokens" cannot declare an attack. You can Tribute 2 monsters to have this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of the Tributed monsters, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Ok, please tell me you have an idea Frisk." Jaden mentioned.

 _ **"I may have one Jaden."**_ Holactie answered. _**'I just need to draw that monster.'**_

"Now Raviel take out Slifer!" Chara smirked as the Sacred Best charged at the Egyptian God version of Uria.

"I play a trap card, Secret Mission!" Jaden countered as a thick mist appeared in front of Holactie and him. "This forces you to attack a random monster, or end the battle phase entirely Chara."

* * *

 _Secret Mission_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. You can either have your opponent select 1 random monster you control, and the attacking monster must attack it, OR end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Drat! Obelisk, and Raviel are matched." Chara grunted. "You've lucked out. I'll set this, and that's all." Jaden let out a sigh of relief as the mist faded.

Holactie 3rd Turn:

 _ **"It's my draw."**_ Holactie declared before drawing her card and smirking. _ **"I should thank you Chara."**_

"For what wench?" Chara asked.

 _ **"For summoning Raviel, because now I sacrifice Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, and Yubel - Terror Incarnate in order to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode in defense mode on your side of the field!"**_ Holactie explained calmly.

* * *

 _Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes from either side of the field to Normal Summon to that side of the field (cannot be Normal Set), then shift control to this card's owner during the End Phase of the next turn. Cannot attack. Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks or by card effects. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, and if you do, its ATK and DEF become 4000._

* * *

 _ **"What!?"**_ They both looked as the three vanished as a golden sphere appeared on their field. _**"No!"**_

 _ **"That takes care of two Sacred Beasts and Yubel all at one..."**_ Holactie started before Yubel started laughing.

 _ **"You should learn to read cards, whenever Yubel - Terror Incarnate is removed from the field something even better takes her place!"**_ Chara smirked.

As he said this a much worse powerful version of the dragon appeared as Yubel beside Chara vanished, and appeared from the horn as they all widen their eyes.

* * *

 _Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with the effect of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this face-up Attack Position card battles with an opponent's monster, inflict damage equal to its ATK to your opponent and destroy that monster at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Can anything stop them?" Asriel asked nervously.

 _ **"I set two cards and end my move."** _ Holactie said.

* * *

 **Jaden & Frisk/Holactie: 6600**

 **Yubel & Chara: 7900**

* * *

Yubel 4th Turn:

Yubel smirked drawing, _**"Now Jaden it is time to die! Battle! Obelisk come and attack me!"**_ Obelisk turned towards Yubel and started to attack only to suddenly freeze.

"What why did he stopped!?" Chara demanded.

"The Divine Hierarchy trap card!" Holactie explained. "This trap doesn't allow Obelisk or Slifer to battle this turn because Ra is in play. Though in exchange all four of us draw one card."

* * *

 _Divine Hierarchy_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a face-up "Slifer the Sky Dragon" or "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks or is attacked while a face-up a "Winged Dragon of Ra", "Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode", or "Winged Dragon of Ra - Phoenix Mode" is on the field. Negate the attack and then both players draw one card from the top of their deck. You can banish this card from your graveyard, negate the attack on one Divine Beast monster you control._

* * *

All four of them drew as Yubel said, _**"I'll set two cards, and that's all."**_

 _ **"Actually it isn't, at the end of your turn Ra returns to my field."**_ Holactie explained as the golden sphere appeared on her field.

"You'll regret that." Chara growled.

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew his card and smiled. _'Good to see you pal, ok let's give this a try.'_ "I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Winged Kuriboh_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: For the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage._

* * *

"Now I play Fifth Hope!"

* * *

 _Fifth Hope_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 5 "Elemental Hero" cards in your Graveyard, shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 2 cards (draw 3 cards instead, if you had no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand when you activated this card._

* * *

They waited as Jaden drew his cards. "That ends my move." Jaden said.

Chara 4th Turn:

"Your little furball won't help you twerp. I am still sore about you beating me when I finally stole Frisk's body, and you had to go, and beat me!" Chara shouted at Jaden.

"OF COURSE HE DID, YOU WERE TAKING SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU." Papyrus stated.

"Chara, what happened to you? You weren't like this before." Toriel mentioned sadly.

"I never even wanted you, and that wrecthed king in the first place goaty." Chara dismissed. "And I was about to get my revenge on the humans until that snit of a prince betrayed me at the right time, and it caused me to die!"

 _ **"You're the one who betrayed them Chara, they loved you and would have done anything for you."**_ Holactie told him. **_"Though it's obvious words won't convince you, it's your move."_**

"And revenge for one." Chara promised before smirking. "I activate Premature Burial to revive Dark Summoning Beast." **(Yubel & Chara: 7100)**

The beast appeared again.

Jaden's eyes widened as the monster appeared. "But first why call on a familiar friend with Foolish Burial to send Uria, Lord of Searing Flames to the grave!" Chara smirked as he send the Sacred Beast to he grave.

* * *

 _Foolish Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"Chara, think about what you're doing before you make a terrible mistake._** " Holactie warned.

"Try to make me wench. My mistake was trusting Asriel this whole time. I'm immortal right now." Chara spat. "I play Beast's ability! Return to battle Sacred Beasts!"

At that Uria, Ravial, and Hamon appeared again as they roared at their Egyptian God Counterparts.

"I have a really bad feeling I know what's coming next." Jaden mentioned.

"Your right about twerp. Or I should say your real name." Chara smirked. "The Supreme King, Haou." Jaden took a half step back hearing that. "Frisk, this is going to be really bad."

 _ **"I remember Jaden."**_ Holactie mentioned.

"Though first I should do myself a favor and thank ya for teaching Asgore the difference between light, and darkness." Chara smirked. "Though I would've wished you've sent him to the stars instead of sparing him."

"That's enough Chara." Asgore told him. "You've made your point painfully clear, I don't know if you changed after death or if you truly always felt this way but no matter what the reason we've reached the point that words won't make any difference."

"Your right you goat." Chara sneered. "Not of this makes any difference. And once me, and Yubel are done with you, and Haou, Frisk it will be Mt. Ebott I'm heading for next, and finish what I should've started years ago starting with the goat royalty."

 ** _"... Just summon him Chara, and let the duel decide what happens next."_** Holactie told him quietly.

"You want to taste his fury?" Chara smirked. "Very well. I play, Dimension Fusion Destruction!"

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" you control. Special Summon 1 "Chaos Phantasm Armityle" from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

At that the Sacred Beasts were enveloped in a dark fog before fusing to show Armityle.

* * *

 _Chaos Phantasm Armityle_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" + "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" + "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms"  
_ _This card cannot be Special Summoned, except with "Dimension Fusion Destruction". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can inflict 10,000 Battle Damage to a monster your opponent controls. During your Main Phase, you can switch control of this card to your opponent until the end of this turn. If you do, remove from play all other monsters your opponent controls during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Wait a minute, before you attack I need to ask Yubel why she's doing all of this." Jaden said. "What's the point?"

 _ **"Do you get it Jaden?"**_ Yubel asked. **_"I have been protecting you from the beginning and how did you repay me? You've sent me away."_**

"What, what are you..." Jaden started as the memories suddenly hit him. "Wait, you're right, when I was just a kid."

 ** _"I was helping you every time you got into trouble._ "** Yubel reminded.

"You put people into comas." Jaden countered. "Still... What I did isn't something you should ever forgive, you're right."

"Jay?" Syrus asked hesitantly.

"Alright Chara, you were attacking us weren't you?" Jaden questioned.

Chara smirked, "Armityle unleash your fury on Slifer! Show that red beast who's top God!" "I play a spell, Noble Sacrifice!" Jaden cried. "I send Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard to negate your attack and end your battle phase, though in exchange I also have to discard my hand."

* * *

Noble Sacrifice

Quick-Play Spell Card

Activate when your opponent declares an attack, discard your hand and send one monster you control to the graveyard. Immediately end the battle phase.

* * *

The attack was stopped as Chara growled "You are still the stubborn brat I fought!"

"Is that all you're doing?" Jaden asked. "If it is then it's Frisk's turn."

"Argh fine." Chara snorted laying a face-down.

"Frisk, I'm counting on you." Jaden mentioned.

Holactie 4th Turn:

Holactie nodded, as she drew **_"Okay I will play Ra's Sphere Form's ability! I play the Egyptian God, The Winged Dragon of Ra!"_** At that her Duel Disk glowed gold as the final god card appeared roaring.

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. This card's original ATK, and DEF becomes equal to the three tributed monsters. This card gains ATK equal to amount of monsters tributed. During the End Phase: If this card was Special Summoned destroy it. When Normal Summoned, other cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn: You can pay LP so that you only have 1 left; this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the amount of LP paid. You can pay 1000 LP, then destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"So the Egyptian Gods against the Sacred Beasts, it's fitting in a way." Chara commented.

 _ **"I'm not done."**_ Holactie mentioned.

 _ **"What?"**_ Yubel questioned.

 _ **"Like the Sacred Beasts they have a surprise."**_ Holactie told them. _**"I activate the spell card, God Fusion of Sacrifice!"**_

* * *

 _God Fusion of Sacrifice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Use this card, to fuse 1 "Slifer the Sky Dragon", 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra", and 1 "Obelisk the Tormentor" to Fusion Summon, 1 "Amun-Ra the Heaven Bane"_

* * *

Chara's eyes widened in shock before a cold smirk appeared on his face. "So that's your game, this should be fun."

The three gods flew up before fusing, _**"Appear now, Amun-Ra, the Heaven Bane!"**_ What appeared what looks like a RA armored version of Obelisk expect it has Slifer as it's left arm, and it's tail roaring.

* * *

 _Amun-Ra, the Heaven Bane_

 _Divine-Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _"Slifer the Sky Dragon" + "The Winged Dragon of Ra" + "Obelisk the Tormentor"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. You can only Fusion Summon this card, with "God Fusion of Sacrifice". (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card's Fusion Summon cannot be negated. This card gains 2000 ATK by the amount of cards you have in your hand. Pay 1000 Life Points: Target one monster your opponent controls, destroy it. You can tribute two monsters to destroy all monsters your opponent controls, this card can't attack the turn this ability is activated._

* * *

As Amun-Ra appeared Armityle roared at it angrily.

"So that's the true form of the Egyptian Gods, I'll admit it is impressive." Chara mentioned. "Though it still won't be enough to defeat us."

 _ **"For every card in me, and Jaden's hands he gains 2000 points."**_ Holactie mentioned.

 _ **"Jaden's hand is empty remember?"**_ Yubel pointed out.

 _ **"Not after this."**_ Holactie answered revealing Card of Sanctity.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

Each of them drew their cards.

 _Amun-Ra: **(ATK: 0 + (2000 * 12) = 24000)**_

 _ **"Armityle can only do 10,000, and now Amun-Ra can deliver 12.000 more to it."**_ Holactie said. **_"Amun-Ra attack Armityle!"_**

"I play a facedown card, Armityle's Bloodlust!" Chara countered as a bright red glow appeared in front of him and Yubel. "This card works just like Haou's Secret Mission trap card."

* * *

 _Armityle's Bloodlust_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you control a face-up "Armityle, the Chaos Phantom" and your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and then your opponent can either randomly attack one monster on your field or end their battle phase._

* * *

"If you hit Armityle you win, but if you hit Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare you lose."

 ** _"Well I'll end the battle phase but I'll play another of Amun-Ra's abilities like one from Ra! By paying 1000 Life Points say goodbye to Armityle!"_** Holactie countered.

 **(Jaden & Holactie/Frisk: 5600)**

"No!" Chara cried as Armityle was destroyed. "You're going to regret that!"

 _ **"Don't worry I got that covered.**_ " Yubel smirked before playing a trap, A Deal with Dark Ruler.

* * *

 _A Deal with Dark Ruler_

 _Normal Tarp Card_

 _Activate only when a Level 8 or higher monster that you control is destroyed. Pay half your Life Points. You take no Battle Damage involving the destroyed monster. Then, Summon 1 "Berserk Dragon"._

* * *

"This is bad, that trap card can only mean one thing." Zane commented.

As he said that a zombie like dragon appeared behind Chara.

* * *

 _Berserk Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "A Deal with Dark Ruler" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. During each of your End Phases, this card loses 500 ATK._

* * *

 _ **"Through it requires us to pay half our Life Points it's still worth it."**_ Yubel mentioned. _ **"Hope you can forgive me for me causing us to lose that amount of points brother."**_ **(Yubel & Chara: 3550)**

"It's fine, because I have a trap of my own." Chara stated. "Dimension Fusion Reincarnation! This brings back Armityle simply by sending Berserk Dragon to the graveyard, and it also gives us back 1000 life points."

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion Reincarnation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select one Special Summoned monster on your field, send it to the graveyard to gain 1000 life points and summon one "Armityle, the Chaos Phantom" from your graveyard._

* * *

Berserk Dragon vanished as Armityle appeared roaring again. **(Yubel & Chara: 4550)**

 _ **"Drat."**_ Holactie growled. _**"I end my turn."**_

* * *

 **Jaden & Frisk/Holactie: 5600**

 **Yubel & Chara: 4550**

* * *

Yubel 5th Turn:

Yubel drew as she cried _**"Take your pick!"**_

Super Polymerization

Ginder Golem

 ** _"Surely you'll pick Grinder Golem next?"_** Yubel smirked.

"Actually Yubel, I choose Super Polymerization!" Jaden decided shocking everyone.

"What!? What are you planning don't mock me!" Yubel cried as the card was added to her hand. "Trap activate, Chain Material!"

* * *

 _Chain Material_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Any time you Fusion Summon a monster this turn, you can remove from play, from your side of the field, Deck, hand or Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on the Fusion Monster Card, and use them as Fusion Material Monsters. You cannot attack during the turn this card is activated. If you used this effect for a Fusion Summon, the Summoned Fusion Monster is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

 ** _"By removing from play the Fusion Materials this turn I can fusion summon using my deck, field graveyard, or hand!"_** Yubel smirked. **_"I activate Super Polymerization! Let all the dimensions become one!"_**

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"Yubel, I know that what I did isn't something you should ever forgive. But there is one thing I can do, make sure you're never in pain or alone again." Jaden told her. "Frisk, you'll have to take care of the rest of this without me."

 ** _"Jaden?"_** Holactie asked.

"I play the trap card Spiritual Fusion!" Jaden declared. "Thanks to this card, I get to pick what you're fusing Yubel!"

* * *

 _Spiritual Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the turn you activate this card, if your opponent conducts a Fusion Summon, you can choose the Fusion Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon._

* * *

"Now instead of all of the dimensions fusing, I'm fusing myself with Yubel!"

At that Jaden, and Yubel flew to each other before they fused as a bright light took over.

Soon everyone found their were back at Duel Academy.

"Yubel...?" Chara breathlessly said looking around. "No no no! Yubel! After 10 centuries I have finally been reunited with her! And you took her..."

He glared at Holactie before crying "I am going to murder you! Right here right now!"

 _ **"Jaden... I promise I'll stop Chara no matter what."**_ Holactie whispered. _ **"Since Yubel and Jaden are both out of the duel that means it's my turn again."**_

"Fine, make your move so I can kill you for what you've done!" Chara growled.

Holactie 5th Turn:

Holactie drew as the whole school walked and gaped seeing Holactie.

 ** _"Okay since I got less then 12 cards Amun-Ra's power gets dropped."_** Holactie mentioned.

 _Amun-Ra: **(ATK: 24000 - (2000 * 6) = 12000)**_

"Now I play this card!" Holactie cried.

* * *

 _Amun-Ra's Bane_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have a face-up "Amun-Ra the Heaven Bane" on the field. Pay half your Life Points. Reduce your opponent's Life Points by half. Destroy all cards on the field then both players draw until they hold five draws. No player can declare an attack until your next turn. Banish this card: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"Hold on, why would she play that?" Syrus asked. "Amun-Ra had enough points to win her the duel."

"Most likely becasue of those face-downs Chara has." Kitsuna guessed.

"Maybe, but it gets rid of Frisk's facedown cards too." Syrus pointed out.

"It all depends on what those ten cards are now." Asriel mentioned quietly. 'Chara, if there was ever any good in you please...'

They both cried out from Amun-Ra's attack on them.

 **(Holactie/Frisk: 2800)**

 **(Chara: 2275)**

Amun-Ra create a wave of light that vaporized everything on the field.

"That was your last mistake." Chara growled drawing his five cards.

Holactie only glared drawing, _**"This is where you will finally fall Chara."**_

"Is that a fact, well neither of us have any cards and once I defeat you you'll be gone for good." Chara stated. "Frisk Kumar, this is where you die!"

 **(New Dueling Theme: Fire With Fire by Inner 61)**

Holactie said, _**"We'll see. I play Snowdin!"**_

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Each player can Special Summon a level 5 or lower monster from their hand if they control no monsters._

* * *

 _ **"You know what it does so I will save myself of explaining."**_ Holactie mentioned. **_"Now I summon Sans the Skeleton with it!"_** Sans appeared wit his eye glowing.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"That's the monster you're relying on to finish things?" Chara questioned. "You must be joking."

 _ **"Think you got something better?"**_ Holactie asked laying a face-down to end her turn.

Chara 5th Turn:

"I don't think I have something better, I know I have something better." Chara smirked. "I use the effects of your Snowdin field spell and use it to summon the level one Underfell Guide Flowey in attack mode."

* * *

 _Underfell Guide Flowey_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is summoned you can immediately tribute it, summon one monster that has been used in this duel in attack mode._

* * *

 _ **"So you use corrupted versions of my cards ever since Brron."**_ Holactie guessed.

"Exactly, but unlike your weak ones I can sacrifice this weed to summon any monster that's been played ignoring summoning conditions." Chara revealed. "So I'll release Underfell Guide Flowey to revive a monster you might recognize. Return to the field, Amun-Ra the Heaven's Bane!"

The Egyptian God Counterpart of Armityle appeared roaring. "Now, perish at the hands of your own monster!" Chara yelled. "Amun-Ra, destroy Sans the Skeleton and kill Frisk!"

Amun-Ra charged but Holactie said, _**"As fun as this is Chara I am afraid I must anger you with this trap card, Toriel's Judgement!"**_

* * *

 _Toriel's Judgement_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you control "Snowdin" negate your opponent's attack._

* * *

Amun-Ra's attack was stopped.

"Fine, you've bought yourself one turn. I set two cards and end my turn." Chara stated coldly. "I swear to you, you'll die soon enough."

 _Amun-Ra: **(ATK: 10000 - (2 * 2000) = 6000)**_

Jim took this to say, "Crikey mates! This Chara bloke sure is cold-blooded." "That's what he always is." Alexis mentioned. "He is always a poor sore loser."

Chara glared at Alexis for that comment before turning to Frisk. "Well, I'm waiting Frisk."

* * *

 **Holactie/Frisk: 2800**

 **Chara: 2275**

* * *

Holactie 6th Turn:

Holactie drew, and said _**"Okay I now play a spell card called Akashic Record."**_

* * *

 _Akashic Record_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards and reveal them. If one or both of those cards have been played during the Duel, remove that card(s) from play._

* * *

 ** _"With this I can draw two cards, and any of them were used during thus duel their removed from play."_** Holactie explained before revaling them to be Elemental HERO Nen, and Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo.

"Alright, so now what are you planning?" Chara questioned.

 _ **"Well summon Doggo for one**_." Holactie answered as Doggo appeared readying his knifes.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is summoned or flipped summoned add 1 "Royal Guard" monster from your deck to your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by the effect of "Wild Nature's Release". If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent chose one card in their hand, and guess what type it is: Guess correctly your opponent discards it, otherwise the opponent reveals it._

* * *

 ** _"Now I add Royal Guard Lieutenant - Lesser Dog to my hand, and set two cards to end my turn."_** Holactie end her turn.

Chara 6th Turn:

Chara drew his card before smirking. "Frisk, I have to thank you. You've made this all possible."

Holactie does not like the sound of that.

"I start with the spell Underfell Soul Research, this lets me name any card that's been used and alter its effects to my liking at the cost of half my life points." Chara started.

* * *

 _Underfell Soul Research_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points. Name one card used in the duel, then alter it's effect with any effect you want it to have._

* * *

 **(Chara: 1187)**

"I name Chain Material, but now instead of being for a Fusion Summon I'll have it apply to a Ritual Summon instead!"

 _ **"Another card version of yourself?"**_ Holactie asked.

"No, not a version of myself." Chara answered. "I don't need to resort to that to kill you. I activate the ritual spell Ritual of Insanity!"

* * *

 _Ritual of Insanity_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Dusttale - Broken Skeleton Sans". You must offer monsters who's total level equals twelve from your hand or field._

* * *

 _ **'Ritual of Insanity...?'**_ Holactie thought a bit tensed.

"Exactly, so now by offering the three Sacred Beasts I'm allowed to call the monster that will end this duel." Chara smirked. "Come forth Dusttale - Broken Skeleton Sans!"

* * *

 _Dusttale - Broken Skeleton Sans_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Zombie/Ritual_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _This card must be summoned by "Ritual of Insanity" and cannot be summoned by other ways. When this card is summoned it's original attack and defense becomes equal to the number of monsters that have been sent to the graveyard times 1000. Once per turn if a spell or trap is activated negate that effect, destroy the card, and increase this monsters attack points by 1000._

* * *

A Sans appeared with his eye is glowing purple, his hood is up, and he's completely covered in dust.

"What did you revert me into?" Sans asked in horror seeing this.

"You like your new look? Believe it or not this was entirely your own doing, you and I are the same Sans." Chara taunted. "Now then tell me Frisk, how many monsters in this duel have found their way into the Graveyard?"

 _ **"Well I don't know.** **"**_ Holactie answered.

"Allow me to answer that for you then." Chara smirked. "The answer is 16, and that increases Dusttale - Broken Skeleton Sans' attack and defense points to 16000. Of course Amun-Ra only has 4000 but he's not important any longer."

 _Sans: **(ATK: 0 + 1000 x 16 = 16000)**_

 ** _'Sans, and Doggo are not strong enough to survive an attack against him.'_** Holactie thought.

"Now then, what better way to kill you than by having my Sans destroy yours." Chara smirked before Dusttale - Broken Skeleton Sans formed a Gaster Blaster with purple eyes and aimed at Frisk and Sans. "Now, you finally die!"

The attack fired but Holacite cried, _**"Go trap Card Negate Attack!"**_

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Dusttale - Broken Skeleton Sans negates and destroys one spell or trap each turn Frisk, and he gains 1000 more points!" Chara stated as the trap shattered.

 _Dusttale Sans: **(ATK: 16000 + 1000 = 17000)**_

"Die!"

 _ **"Well I got this!"**_ Holactie played another trap card called, Bad Time for the Guys.

* * *

 _Bad Time for the Guys_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When a Trap Card you negated you can activate this card. If an opponent's monster declares an attack you can activate 1 "Sans the Skeleton" effect. Send this card to the graveyard you take no effect damage this turn. Banish this card restore both players Life Points to full after 2 or more trap cards are negated._

* * *

"What?" Chara questioned. "What kind of card is that?"

Sans vanished from his evil counterpart's attack.

Dusttale Sans looked around before a bone bump his head.

"What's going on?" Chara questioned as the two Skeletons stared at each other.

Dusttale looked up to see the regular Sans giving a lazy wave as a Gaster Blaster fired at the Dusttale.

 _ **"It allows me to play Sans' ability whenever he's attacked!"**_ Holactie explained.

"So you're relying on that dice roll?" Chara asked. "Go ahead, either way it won't make any difference."

As the two Sans battled each other the dice rolled to a 6. "Too bad, looks like your effect failed." Chara stated as Dusttale Sans dodged and fired his own Gaster Blaster.

Then the dice started to roll again.

"Now what?" Chara questioned. "Your effect already happened and you didn't get the result you needed."

 _ **"Your forget I can use the effect of Sans twice."**_ Holactie reminded.

"Then go ahead and roll, but win or lose the end result is the same." Chara stated with a cold smirk. "You won't live past this duel."

The dice landed on...

...

...

...

...

...3

Dusttale Sans fired waves of bones and Gaster Blasters at Sans only for them all to dodge before a Gaster Blaster struck him from behind shattering him.

"My monster... my most powerful creature destroyed so easily..." Chara stared in shock.

 _ **"Chara you cannot win."**_ Holactie said sternly.

Suddenly Chara started laughing. "It's over, you've lost!"

"Has he lost his mind?" Chazz asked in disbelief.

"I reveal my trap cards!" Chara cried. "True Partnership, and Soul Bargain!"

* * *

 _Soul Bargain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate when a monster you control is destroyed by battle or a monster's effect, your opponent can either take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points or give you control of the monster that destroyed yours._

* * *

 _True Partnership_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate when a monster would change from one side of the field to the other, double that monster's attack points._

* * *

"What are those?" Syrus asked not liking the sounds of those traps.

"They're traps that will end this duel, now Frisk can either take 17000 points of damage or give me control of Sans the Skeleton with his attack points doubled, making him strong enough to defeat her." Chara revealed. "Now then, as I was saying this duel is over and your life is forfeit."

 _ **"Give you control of Sans."**_ Holactie answered as Sans went to his side. _**"If you get the Dice corrcetly then that will happen."**_

"Not quite, that only applies when he battles a monster. Amun-Ra attacks Doggo." Chara stated.

Amun-Ra landed a nasty attack. **(Holactie: 0400)**

"Sam-hill!" Tyranno cried.

"Oh no!" Blair cried.

"Now, Sans the Skeleton kill her!"

Sans charged as he prepared a Gaster Blaster... Until a card appeared above Frisk, and Sans stopped his attack.

* * *

 _Barrier of Fate_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If your opponent declares a direct attack you can activate this card. Toss a coin. If Heads, apply the Right Side Up effect, and if Tails, apply the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: Negate an attack ● Upside Down: Negate this card's effect._

* * *

"What?" Chara questioned.

 _ **"It's something new made from my magic, and my father's art of fate."**_ Holactie explained as the card started to rotate. _**"You know what to do."**_ "Hold, on before I say anything what are the effects?" Chara asked. _**"If it stops rightside up the attack is negated, but if it stops upside down then the card's effect is negated."**_ Holactie answered.

Chara nodded before staring at the card as a red soul appeared in front of him. "I'm determined to kill you Frisk."

 **(New Dueling Theme: Will Power by Persona 5** )

Holactie's SOUL which is taking a golden glow appeared in front of her saying, **_"And I'm determined to defeat you."_**

"... Stop!" Chara cried.

The card started to slow down as it started to create suspense as it slowed.

As the card slowed Chara's soul started glowing even brighter.

The card stopped at...

...Rightside Up.

Sans attack stopped.

"You..." Chara growled before setting one card. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk/Holactie: 0400**

 **Chara: 1187**

* * *

Holactie 7th Turn:

Holactie drew, and said **_"I now play a spell called, Graceful Chairity!"_**

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"Oh man, I don't think I've ever seen two duelists so even." Syrus mentioned nervously.

"That's because their the same person in a way." Bastion pointed out. "Chara is bascially Frisk's darkness, and Holactie is her light."

"That's a lie!" Asriel shouted. "You don't know anything about Chara!"

"I know Frisk told us he tried to take over both Mt. Ebott, and here." Bastion pointed out.

"Is that what you think?" Chara questioned. "How stupid are you? If I wanted to take over Mt. Ebott I could have in a heartbeat. Frisk wouldn't have seen a single living monster, my plans are much bigger. Now then, lets put an end to this."

 ** _"Well I play Monster Reborn to revive Undyne from the grave."_** Holactie said as Undyne appeared.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 150_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

Chara just stared at the monster.

Undyne threw a spear at Amun-Ra shattering it.

"So it's down to this, Undyne vs Sans." Chara smirked. "Your monster has 1900 points while mine has 5000."

 _ **"Not Undyne vs. Sans."**_ Holactie mentioned. **_"With the spell card Tribute sent to the grave Undyne counts as two when Tribute Summoning."_**

"Two, but then what are you summoning?" Chara questioned. His answer appeared in front of him. Elemental HERO Nen.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Nen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Special Summon this card if your opponent has exactly two DARK monsters on their side of the field. This card's name is always treated as "Elemental HERO Neos". This card gains 200 ATK for every Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field._

* * *

"Your monster is still too weak." Chara smirked.

 _ **"He isn't called Neo's brother for nothing."**_ Holactie said. **_"You ready Nen?"_**

 _ **"I am Frisk."**_ Nen answered.

Holactie nodded before saying, **_"Nen attacks Sans!"_**

"What are you doing Frisk, Sans is stronger!" Chazz cried. Then the dice appeared. The die rolled before bouncing and landing on a four only to start rolling a second time and land on a one.

Nen destroyed Sans.

"Now what?" Chara asked. "You're out of monsters to attack with."

 _ **"Your out of monsters to."**_ Holactie reminded ending her turn.

Chara 7th Turn:

Chara drew before closing his eyes only to open them and reveal tears. "Even when gone you're with me... sister."

 _ **'Yubel is what he drew?'**_ Holactie thought shocked.

"I play Monster Reborn and revive Yubel from the Graveyard!" Chara cried. "Now, attack us Nen!"

Yubel's eyes glowed as Nen's glowed before he charged.

"This is the end, now I use Yubel's effect. Nightmare Pain!" Chara cried.

Nen punched the vines as they charged... only to be blocked.

"What? Now what are you doing?" Chara asked furiously. "How many times are you going to get in my way!"

Bad Time for the Guys vanished as Holactie answered, **_"Until your beaten."_**

"That's never going to happen, and you know that Frisk!" Chara cried. "I summon this monster and sacrifice it for Yubel to end my move."

* * *

 **Frisk/Holactie: 0400**

 **Chara: 1187**

* * *

Holactie 8th Turn:

Holactie drew, and said _**"I play the spell card, Card of Sanctity."**_

"So now we both draw until we're holding six cards." Chara noted.

They drew until Holactie said, **_"Now with their effects I summon two Watapons."_**

The two pink monsters appeared on either side of Nen.

* * *

 _Watapon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

 _ **"Now I sacrifice them all to summon someone new."**_ Holactie said as they vanished. _**"Beast King Barbados!"**_ A beast wielding a lance appeared.

* * *

 _Beast King Barbados_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Normal Summon/Set this card without Tributing, but its original ATK becomes 1900. You can Tribute 3 monsters to Tribute Summon (but not Set) this card. If Summoned this way: Destroy all cards your opponent controls._

* * *

Chara's eyes widened. "I play the trap card Fiendish Chain! This prevents him from attacking and negates his effects!"

* * *

 _Fiendish Chain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field, also that face-up monster cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

The Beast King was wrapped in chains. **_"I set four cards face-down, and end my turn."_**

Chara 8th Turn:

"Yubel attack Beast King Barabos!" Chara cried. "And just in case you had any plans I use Forbidden Lance, lowering her points by 800 but protecting her from any other spell or trap cards this round."

Holactie played her four face-downs.

One was Sakauretsu Armor.

Two was Draining Shield.

Third was another Toriel's Judgement.

And the final was Mirror Force.

"Weren't you listening, none of those will work." Chara smirked.

They all shattered as Barbados took the attack as the vines charged toward Holactie.

 **(Holactie: 4000)**

 **(Chara: 4000)**

"Huh, why do they both have 4000 life points again?" Syrus asked.

"By banishing Bad Time for the Guys there life points are restored." Sans explained as the vines hit. **(Holactie: 1000)**

"I summon another monster and sacrifice it for Yubel to stay in play." Chara stated before smirking. "It's funny, despite both of us being so desperate to win neither of us can."

* * *

 **Frisk/Holactie: 1000**

 **Chara: 4000**

* * *

Holactie 9th Turn:

Holactie drew, and smiled a bit.

"What are you smiling about?" Chara asked.

The card Holactie drew started glowing.

"What's going on?" Chara questioned fearfully.

 _ **"I play the spell, Mystic Spell Seal."**_ Holactie answered playing the spell.

* * *

 _Mystic Spell Seal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"What does that do?" Chara asked looking at his hand. _'It it comes down to it, I'll bet everything on that one card.'_

 _ **"With this I can target a monster on my field inflict damage to you equal to its attack points, and if you have Life Points eqaul or lower then 1000 I win.**_ " Holactie explained.

"Huh, but Barbaros has 3000 points." Chara realized.

 _ **"And it would reduce you to 1000."**_ Holactie reminded.

"Frisk, what would happen if your life points hit zero while mine were reduced to 1000?" Chara questioned.

 _ **"It wouldn't matter."**_ Holactie answered.

"What, so even if your life points drop to zero you won't lose?" Chara asked.

"I have one trap in case." Holactie answered.

"What are you talking about, you don't have any facedown cards. Neither of us do." Chara pointed out.

Holctie pointed at one card face-down.

"Then we'll see if that trap is enough. Finish your move Frisk." Chara stated.

A seal appeared before it charged at Chara.

The seal struck Chara.

 **(Chara: 1000)**

"I play the effect of Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness!" Chara cried. "When I take effect damage I can summon him and inflict the same damage to you!"

 **(Holactie: 0000)**

That was when Holactie revealed her trap... Relay Soul.

"You can't, your hand is empty!" Chara cried.

 ** _"When I banished Amun-Ra's Bane, I can draw a new card."_** Holactie answered.

Flowey the Flower appeared on her field.

"Alright Frisk, this is it I play the effects of the spell card Twin Determination!" Chara cried. "I can play it when I would lose the duel to negate every other card on the field and destroy every card in both of our decks. Then we both summon one monster to the field winner take all, it can be whatever monster you want. Now, who are going to trust with your life?"

* * *

 _Twin Determination_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate whenever you would lose the Duel: Negate every card on the field, and destroy all cards in both players decks. Then Special Summon 1 monster from either player's deck, and conduct battle with them. The surviving monster wins the duel if both are destroyed it will be a DRAW._

* * *

Holactie closed her eyes as their decks vanished as Holactie made a card appear in her hand before she opened her eyes, and said " ** _This one. Six Soul Sans."_**

"I choose a monster from your deck, Asriel Dreemurr!" Chara stated.

Asriel, and a godly soul version of Sans appeared.

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Flowey the Flower" + "Asgore, King of Monsters"_

 _This card must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If this card destroys a monster, draw one card. If this card would be destroyed remove 1 card in your hand from play instead._

* * *

 _Six Soul Sans_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2550_

 _"Sans the Skeleton" + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters  
When Synchro Summoned draw three cards from your deck, and discard two of them, and if their both monster cards destroy two of your opponent's cards._

* * *

 _'Chara.'_ Asriel thought as the godly soul version of Sans destroyed his counterpart.

* * *

 **Frisk/Holactie: 0000**

 **Relay Soul: Flowey the Flower**

 **Chara: 0000**

 **Frisk/Holactie wins by Twin Determination!**

* * *

 ** _"And now Mystic Spell Seal now seals you in me again."_** Holactie revealed as the seal appeared around Chara.

As the symbol appeared Chara slowly approached Holactie.

"You will still die, Frisk. If you're still even human at all, there's only one way to settle things. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Chara stated.

With those words Chara vanished.

"... Frisk, is that still you?" Chazz asked hesitantly.

Holactie turned to Chazz, and answered **_"Yes Chazz. Surprised?"_**

"Then... everything that's happened these past two years, I mean..." Chazz started. "Are things... the same or not?"

Holactie with her power reverted to her human form in a Slifer Red Uniform.

Seeing that Chazz blinked before pulling Frisk into a tight hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, got it?" Chazz asked.

"No promises." Frisk answered. "Besides I was suppose to stop a great evil, and keep my true identity hidden. But thanks to Chara I was forced to figure out my true identity so I can escape Chara's grasp."

"Maybe, but the important thing is you're back." Chazz smiled.

"He's right Frisk, and if there is some great evil you need to stop... well this lazybones will be right there helping you every step of the way." Sans added.

"We all will Frisk." Sartorius smiled.

Frisk smiled before frowning, "But Jaden..."

"He did what he thought was best, I'd look to my cards and see if we'll ever meet him again but with Jaden..." Sartorius started before smiling. "Just like you he's able to change destiny, though if I had to take my best guess he'll be back soon."

"He's right about that." They looked seeing Yugi with Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Tea, Bakura, Solomon, a man with a red headband and Serenity walking to them as Yugi continued, "If I had to guess he'll be back next year."

"Huh, whoa what are all of you doing here?" Syrus asked in awe. "I mean, you're some of the greatest duelists in the world."

"We happen to heard that their back." Joey smiled.

"And what was surprising was that Frisk happened to Holactie all this time." Yugi smiled.

Frisk smiled before walking to Yugi, "Yugi Muto you happen to be strong, and looking good as usual. By the looks of things I see Atem went back to the afterlife."

"Yeah, it was hard to say goodbye but he's still here in one way or another." Yugi smiled.

"Mr. Kaiba, if it isn't too much trouble..." Chazz started nervously. "I'd like to make a request."

"Hmm?" Kaiba turned to Chazz.

"Well... if it's not too much of an inconvenience I'd like to challenge you." Chazz requested.

They all looked surprised before Kaiba asked "I must ask why?"

"To be honest, I want... No I have to be able to help Frisk and after everything that's happened I want to make sure my skills are still good enough to do that. You're one of the greatest people to ever hold a deck, and if anyone can help me improve so I can help her it's you." Chazz answered.

"Well I am afraid to say I can't." Kaiba declined. "Don't get the wrong idea that sure is a promising goal but you see to already have to the strength. You just have to believe in yourself."

Chazz just looked surprised before nodding. "Yeah, you're right. I guess after everything that happened while I just sat on the sidelines it made me start to wonder if I could. That won't be happening again."

Kitsuna then asked "Frisk who's Atem?"

"An ancient Egyptian pharaoh who helped me to save the entire world." Frisk answered.

"A pharoah like Abidos?" Syrus asked surprised.

"Not exactly." Frisk answered. "He was one of a kind right Yugi?"

Yugi nodded before saying "To be honest he is the one who is the King of Games in all my duels. But before he left I managed to get strong enough to keep the title as King of Games."

"Mr. Motu, how have you been doing?" Sartorius inquired.

"I've been doing fine thank you." Solomon answered.

Frisk sees the headband man, and said "You wouldn't happen to be Duke Delvin right?"

"The same, I've heard quite a few things about you and I'm planning on including a "Mt. Ebott" series to Dungeon Dice Monsters. That is if you're alright with that." Duke mentioned.

"It's alright." Frisk smiled.

"So... Now what?" Kitsuna asked.

"If I may mention the graduation duels are in about a week." Dr. Crowler suddenly said.

"THEY ARE, THEN WHO SHALL FRISK DEFEAT THIS YEAR?" Papyrus asked.

"If I remember I would say Zane would like to have another match against her." Sheppard answered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean are you in any shape to duel Zane?" Syrus asked nervously.

"I'll be alright Syrus. Besides Yubel, and Chara she's the only one to have defeated the Underworld Deck." Zane answered.

"True, and besides we have to have a tiebreaker." Frisk smiled. "We've each won one match."

Zane nodded smirking. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Sounds good." Frisk smiled.

"Um... Frisk?" Asriel asked suddenly. "Do you think you could teach me how to duel?"

Frisk nodded before asking "Asriel how did you managed to be free from Flowey?"

"I don't know, I just... Flowey just wanted to help Zane and somehow I came back." Asriel answered. "I just... I wish there was some way the Chara I remember could come back too."

"I don't think that's even possible." Frisk told him.

Asriel just looked down sadly. "I thought so, I still remember the day I found him. He seemed so lost and confused, I don't know if he feels the same way or not, but the time we spent as brothers will always be the happiest of my life."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that it didn't turn out so well." Frisk said.

Asriel nodded before looking at Frisk. "Be careful Frisk."

Frisk nodded taking it. Chara, and Yubel maybe beaten but they lost Jaden in the process. What will happen for our heroes now?

* * *

 **This took a long time to write! Be sure to review!**


	21. Graduation Duel!

**Hey guys this is her Graduation Duel! Let us begin!**

* * *

A few weeks later...

They all gathered at the Duel Arena hearing that Zane, and Frisk were dueling. "Good luck Frisk." Zane smirked.

"You too." Frisk smirked back.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Breath by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zane 1st Turn:

"I'll start with a monster in defense mode and two facedown cards." Zane stated. "You're up Frisk."

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew, and said "I'll start with this. Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus." Papyrus appeared readying his bones.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Starting with him, alright Frisk." Zane smiled. "Let's see what you can do with him."

Frisk nodded before saying, "I'll play the Snowdin field spell!"

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from your hand, if you control no monsters on the field._

* * *

"That's a useful card but you already have Papyrus on the field so you can't special summon anything." Zane pointed out. "I know that but something just in case." Frisk mentioned. "Now Papyrus attack his face-down!" The monster was revealed to be a less advanced version of Cyber Dragon.

* * *

 _Proto-Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 600_

 _This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is on the field._

* * *

The monster was destroyed. "I'll set these, and end my turn." Frisk ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Zane 2nd Turn:

"Alright Frisk, time to bring out someone you're very familiar with." Zane stated. "I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted to revive Proto-Cyber Dragon."

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

As Zane said that his Proto-Cyber Dragon reappeared.

"Next, Inferno Reckless Summon."

* * *

 _Inferno Reckless Summon_

 _Quickplay Spell Card_

 _When exactly 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned to your field while your opponent controls a face-up monster: Special Summon as many monsters as possible with the same name as the Summoned monster, from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard, in Attack Position, also your opponent Special Summons as many monsters as possible with the same name as 1 of their face-up monsters, from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard._

* * *

"I only have one copy of Papyrus." Frisk mentioned.

"Well unfortunately for you while he's on the field my Proto-Cyber Dragon's name is Cyber Dragon which means three familiar monsters are coming to the field." Zane stated as his three Cyber Dragons appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _'All of them are 500 points higher.'_ Frisk thought. Zane added, "Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse Proto-Cyber Dragon and two Cyber Dragons together."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _'Here it comes.'_ Frisk thought preparing herself. "I summon, the Cyber End Dragon!" Zane declared as his ace monster appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

At that Frisk smiled up at it.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you Frisk, Cyber End Dragon attack Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus!" Zane declared before glancing up at the skeleton. "Nothing personal, but I plan on winning this duel."

The dragon attacked but Frisk cried, "I play Toriel's Judgement!"

* * *

 _Toriel's Judgment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you control "Snowdin" negate your opponent's attack._

* * *

"With this while I control Snowdin your attack is negated!" Frisk cried.

"In that case I'll set three more cards and end my move." Zane smiled as he placed the rest of his hand on the field.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, and said "I'll summon, Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Undyne appeared readying her spear.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"Now attack Cyber End Dragon, Undyne!" _'There's only one reason she would do that.'_ Zane thought as his monster attacked Undyne.

 **(Frisk: 1900)**

"Now I play this!" Frisk cried. "Calling of the Undying!"

* * *

 _Calling of the Undying_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate this spell card if 1 "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne" was destroyed by battle. Banish the monster instead, to Special Summon 1 "Undyne - The Undying"_

* * *

"I knew it, Undyne - The Undying." Zane noted.

"Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Undyne, with Papyrus!" Frisk added. "To call on Papyrus - The Undying!" "Papyrus - The Undying?" Zane asked curiously.

* * *

 _Papyrus - The Undying_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus" + "Undyne - The Undying"  
_

 _For each zombie monster in your Graveyard this Card gains 200 ATK, and can't be destroyed by Card Effects._

* * *

"For every zombie in my grave he gains 200 attack points." Frisk explained.

 _Papyrus: **(ATK: 2600 + 200 = 2800)**_ "Even with 2800 attack points Papyrus - The Undying isn't strong enough to beat my Cyber End Dragon Frisk." Zane stated.

"Not with this?" Frisk smirked showing a new spell that looks like she created. Zane looked at the spell.

* * *

 _Energy of Determination_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Only equip this to a level 5 or higher effect monster. When your Life Points are lower add the diffenence to the equip monster's ATK._

* * *

"Oh, that definitely changes things." Zane noted. "4900 attack points." "Now I'll end my turn since I already attacked." Frisk told him.

Zane 3rd Turn:

 _'There's number one.'_ Zane thought. "I attack Papyrus with my Cyber Dragon!" "Huh?" Frisk asked surprised as the small Cyber Dragon was destroyed instantly. **(Zane: 1200)**

"Why would Zane do that? He lost half his Life Points by that move!" Syrus cried.

"Yeah, but Frisk's equip spell only works when she has less life points." Chazz pointed out. "Which means Papyrus - The Undying is back down to just 2800, and Zane still has Cyber End Dragon in play." Frisk heard that, and grunted.

"Now then, without that power boost your monster is weak enough to take down. Cyber End Dragon attack Papyrus - The Undying!" Zane declared. The attack gave a successful blast. **(Frisk: 0700)** "That ends my move, but Frisk if you don't do something now my Cyber End Dragon will finish you and I won't even need my other cards." Zane warned.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0700**

 **Zane: 1200**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew, and smirked "I play Grave-Arm! And what this does is sends a monster on your field to the graveyard!"

* * *

 _Grave-Arm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

Zane's eyes widened as his Cyber End Dragon was destroyed. "Now I summon to the field with a field spell, Sans the Skeleton!" Sans appeared grinning. "Now attack Zane directly!"

"I play Power Wall, sending 25 cards to my graveyard." Zane countered.

* * *

 _Power Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you take battle damage from a monster. Send any number of cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and the damage is reduced by 100 points for each one._

* * *

At that a barrier crossed through protecting Zane. "I'll place this face-down, and that's all." Frisk ended.

Zane 4th Turn:

"I summon Cyberdark Horn and end my turn." Zane stated.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Horn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster in the Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card inflicts piercing Battle Damage. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

 **Frisk: 0700**

 **Zane: 1200**

* * *

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew and said, "I'll switch Sans the defense mode to end my turn."

Zane 5th Turn:

"I switch Cyberdark Horn into defense mode and set one card to end my turn." Zane stated. _'Alright now just destroy Horn and I can end this duel with my victory.'_

* * *

 **Frisk: 0700**

 **Zane: 1200**

* * *

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew, and said "I'll play Shield Crush to destroy..."

* * *

 _Shield Crush_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"My Cyberdark Horn right?" Zane assumed.

"...Sans the Skeleton!"

"WHAT, WHY IS FRISK DESTROYING HER OWN CARD?" Papyrus questioned. The power destroyed Sans as Frisk cried, "Now I use my field spell to summon, Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo!"

* * *

 _Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is summoned or flipped summoned add 1 "Royal Guard" monster from your deck to your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by the effect of "Wild Nature's Release". If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent chose one card in their hand, and guess what type it is: Guess correctly your opponent discards it, otherwise the opponent reveals it._

* * *

"What are you planning with him?" Zane inquired. "Well for this. I sacrifice him to summon..." The monster vanished as she cried, "Grillby LV6!"

* * *

 _Grillby LV6_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard inflict 200 damage to your opponent for every card in your hand, this effect cannot be stopped by "Level Modulation". This card cannot be destroyed by Trap effects, and is uneffected by card effects. During the End Phase if this card inflicts damage to your opponent: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Grillby LV9" from your hand, or deck._

* * *

"So that's what you were after." Zane realized. "Yeah." Frisk smirked. "Now Grillby attack!" The attack hit Zane's monster destroying it.

"It's a good thing Cyberdark Horn was in defense mode." Zane noted. "I'll end my turn." Frisk mentioned.

Zane 6th Turn:

"Alright Frisk, I'll start with the Rebirth Judgment trap." Zane said activating the card. "And for it's effect, I'll pick Dragon!"

* * *

 _Rebirth Judgment_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When you activate this card, declare 1 Type. All monsters in any Graveyard are treated as the declared Type._

* * *

Frisk watched calmly.

"Next, the spell card Power Bond, and Cybernetic Fusion Support!" Zane stated revealing both spell cards.

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _This card's name is treated as "Polymerization". Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. The Special Summoned Fusion Monster's ATK is doubled. During the End Phase of your turn, the player who controls this monster takes damage equal to the original ATK of the monster._

* * *

 _Cybernetic Fusion Support_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _"Activate only by paying half your Life Points when you would Fusion Summon a Machine-Type Fusion Monster. If all the Fusion Material Monsters for that monster are in your Graveyard, remove them from play to use this card as a substitute for the Fusion Material Monsters used in the Fusion Summon._

* * *

 **(Zane: 0600)**

"I remove Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Keel, and Cyberdark Edge from my graveyard!" The three exited his graveyard. "I summon Cyberdark Dragon!" Zane declared as his new ace monster appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Cyberdark Edge" + "Cyberdark Horn" + "Cyberdark Keel"_

 _This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

"Next I'll equip Cyberdark Dragon with the Cyber End Dragon in my graveyard."

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 1000 * 2 = 2000 + ( 12 * 100) + 4000 = 7200)**_

Frisk didn't looked terrified at the dragon.

 _'I have a feeling Frisk isn't nervous for a reason. I'll hold off for now.'_ Zane thought. "I'll summon Cyber Kirin, and use his effect so I take no damage from Power Bond!"

* * *

 _Cyber Kirin_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0._

* * *

 _Cyberdark Dragon:_ ** _(ATK: 7200 + 100 = 7300)_**

"That ends my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 0700**

 **Zane: 0600**

* * *

Frisk 6th Turn:

Frisk drew calmly, and said "I'll play this spell card." Showing it was a spell Dian Keto the Cure Master.

* * *

 _Dian Keto the Curse Master_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Increase your Life Points by 1000 points._

* * *

 **(Frisk: 1700)**

She then activated another.

* * *

 _System Down_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP; banish all Machine-Type monsters your opponent controls and in their Graveyard._

* * *

 **(Frisk: 0700)**

Zane's eyes widened in shock seeing the card before Cyberdark Dragon vanished. "You should've attacked when you had the chance Zane. Grillby finish this!" Frisk cried as Grillby fired some flames. "I still have one facedown card Frisk, Negate Attack." Zane stated. "If you think beating me will be that easy you're mistaken."

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

The flames were stopped. "I'll end my turn." Frisk said.

Zane 7th Turn:

"I draw, and I'll activate Pot of Greed." Zane stated.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

Frisk watched calmly. "Alright, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Rebirth Judgement card." Zane stated.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"With that done, it's time to summon the monster that will end this duel! I activate Overload Fusion!"

* * *

 _Overload Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 DARK Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY._

* * *

"Chimertech Overdragon." Frisk realized.

"Exactly, and without Rebirth Judgement I have 15 machine type monsters ready to fuse." Zane answered. "I summon, Chimeratech Overdragon!"

* * *

 _Chimeratech Overdragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _"Cyber Dragon"1 or more Machine-Type monsters_

 _This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, send all other cards you control to the Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card are each 800 x the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon. During each of your turns, this card gains 1 attack for every Fusion Material Monster used for its Fusion Summon._

* * *

 _Chimeratech Overdragon: **(ATK and DEF: 0 + (800 * 15) = 12000)**_

"And Chimeratech can attack 15 times!" Undyne cried. "You put up a good fight Frisk, but it's over now." Zane told her. "Chimeratech Overdragon attack Grillby and finish this duel!" The dragon attacked destroying Grillby. Then-

Flames shot out from the smoke charging at Zane.

"What?" Zane questioned shielding himself from the flames.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0700**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

The smoke cleared showing Frisk played a trap.

* * *

 _Grillby's_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "Grillby" monster is destroyed you take no damage inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's ATK._

* * *

Zane smiled. "So that makes it twice you've beaten me with a trap card, I may have to invest in my own Jinzo. That was a great duel Frisk." Frisk nodded before Zane grunted knelling.

Frisk went to him, and asked "What's wrong!?" "It's..." Zane started before clutching his chest. _'What's going on, I was fine until this duel.'_ "Hey do you think it was those electrodes when you started to Underground duel?" Frisk asked him.

"No, it can't be because if it was I'd still..." Zane started before falling to his hands and knees as some of his cards fell to the ground. The moment Frisk touched some of the cards she felt a shock going through her.

"Ow!" She removed her hand to where it vanished. "Hey... Zane get that deck off your duel disk!" Zane just nodded before reaching to take the deck out of his duel disc only to suddenly clutch his chest again and pass out. "Zane!" Frisk cried before taking the deck out while grunting before she didn't felt the pain anymore. "Alphys! Get down here!"

Alphys ran down.

"What happened Frisk?" Alphys asked nervously. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know." Frisk answered. "But I think it was the Underworld Deck that done this." "The Underworld Deck?" Alphys asked picking up the Cyberdark Dragon only to suddenly drop it like she'd been burned. "What... what kind of cards are those?" "Let's worry about that later." Frisk mentioned. "Zane needs medical attention, and fast!"

"Undyne, help us get Zane to the infirmary." Alphys called. "Right." Undyne mentioned jumping down and picking up Zane. "Is he gonna be alright?" Syrus asked nervously. "I don't know, but he absolutely can't use those cards anymore." Alphys explained. "They... I think they're doing this to him." "Sheppard make sure no one touch those cards down there." Frisk told the Chancellor.

"Cards that dangerous should be destroyed shouldn't they?" Asgore inquired.

No one answered.

* * *

 _In the Infirmiry..._

"Is he alright Nurse Fontaine?" Frisk asked.

"His heart is in terrible shape, it doesn't make any sense though." Fontaine noted. "He was fine earlier today. "It might be the Underworld Deck that done this." Frisk frowned.

"The Underworld Deck, Frisk what exactly are you talking about?" Fontaine questioned. "It is a deck which Sheppard gave me last year to protect during the Light of Destruction's conquest." Frisk answered. "Zane earned them after he defeated me, and I suspect there was something dangerous in it through it's name."

"Well if those cards are as dangerous as you say..." Fontaine started before looking at Zane. "It doesn't matter now, the damage to Zane's body... He'll likely never walk again." Frisk made an orb of light appeared in her hand. "Frisk?" Syrus asked.

Frisk transfer the orb to Zane. "There. That would help him." "Do you think he's going to recover Frisk?" Sans inquired. "I mean, I helped Chancellor Sheppard with those cards, and they're definitely too dangerous for anyone to use." "As log as he doesn't play that deck again he'll make a complete recovery in I say 4 months." Frisk answered. "The Underworld Deck put too much damage on his body."

"I hope you're right." Syrus said nervously. Zane started to stir. "Zane?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Wh-What...?" Zane clutched his chest again. "Take it easy Zane. I gave you my best healing aid powers." Frisk told him. "What... how long was I out?" Zane asked weakly. "A few hours." Frisk answered. "Ii would've turned to weeks without using my aid powers." "Frisk, do you have a minute?" Sartorius suddenly asked walking into the room.

"What is it dad?" Frisk asked him.

"There's something I think you should have." Sartorius explained handing her a single card. "It was one of your mother's most precious cards and I think she would have wanted you to have it." Frisk took the card. The Ties of Friendship.

"Your mother told me she got this card from Yugi, it was the beginning of their friendship." Sartorius explained. "It seems only fitting you should have the card now Frisk." "Ties of Friendship." Frisk said looking at the name. "Thanks dad."

"You're very welcome Frisk." Sartorius smiled before giving her a hug and walking off.

Frisk smiled at the card that she now has. "So now what Frisk?" Sans inquired. "After Jaden sacrificed his life I guess we might as well take care of the world without him." Frisk answered. "Plus who knows when this evil I have to defeat shows up." "You mean that we have to defeat." Zane told her. "You don't have to do this on your own Frisk."

"I know you won't." Frisk smiled. "But Zane if it shows up while your still hospitalized you might need to stay back." "I'll be fine... The Underworld Deck is what caused the problem, then I'll just go back to my old deck. The Cyber Style." Zane told her. "True but remember since Cyber End was a part of it at the time you still need to lay down." Frisk told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Zane agreed. Frisk nodded glad he didn't argue. "You three should head back, I'll keep an eye on him for you." Fontaine told them. They nodded walking out. "Thank you so much Frisk." Syrus mentioned. "No problem Syrus." Frisk smiled. "Zane is so important to us."

"Still the revelavation of you being Holactie is shocking." Mettaton mentioned. "True, but it doesn't change anything. You're still the same Frisk we all know and love." Toriel smiled. "Now, who wants some Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie?"

"Actually there is something first." They looked seeing Yugi was still here. "We never finished our duel Frisk, and now would be the perfect time to finish it. You've beaten Kaiba, Bakura, and Mai." "Huh, do you mean you're challenging me?" Frisk asked in surprise.

"Yes as a friendly compitention, no strings attached. After all I am sure that you don't want reporters crawling here because you might be the new King, or I should say 'Queen of Games'." Yugi smiled. Frisk just smiled. "Alright, that sounds great."

"Excellent." Yugi smiled.

"Well I'll go get started on the pie for afterwards, do your best my child. I'm certain you'll do fine." Toriel smiled. Frisk nodded as they walked to the arena. "I should tell you Frisk, I've beaten the Egyptian God Cards before." Yugi pointed out. "So, ladies first?" Frisk shook her head declining.

"Alright, if you insist." Yugi smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Final Dueling Theme: A Passionate Duelist)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Yugi: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yugi 1st Turn:

Yugi smiled. "I'll start by setting two cards facedown and summoning Red Gadget in attack mode."

* * *

 _Red Gadget_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"That ends my move."

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "Okay Yugi. You remember this gal right? From our first match. Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" As she said this Undyne appeared readying her spear.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"I remember her Frisk" Yugi answered calmly. Frisk nodded as she said "Now Undyne attack Red Gadget!" "I play my traps, Stronghold the Moving Fortress, and Ambush Shield!" Yugi countered.

* * *

 _Stronghold the Moving Fortress_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _After activation, Special Summon this card in Defense Position; it is treated as an Effect Monster Card (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 2000). (This card is still treated as a Trap Card.) While "Green Gadget", "Red Gadget", and "Yellow Gadget" are all face-up on your side of the field, the ATK of this card becomes 3000._

* * *

 _Ambush Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 monster on the field. It gains ATK equal to the DEF of the Tributed monster._

* * *

"I sacrifice Stronghold to give Red Gadget 2000 more attack points." **(ATK: 1300 + 2000 = 3300)**

Red Gadget tackled Undyne pushing her back. **(Frisk: 2600)** "Quick on your feet like always." Frisk smiled. "I'll set this, and turn's over."

* * *

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Yugi: 4000**

* * *

Yugi 2nd Turn:

"Alright Frisk, I'll start by setting one more card and summoning Gamma, the Magnet Warrior in defense mode." Yugi stated.

* * *

 _Gamma, the Magnet Warrior_

 _Type Earth_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Alpha, Beta, and Gamma meld as one to form a powerful monster._

* * *

"Now Red Gadget attacks you directly!" The monster went to attack as it struck. "I know that wasn't enough to beat you Frisk, what are you planning?" Yugi inquired. Frisk revealed she played a quick-play spell.

* * *

 _Butterscootch Pie_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Gain 1500 Life Points._

* * *

 **(Frisk: 0800)**

"Your mom's pie saved you, It must be really good then." Yugi smiled ending his turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk smiled drawing, "Maybe after this duel you can have a slice. Mom's pies are the best." "That sounds great." Yugi smiled. "Now I'll play this, Flowey the Flower in defense mode." Flowery appeared crossing his leaves.

* * *

 _Flowey the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"That card, so that means one of two things." Yugi noted. "And can you tell us what you think?" Frisk asked. "Photoshop Flowey, or Asriel Dreemurr." Yugi replied. Frisk revealed a spell, Uniting the Six Human Souls.

* * *

 _Uniting of the Six Human Souls_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you have 1 "Flowey the Flower" on the field Tribute it, to Special Summon "Photoshop Flowey"._

* * *

"Photoshop Flowey it is." Yugi smiled. As he said that 7 different colored souls circled around before Flowey evolved to Photoshop Flowey.

* * *

 _Photoshop Flowey_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Uniting the Six Human Souls". When this card destroys a monster, you gain 500 life points. When this card is destroyed draw one card._

* * *

"I really don't like that thing." Asriel admitted. "Now Flowey attack!" At that Flowey laughed before firing a blast from it's plant jaws heading straight for Red Gadget. **(Yugi: 2800)**

 **(Frisk: 1300)**

As the gadget was destroyed a tan man, and a tan woman walked in. Tea saw them, and smiled "Marik, Ishuzi you two made it." "Sorry, so what did we miss?" Marik inquired. "You remember Frisk dat won moneybag's contest?" Joey asked. "Joey, we all worked together to pick the winner each year." Ishizu mentioned. "Of course we remember Frisk winning the contest."

"Well she's dueling Yugi right now." Tristan mentioned pointing at the duel. "We can see that." Marik mentioned. "Though it looks like she's going to be winning this duel." "If we known Yugi that won't be easy." Solomon mentioned.

"That ends my turn Yugi. You really have grown after defeating Atem." Frisk smiled.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1300**

 **Yugi: 2800**

* * *

Yugi 3rd Turn:

"Yeah, you're right." Yugi agreed. "I start with Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

Frisk nodded as they drew their cards. "How does she know Atem?" Marik asked. "Oh nothing special." Sans answered. "She just happens to be Holactie." "She what!?" Marik cried shocked with Ishizu having widen eyes. "We didn't know until recently, but it's true." Sans said. "I'm sure she'll explain after the match."

Once they drew their cards, they are now staring at each other.

"Alright, now I sacrifice Gamma, the Magnet Warrior in order to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode." Yugi said.

* * *

 _Dark Magician Girl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _This card gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard._

* * *

"Next, I play Sage's Stone!"

* * *

 _Sage's Stone_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a face-up "Dark Magician Girl": Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

Once that happened Dark Magician appeared readying his staff.

* * *

 _Dark Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

"Hey! Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl!" Scotty cheered.

Dark Magician turned to Yugi, and asked _**"What's the occasion this time Yugi?"**_ "A friendly duel with Frisk." Yugi answered. "Sorry Frisk, but Photoshop Flowey is going to be destroyed. I play Dark Magic Twin Burst!"

* * *

 _Dark Magic Twin Burst_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Dark Magician" and 1 "Dark Magician Girl" you control; the first target gains ATK equal to the ATK of the second target, until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Dark Magician:_ ** _(ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500)_**

"Dark Magician, attack Photoshop Flowey with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician attacked with his staff but Flowey suddenly switched to defense mode as he was obliterated by the attack. **(Frisk: 1300)**

"Huh, why did you switch him to defense mode? Our monsters were equal." Yugi pointed out. "It would be disappointing for Dark Magician to leave so soon." Frisk answered. "And since Photoshop Flowey was destroyed I get to draw one card." "Alright, well I end my move by playing my Gold Sarcophagus." Yugi said calmly.

* * *

 _Gold Sarcophagus_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play 1 card in your Deck face-down. If your opponent activates or Summons a card of the same name during this Duel, you can reveal the removed card to negate the activation or Summon of that card, and destroy it._

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "I now play my face-down card. Hand Destruction."

* * *

 _Hand Destruction_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the Graveyard, then draws 2 cards._

* * *

Frisk reveals her's to be Ghost Dummy, and Obelisk the Tormentor.

Yugi revealed Beta, the Magnet Warrior and Alpha, the Magnet Warrior.

They drew their two cards, "Now I activate Call of the Haunted to revive the Ghost Dummy I just sent."

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

The dummy that attacked Frisk for punching it by mistake appeared.

* * *

 _Ghost Dummy_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you Tribute this card for a Tribute Summon, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes._

* * *

"Alright." Yugi noted. "It is double the tributes. It means I'll sacrifice it..." The Dummy flew up, as she cried, "To summon, Asgore, King of Monsters!" Asgore appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Asgore, King of Monsters_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card enters the field, face-up select one of your opponent's cards in their hand, and banish it. If this card, is destroyed by battle, add it to your hand instead._

* * *

"That monster will definitely do some damage." Marik noted.

"Alright Frisk, which card are you banishing?" Yugi asked. "The far right." Frisk answered.

"Well that's unfortunate." Yugi mentioned revealing Kuriboh.

"Asgore attack Dark Magician Girl!" Frisk cried as Asgore charged at Dark Magician's apprentice. The attack struck Dark Magician Girl but she wasn't destroyed.

"I play Soul Shield!" Yugi countered.

* * *

 _Soul Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points. Negate the destruction of a monster by battle, and end the Battle Phase._

* * *

 **(Yugi: 0950)**

"Well that is unfortunate. I now play, Pie Collect." Frisk played.

* * *

 _Pie Collect_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Butterscotch Pie" to your hand._

* * *

Once she added the spell, she played it. **(Frisk: 2800)** Ending her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2800**

 **Yugi: 0950**

* * *

Yugi 4th Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with the spell Thousand Knives and I'll use it to destroy Asgore." Yugi started.

* * *

 _Thousand Knives_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can only activate this card when you have a face-up "Dark Magician" on your side of the field. Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

Dark Magician used knifes that destroyed Asgore. "Asgore!" Frisk cried shocked. "Sorry Frisk, but now Dark Magician attacks you directly." Yugi declared. Dark Magician landed a successful attack as Frisk cried out. **(Frisk: 0300)**

"This was a good match Frisk, but it looks like I win." Yugi told her. "Dark Magician Girl, wipe out Frisk's life points." Dark Magician Girl charged but Frisk cried, "Reveal face-down card!" Her face-down flipped stopping Dark Magician Girl in her tracks.

* * *

 _Lazybones_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if your opponent declares a second direct attack. Special Summon 1 "Sans the Skeleton" from your deck._

* * *

Dark Magician Girl pouted as Sans appeared.

"Alright, I'll end my move with a facedown card." Yugi mentioned.

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew, and said "Doesn't looks like I need Zodiark for this."

Marik, and Ishizu heard that. "Huh, did she just say Zodiark?" Marik questioned. "Where did she get that?" "I'll sacrifice Sans the Skeleton for something more powerful!" Sans was engulfed in a black fog as she cried, "I summon, Sans the Reaper!" At that his black winged scythe wielding self appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Sans the Reaper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Sans the Skeleton", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card is Special Summoned, draw two cards. When this card attacks a monster that has DEF lower than this card's DEF, destroy that target. This card can attack twice every Battle Phase. Once per turn pay 500 Life Points: Destroy one card your Opponent controls._

* * *

"Sans the Reaper, that thing is strong enough to beat Yugi." Joey realized.

"Yeah." Frisk said drawing two cards. She sees they were Calling of the Undying, and Monster Reborn. _'I'll use these as a back-up.'_ Frisk thought. "It looks like Frisk has this duel won." Ishizu noted. "Then again Yugi likely has something planned."

"Sans attack Dark Magician first, and then Dark Magician Girl!" Frisk cried as Sans charged at Dark Magician. "I play Dedication Through Light and Darkness!" Yugi countered quickly. "Dedication through what?" Frisk asked confused.

* * *

 _Dedication Through Light and Darkness_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Dark Magician"; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician of Chaos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard **.**_

* * *

"It's a spell that sacrifices Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician of Chaos." Yugi explained.

* * *

 _Dark Magician of Chaos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _During the End Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dark Magician of Chaos" once per turn. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster. If this face-up card would leave the field, banish it instead._

* * *

 _Dark Magician Girl: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"Nice counter. Attack Dark Magician Girl!" Frisk cried. Sans destroyed the smaller spellcaster. **(Yugi: 0250)** "Now Dark Magician of Chaos!" Frisk cried for the second attack. **(Yugi: 0050)**

"That ends my turn." Frisk ended.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0300**

 **Yugi: 0050**

* * *

Yugi 5th Turn:

"I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Yugi stated.

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew, and said "Sans attack!"

"You attacked Marshmallon, which means you take 1000 points of damage." Yugi said as the monster revealed itself.

* * *

 _Marshmallon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _The controller of a monster that attacks this face-down card takes 1000 damage after damage calculation. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally)._

* * *

At that Frisk closed her eyes, accepting the loss. "You really have grown strong without Atem."

* * *

 **Frisk: 0000**

 **Yugi: 0050**

 **Yugi wins the duel!**

* * *

"You did really well Frisk, who knows maybe next time you'll pull off the win." Yugi smiled. "Oh yeah, and this was the card I sealed away."

As he said that Yugi revealed Polymerization. "Nice." Frisk smiled. "Hold on, why are you wearing Slifer Red clothes?" Joey asked suddenly. "Rich boy said you were in Obelisk Blue." "I asked Sheppard to put me in Slifer Red sometime ago." Frisk answered.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense." Joey admitted. "It makes it easier to hide ketchup stains right Frisk?" Sans grinned. "SANS." Papyrus mentioned to his brother. Sans just grinned.

"Oh man, what's that incredible smell?" Duke asked. "Oh that's just Tori's pie." Asgore answered. "It smells incredible." Duke mentioned. "You must be... Huh, what's wrong Frisk?" They looked to see. Tears were running down Frisk's face even though she was smiling happily. "Frisk?" Chazz asked walking to her.

"Huh, what is it Chazzy?" Frisk asked completely unaware. "Your crying." Chazz told her. "Huh?" Frisk asked in surprise before rubbing her eyes. "Why am I crying?" "You mean you don't know?" Alexis questioned. "No, I didn't." Frisk admitted. "I'm not upset or sad, in fact I feel really happy." "Tears of joy is what those might be." Yugi smiled.

"But wouldn't Frisk know she's crying if they were tears of joy?" Tristan pointed out. "Eh people don't notice sometimes." Sans told him. "Maybe, but it still doesn't make sense to me." Tristan admitted. "Well we can worry about that later, right now we have pie to eat." Frisk smiled.

"GOOD POINT, LET US GO AND ENJOY TORIEL'S DELICIOUS PIE!" Papyrus stated.

They all cheered at that.

Atticus pinched the bridge of his nose catching Alexis' attention. "Atticus?" Alexis asked. "You go on ahead, Lex. I'll catch up." Atticus told her with a smile. Alexis looked at him curiously but walked off. Atticus frowned as he took a card which resembles a mask with chains on it.

"I can't resist your hold any longer." Atticus said to the card. "But I know that Frisk will defeat you forever... Nightshroud." "So that's what I was feeling." Sans mentioned from behind him. "How long were you planning on keeping it from us?" "Ah!" Atticus turned, and said "Don't sneak up on people like that! Weren't you following them?"

"I took a shortcut back when you stayed behind. Looks like it was a good thing too." Sans answered. "How long have you been resisting that thing?"

"Ever since Jaden defeated Nightshroud when the Shadow Riders shown up. Nightshroud almost took me whole back then, and he nearly did if Bella in the Society of Light haven't defeated him." Atticus answered. "He gets stronger to take my body month by month. And I fera that my body will be completely take over. But with Frisk as Holactie there's a chance she'll stop him." "Heh, ever since she came here I've had to put in more and more effort." Sans admitted. "Let him loose, I'll handle him."

"No you won't stand a chance." Atticus told him. "Trust me I seen his real deck, and it's not something you want to tumble with." "What do you mean?" Sans inquired. "Let's say it has means of Darkness that can destroy anything in it's path." Atticus answered before deciding to walk out of the room leaving Sans alone.

Suddenly Sans appeared in front of Atticus again.

"Listen, I can't make you do anything but we just got through telling Frisk she doesn't have to fight her demons by herself. The same goes for you Atticus." Sans told him. "How did you..?" Atticus looked back before saying "I know. But not until he's released. If hes beaten before that I'll go to the stars with him." "Alright, but just don't try and do everything on your own." Sans mentioned. "Trust me, that won't end well for anybody. Now come on, you don't want to miss Tori's pie."

Atticus nodded as they walked.

* * *

In the Slifer Red Dorm:

They entered the dorm. "SANS, WHAT KEPT YOU TWO?" Papyrus asked while handing each of them a plate with a slice of pie. They took it as Sans answered, "Ah Atticus was having trouble with a few things." "What kind of trouble?" Alton asked. "Let's worry about that later." Atticus mentioned.

"Ah man this is some great pie you made!" Joey smiled. "Why thank you." Toriel smiled. "Well, just one more year but how could anything top this one?" Kitsuna asked while giving Princess a bite of the pie. "What I do hope for is for Jaden to come back." Syrus mentioned while wrapping a piece to take to Zane.

"Come back, what happened to him?" Kaiba inquired before turning to Toriel. "You're a remarkable baker by the way."

Toriel smiled.

"Well in the alternate dimension a card named Yubel attacked." Jesse answered. "She seems to despise Jaden very much." "You were attacked by a card?" Joey asked before shrugging. "Feels like that's par for the course at this point." "So what happened?" Yugi inquired. "Do you know a card named, Malicious Spirit - Chara?" Jim asked.

"No, I've never heard of it." Yugi admitted. Frisk showed the card Jim was talking about. "Whoa, that card looks evil." Joey commented.

"... Frisk, what about those other cards he used?" Asgore inquired. "Don't know what happened to them." Frisk answered. "Both Yubel, and Chara happened to be siblings. Jaden sacrificed his life by fusing him with Yubel in Super Polymerization. While I sealed Chara in me." "Wait, you're telling me you and Jaden fused with cards?" Kaiba asked. "What next, the entire universe is just a single duel monsters card?"

"Chara was not really a Duel Monster card." Frisk answered. "He was real long before we were born including Yubel." "Do those names mean anything to you Yugi?" Joey asked. "Not exactlly." Yugi answered. "I think only Atem knows, and he's back in the afterlife." "Wait, I think I've heard those names before." Ishizu said suddenly. "In fact I'm certain I have."

"You do?" Marik asked. "Yes, I only heard those names once before but I'm certain I remember them. They were a brother and sister who were sworn to serve an ancient king and aid him in the coming battles in which he was to oppose light with darkness." Ishizu noted. "If memory serves he and the pharaoh of Egypt, Seto, met at least once."

"They what?" Kaiba asked surprised. "I didn't hear all of the details, it was before... that day." Ishizu explained. "That's all I heard, Yubel and Chara were to serve the Supreme King and help him to save the world just as Atem did before him." "Then how come it didn't look like they were?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, something must have happened to them and the Supreme King himself." Ishizu guessed. "Speaking of which Jaden was the Supreme King." Lucy mentioned. "Jaden, and he fused with Yubel?" Joey asked. "So... does that mean he needs to come back and fuse with this Chara person next?" "That won't be needed. I took care of him by sealing him in me." Frisk answered.

"Huh, but won't he want to get back to his sister or something?" Joey asked just before Chancellor Sheppard walked into the dorm. "He is too dangerous to keep around. He long waited to destroy both the humans, and the monsters." Frisk answered. "You know, that's actually something that's been bothering me." Chazz mentioned suddenly. "Are we sure about that?"

"Yes he is." Frisk answered. "I fought him soon after we managed to stop Asriel from killing the world. He is evil."

"No I agree, but if he's so evil why didn't he kill all the monsters when he first met them? From everything I've heard it sounds like he really wanted to help free them." Chazz pointed out. "I mean it doesn't sound like it would have been that hard for Chara to just stab you guys in the back, plus don't forget what happened to your dad Frisk. I know it sounds crazy and I'm probably wrong but what would be the point of waiting and dying to try and free them if you just wanted to slaughter them all anyway?"

"Don't know maybe he was faking it the whole time?" Frisk guessed. "I don't know, well whatever the reason he needs to be stopped and if there's any way we can help you we will Frisk." Chazz smiled. Frisk smiled nodding. "Pardon the interruption Frisk, but you have a visitor waiting in my office." Sheppard interjected.

"A visitor?" Frisk asked walking with Sheppard. "Oh, there you are dearie. When I heard what happened I tried to get here as soon as possible." said a spider girl. "Are you alright?" "Muffet?" Frisk asked surprised.

"Surprised, I would have gotten here earlier but getting a plane or boat to take me was surprisingly difficult." Muffet explained. "Though after what you did for us of course we would come and support you however we could Frisk." "Well thanks for coming." Frisk told her. "Did anyone manged to buy something from your bake sale yet?"

"It's been a huge success." Muffet smiled before a large bag. "Spider Donuts for everyone, on me. "Well I'm glad that you managed to change the price because them being at 9999 gold pieces can't be bought that easily." Frisk smiled. "Yet somehow you bought two Spider Donuts and a Spider Cider." Muffet chuckled. "How you got that much Gold I'll never know but I appreciate it. Shall we give everyone their donuts?"

"Sure their at the Slifer Red dorm right now Muffet." Frisk smiled. "Alright, then shall we?" Muffet inquired with a smile before turning to Chancellor Sheppard and placing a Spider Donut on his desk. "Thank you for letting Frisk know I was here." Sheppard nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Ok, so none of you know who this visitor is?" Chazz questioned. "You all tried to kill her, and now someone you don't know is waiting for her?" Then Frisk with Muffet, and Sheppard walked in. "Ah! Spider!" Syrus cried jumping in Papyrus' arms.

"Huh, oh hey Muffet fancy seeing you here." Sans grinned. "Hello to you Sans." Muffet smiled. "A spider named Muffet, really?" Alexis asked. "Trust me she's a sweet girl in heart." Frisk smiled. "Oh I don't doubt that, but you've heard that rhyme right Frisk?" Alexis asked. "You know, Little miss Muffet?" "Oh about the cottage cheese, and the girl being scared of a Spider?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah." Alexis answered. "You're friends with a spider named Muffet, how can you take that seriously? Oh no offense, I'm sure you're perfectly friendly, it's just kind of strange." "Speak for yourself, are we sure she isn't going to try and eat us?" Syrus asked nervously. "No she won't." Frisk assured.

"Though it's her bake sale you want to worry about." Undyne smirked wanting to creep Syrus out. "Huh?" Syrus panicked. "Oh that's right, I brought Donuts for everyone." Muffet smiled. "Though, where's the man who hurt Frisk, I'd like to introduce them to my pet." "It's fine Muffet. He's not here." Frisk assured.

"Oh, so the man who brainwashed you isn't here anymore?" Muffet asked. "Well, I'm glad to see everything worked out." "In a way." Frisk mentioned. "HUMAN SYRUS, CAN YOU PLEASE GET DOWN NOW?" Papyrus requested. "Huh?" Syrus looked and saw what he's in. "Oh! Uh... sorry." He climbed on Papyrus. "IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT." Papyrus told him.

"Well, it's getting really late so we should head to bed. Do you want to come back to the Obelisk Blue Dorm Frisk?" Alexis offered. "It must be lonely being the only one left in Slifer Red after all." "I guess that's fine." Frisk smiled. "Oh yeah, Frisk do you think Synchro might help you beat Chara for good?" Kitsuna suggested suddenly. "I think so." Frisk answered.

"Then maybe I can help teach you how it works before then. I mean, every little bit helps right?" Kitsuna smiled.

"She does have a point." Asgore agreed.

"Frisk... I don't know if this will help at all, but if there is any part of Chara that still remembers us this might bring him back. At least enough for him to let you do what you have to do." Asriel mentioned taking off a necklace and handing it to Frisk.

Frisk took the necklace, and smiled "Thanks Asriel."

Sep 6"You're welcome Frisk." Asriel smiled.

* * *

 **That's the end of Dimension World of Destruction! In exactly one month will be the start of the season called: Darkest Determination. Sorry for the wait guys but I had to study a lot about the second season. Here the preview:**

* * *

Frisk made it to Syrus, and asked "How are you doing?" "Not well." Syrus admitted taking the deck out of his duel disc. "The deck isn't responding to me at all, there's no way I'll be able to win this duel."

Frisk checked over, and said "The deck knows your not Zane." "Then there's nothing I can do, I'm going into that duel and I'm just going to have to wait to lose?" Syrus asked. "I can't let that happen." "Well let me see here." Frisk closed her eyes as she placed a hand over the deck as if trying to read it's mind.

"Frisk?" Syrus asked quietly. Frisk focused before feeling something as she snapped her eyes opened. "I know what it wants." "You do, is it something I can do?" Syrus asked. "It wants to grow stronger like a Duelist." Frisk answered. "And by doing that is to edit it with your deck."

"Edit it with..." Syrus started before his eyes widened. "Frisk, do you think you can give me fifteen minutes and then have a practice match? I might have an idea." "Good idea." Frisk nodded before walking out. _'I hope this works, it's the only idea I have.'_ Syrus thought before looking at the deck. "No, it's going to work and I'm going to beat Makoto."

* * *

 **That's it I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
